Another Teen Pregnancy
by greypenink
Summary: Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, darkish themes, nudity, language and now includes death. The sole purpose of this story is to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito! Part 6 is an Author Note that'll be replace w/the real part 6 later
1. Chapter 1

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me!

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated T for mild adult content, darkish themes, nudity and language.

Note From The Author: The sole purpose of this story is to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito. I am sick of only seeing L pregnant; hence the story being the opposite. Sorry if it is dry as hell and sucks. (I haven't read _any_ mpreg in a _very_ long while so if I step on any toes, including toes of other mpreg DN authors, Sorry again.)

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Neither knew what started it or what even led up to it. They just seemed to follow through on instinct. Though what instinct led them to have a quickie in the broom closet was a mystery to both of them.

Maybe Raito let Ryuuzaki take him because he had a feeling it would be the last physical contact he would have for a long while. Maybe he let the detective because he was a teenager and curious.

Maybe L took Raito-Kun because he found him appealing, in more than a first friend way. Maybe he did the youth to see what would come out of the lying lips in the height of orgasm.

For one reason or none at all, it happened the night before the adolescent went into the surveillance cell.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L very much wanted to turn away from the screen as it showed the male retching for the sixth morning. Raito-Kun definitely had something but it was a puzzle to figure out what. The teen had been relatively fine the first 34 days of confinement. Aside from his strange change in behavior on the 7th day.

On the 34th day the bound boy had woken up and puked on the floor. However the brunet was fine after that, if a bit embarrassed. All was well… or at least regular until the morning of the 39th day when the teenager vomited again. Since that day Watari had stayed nearby.

The 42nd and 44th had regurgitation as well. Then yesterday, the 47th day, and today had morning expel fests too. Yes the adolescent most certainly had something wrong with him.

L took in the sight of his prime suspect as he lay on the floor panting to get his breath back. There was no clammy or moist look to him. Neither pale nor flushed. No shivering or twitching. His breath quickly came back under control with no traces of ever being haggard. There was no runny nose, watery eyes or lethargy. He didn't appear to be fatigued beyond reason or all that tense really. There were no significant changes to his sleep pattern. He was quite a bit thinner but still not dangerously so. Despite the morning occurrences, that so far only happened once a morning, Raito-Kun was eating well and even taking vitamins.

It couldn't be the food. He and Watari had been carefully monitoring it for food poisoning and the vomiting didn't seem to correlate to the food. L wondered if it was some kind of intestinal parasite. Yuck!

Maybe the boy was faking being sick; inducing these sessions mentally. As great a mind as Raito-Kun had L couldn't picture the teen to willingly subjecting himself to this.

May haps it was just stress. Raito-Kun still thought the killings had stopped.

At any rate the adolescent would have to be released soon if this kept up. If not for a check up by a doctor then for the simple reason the team was chewing him out for this. Though he never cared for people's opinions or complaints, the team, especially Yagami-San, were beginning to wear on him.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Yagami Raito had never felt his nerves so on edge. His father had just scared him witless with a gun and now this prick wanted to put cuffs on him and monitor him another 24/7! As soon as he felt the metal snap around his wrist _he_ snapped. Raito, star student of his school, prized pupil of all his teachers, straight A+ genius, hadn't thrown a punch in the longest time but damn did it ever feel right! At least it did until they both went flying.

He didn't get a very long fall because the moment Ryuuzaki hit the floor he sent a chambered kick back at his face. Instead he crashed back into the wall, head first. The youth was about to get up but the bastard's face was right in front of his, thumb to the lip.

"Yagami-Kun's nose is bleeding." The other stated in his monotone way.

Raito's hand flew to his face and clamped over his mouth. His stomach churned and threatened to send his breakfast back up. He shoved the other away and dove for the closest trash can. The teen barely reached it before he blew chunks. When he finished he could feel all eyes on him. Oh god, this was embarrassing. He glared at the dark haired bastard over his shoulder; this was his fault. "Your breath stinks Ryuuzaki!"

L brought his long fingers to his mouth to do a breath check. Misa-San moved away from him. It was fine! It smelled like coffee. "I do not believe that is the source of your problems. Yagami-Kun should agree to visit a medical physician." Pause. "I also believe Yagami-Kun's breath is currently far worse than mine."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A trip to the bathroom sink and one refusal to see a doctor later, Watari was called to draw blood. It was only by Yagami-San's and Misa-San's pleading that Raito-Kun consented. L ordered a culture on the blood and some Augmentin. By then it was pretty late and the team plus Misa left.

The adolescent hadn't said a word since they left and was giving him the cold shoulder. They got ready for bed, got into bed and stayed in bed, all in silence. That was fine with L but what wasn't fine was when the teen drew near and pulled is laptop away from him. "That is my computer and my work Yagami-Kun."

"I won't sleep with it on." He said as he turned it off.

L leaned back against the headboard and prepared for a very boring night. At least he had his sweets. L would have been okay leaving things at that but the boy wrapped his arms around him and stubbornly pulled him down. Only strict discipline kept dark eyes from opening comically wide, as he was now parallel to the other. Yet that control flew out the window when Raito-Kun placed his head on his shoulder. "Yagami-Kun?"

Raito scowled into the white shirt below him. He wanted to glare at Ryuuzaki but couldn't bring himself to face the detective. "Don't read too much into this. I've been in isolation for 50 days. I need contact."

L stared down at the top of the brown head. This was most unusual for Raito-Kun. He was about to tell his suspect so when he noticed the teen was already asleep. It would be a long night; at least the brat was warm.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

It was the fifteenth day the suspected mass murderer was out of the cell and all L wanted to do was shove him back in! It wasn't due to the vomiting, thankfully that had stopped after the first two days out. The spew factor had most likely been stress/imprisonment related, because the lab results on the blood work tested negative for any virus, bacteria or parasite. However, it was Raito-Kun's nausea and attitude change that were the cause of his irritation.

L never knew how much of a coffee addict he was until he was forced to go without it. For some god awful reason the smell of coffee would make the teen queasy. Once the scent got too strong for the overly sensitive nose his up chuck reflex would hit. There wasn't a single drop or bean of the stuff in the whole building. The entire team had had to switch to caffeinated tea and to tell the truth it just wasn't enough.

Actually the brat's sense of smell caused several problems. For one thing, the detective couldn't eat certain strong scented sweets. While his regular sweets were fine he was terribly unused to being denied any sweets. For another thing, was Raito-Kun's insistence he shower more. It wasn't like he was dirty and had poor hygiene but now he had to do so every day or be told very loudly, very bluntly that he stank. He complied however as it was better than being puked on… Again… He still shuddered at the memory. For yet another thing, none of the team were allowed to wear any scented aftershave especially ones as bad was Matsuda made the mistake of donning. Why the fool did in the first place L didn't know or care.

As annoying as all that was, L could live with it; what is unbearable was the teen's moods. There was happy, sad, bitchy and needy. While it was normal for people to feel all these emotions, the levels the brat was dishing out were inhuman.

He was freaking, freakishly peppy! He was almost always in this deliriously happy state. L was not used to peppy and he swore he would never be used to it. The brat was just so happy it was unnerving. What did he have to be cheery about? Raito-Kun was still a suspect, still monitored, Kira was still killing and they were no closer to finding Kira! When L would ask the teen why he wasn't discouraged he would just say 'We are one day closer to catching Kira.' L knew in his gut that Raito/Kira was mocking him. When L would ask why the adolescent was so peppy his reply would always be 'I don't know. Is there something wrong with it?'

And that's where the sad or bitchy came in. If he told the truth and answered negatively the auburn haired boy would do one of two things. Either he would get sad, to the point of looking like a completely devastated kicked-puppy and go nearly catatonic until L took it back. Actually it bothered the raven-haired man how much he couldn't stand seeing the brat like that. Or, he would go all extreme PMS bitchy on him and let loose his razor tongue on him. Rarely it actually came to a fight, if it did Matsuda swiftly broke them up. The 'bitch-mode' would only last an hour with or without a fight before he went right back to being a peppy freak! So he was stuck with the 'happy horror' and lying about it being okay.

Then there was needy… L's only explanation for this was the brat had developed a mild case of Stockholm syndrome. He only said mild because the teenager didn't really seem to need him emotionally just physically… during the day Raito-kun would always be close, like more than just keep the chain loose close. Also the adolescent would find or make a reason to touch him. Be it a tap on the shoulder, a poke in the side or a brush of a forearm. And how did L know he wasn't imagining it? Because at night it was worse.

At night the boy got clingy. Despite what the gaki said the first night the little nuisance could sleep through his working on the computer, it was just that he had to do it all left handed. As soon as sleep was near Raito-Kun would reach out, grab his right hand, entwine his fingers and sleep with it all night long. Once unconscious, the boy had an iron hold on it. If L tried to take his hand away before the adolescent was out, that disturbing sad look would come again. Arh!

Truly the only good thing about the brat being out of solitary was his beginning to gain weight. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before he was back at his original 119.5 pounds.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L discretely watched plush-pink-peach-lips eat three cherries, two pieces of actual peach and one ring of raw-red-onion in a never-ending sequence. Despite the assortment, this was getting to him in a bad way. This was Yagami Raito's newest quirk; his weird desire for cherries, peaches, onion, lemonade, barbecue-potato-chips or some combination of the five. Oh what this gaki called comfort food… Personally he could understand the first two but the rest…

Mentally he shook himself; it would not do to think about the night he took Raito-Kun's Cherry each time the boy ate the fruit. At this rate _he_ would get a case of reversed-Stockholm syndrome. He tried to work but the teen wouldn't leave his mind. Rather than be annoyed, he decided to count his blessings.

At a month out of the cell the nausea had left the adolescent. Coffee, sweets and cologne were allow back though the auburn haired male still didn't like the smell of any of them and avoided them when possible. The shower rule stayed in place but now that L had his coffee and sweets he didn't really mind. Another good thing was the teenager's peppiness had gone down. The boy seemed continually tired due to a small case of insomnia. Still beggars can't be choosers and L wasn't about to complain.

"Ryuuzaki-San. Ryuuzaki-San?"

L pulled himself out of his thoughts. Raito-Kun was talking to him. "Yes Yagami-Kun?"

A half worried look passes his prime suspect's face. "It is late, we should call it a night."

The detective nodded and rose. As they went about changing for bed L couldn't help but notice that the teen's nipples looked a bit darker. He was sure he was imagining it. The last time he had really looked at them was by the light of a dim closet bulb. Anyway he shouldn't be thinking about that. He- Ouch!

He never saw that punch coming! He stared up from the floor at the teenager. "And your reason for that Yagami-Kun?" His monotone sounded strained even to his own ears.

"You were staring and not responding. I thought I'd get your attention."

_Great._ Now the bitchiness was popping up randomly. "You have succeeded." The older male said as he swung his leg and kicked the boy's feet out from under him. A very satisfying thump could be heard following it.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L leaned against the wall next to the large porcelain tub. This was so strange on many levels. He tired to continue working; however, with each gentle splash of water against the bath's side his eyes would wonder back to the boy in it.

Raito tried to relax, tried to let his tiredness over take him, tried to fall asleep in the water… Okay not his brightest idea but he was sick of his insomnia! He just wanted to sleep damn it! Although he did a fantastic job not showing how cranky he really was, right now he could feel himself losing patience. And what wasn't helping, or rather who wasn't helping was that damn Ryuuzaki! He could actually feel the orbs running over him. It was so disconcerting. He sunk into the deep tub.

L was able to work all of the two minutes the teen was under but when he popped back up… The water seemed to make the bathing one gleam. He watched the droplets trickle down the boy's back, shoulders and neck as the adolescent sat up in the center of the bath. This wasn't good for him at all, but he had a difficult time calling it bad.

Those black eyes were still ogling at him; he just knew it. Even as he stared at the wall in front of them, he knew it. His temper was beginning to flare. "You're staring at me Ryuuzaki-San."

L internally smirked; there was a bite of anger in that voice. Likely they would fight soon. He'd have to make sure he and his laptop dodged any water. He was tempted not to answer but… "I will remind Yagami-Kun that he is under my surveillance. It is my job to watch you."

Raito nearly grit his teeth at that. They both knew there was a lot of BS in that statement. "It's been over month and a half since I've been out and you're observing me more than ever before."

"Yagami-Kun is still under suspicion."

One chocolate eye twitched. Okay that was it. He got up, sat on the wide lip of the tub and crossed his legs. "Why not take a good look and just get it over with." He glared and he really wished looks could kill at the moment.

L very well couldn't let an invitation like that pass by, though that had not been the response he had been expecting. Without an iota of shame he took in every detail available to him. Maybe it was the water and the lighting but the tired boy still had a healthy glow to him. The dusty rose nipples had grown no darker but a certain subtle softness to Raito-Kun's entire frame seemed to be there. As always the teen was trim, but L thought he was missing some of his hard lines.

It was tougher not to fidget than he thought it would be. Ryuuzaki had taken full advantage of his challenge. True, the wet adolescent had not thought the other would turn it down but that look in the normally blank stare made Raito feel like he was about to be eaten… Though he could use this to his advantage. "Have sex with me Ryuuzaki-San."

If he were any other person than L, the world-class detective, he would have jumped and shown his surprise. As it was he pretended not to care. "Why request such a thing?" Was the boy's neediness reaching new heights?

The investigator could sound as indifferent as he wanted but Raito could recognize the hunger in his eyes. Did he really need to do that? Who was he trying to fool? That was just annoying. "That way you can help me fall asleep."

That brat! He should turn him down. Should being the key word. "Yagami-Kun is most unflattering."

Raito almost let his eyes roll but held back. Did the little seme get his pride hurt? Oh poor baby. As attractive as it was to tease further, it would not help him. "You know I meant after." He put on his most charming grin. "Besides friends help friends."

Oh playing the friends card. L shut down his computer and handed Raito-Kun a towel. "I don't think Misa-San will appreciate you coming to me with this method of fixing your problem."

Raito could tell he _really_ cared for Misa's feeling as the dark haired male leered at him. Drying off quickly he answered. "Misa also wouldn't appreciate you watching if I used this 'method' on her." He stepped out of the tub and exited the room.

L trailed after the nudist. In some part of his head, the one on his shoulders, he noticed the gaki still had his glow, even dry.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L half-heartedly worked on his computer. His mind was else where, specifically on the sleeping brat beside him. Correction, the sleeping, bossy, emotionally challenged brat! And coming from a person like L, that was saying something. The kid refused to be kissed or even touch by his mouth. It had been hands _below _the waist only and a very functional fuck. Still the teen had been right; insomnia didn't last after it and he got some much appreciated stress relief. Plus it would be entertaining to see if the youth sat funny tomorrow.

The midnight haired man was thinking about sleeping himself but the events of an hour ago were bothering him. He was positive Raito-Kun had not been as vocal or as sensitive before and as nice as the change was, it wasn't normal. He wasn't arrogant enough to think he was really that good the second time around, not matter how tempting. Something was going on with the Yagami boy but for the life of him he couldn't see it. Which was as far from good as possible when dealing with a Kira suspect.

L brought his finger to his lip and was about to look at the adolescent again but stopped. Instead he looked at his hand, his right hand… For the first time Raito-Kun wasn't sleeping holding on to him. That was odd. He would have assumed the sex would have made the boy clingier. Was the brat's version of prisoner's syndrome really only physical? In the dark of the room, lit only by his laptop's screen he smirked. This new turn of events brought a theory that he was eager to test.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L stood outside the bathroom, yet again, waiting for the boy that was trying to turn himself into the Human-Camel. "If Yagami-Kun would not drink so much this would not happen as often." He called into the bathroom.

Raito knew he had to answer or the jerk would say something again. It was disturbing how little manners the other had. Would it kill to wait until after he was done? No! A very non-apologetic, semi-peppy voice replied, "You're right Ryuuzaki-San."

L played with the idea of tripping the gaki when he came out. It really was one of his pet peeves when someone verbally agreed with him, then did their own thing anyway. That was his thing to do not Raito-Kun's.

Anyway brooding wouldn't help him. He just needed to be indifferent to the latest fluctuations of the nuisance's traits. He made a mental checklist. So water and/or lemonade in large quantities were in with the select food obsession. Sex three times a week was in and neediness was out. Insomnia was out but tiredness was still in. Vomiting and nausea was gone but the aversion to coffee stayed. The weird glow was in. The moodiness was still in but their fights had stopped. L thought that was from the one time he'd kicked the boy in the stomach. After which the teen had curled up into a ball and called it quits.

So many changes were not normal, especially in just a two-month period. Then again if he counted from the first change back on the 7th day of Raito-Kun's stay in the cell that was a 103 days of time. It was still too many dramatic, strange changes at once. Had the boy cracked somehow and all these changes sprang from a mental disorder?

His ponderings were cut off as the brat stepped out. The teen had made it all of one step away then froze mid-step with the oddest expression on his face. For a moment L thought the youth would hurl and braced himself. A hand flew up but went to the abdomen and not the mouth. The odd look changed to one of puzzlement. "Is Yagami-Kun alright?"

Raito immediately pulled himself out of his thoughts and beamed at the investigator. "I'm fine Ryuuzaki-San. Let's get back to work!" he said with extra cheer and watched the other cringe away. One beneficial thing about his strange constant good mood was that it seemed to unnerve the panda eyed guy. All he had to do was lay it on a little thick and Ryuuzaki would back off.

The reprieve was just what he needed now. In his stomach, below his navel, it had, for split second, felt like it moved. He'd never felt anything like it before and it had startled him. Also when he'd put his hand there, there had been no give to the muscles. Though he'd always had decent abs; that had never happened before and certainly not on an empty bladder. Ugh! He was over thinking this. Maybe the detective was right and he was drinking too much. Darn it. It's not like he was doing it on purpose; he was just so thirsty!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The detective waited impatiently yet silently on the bed as the vain, narcissistic, self-absorbed gaki wasted time staring into the full-length mirror when they could be having sex right now! Distantly he realized he'd come to semi-depend on sex with the libido driven teen. Not that he really faulted himself for that; today was the 70th day or 2 ½ months since Raito-Kun got out but they still hadn't made any head way on the case. The sex helped keep him from getting depressed.

L's eyes follow the brat's hands as they run over pajama-covered sides, hips and thighs. Whatever they were looking for they didn't seem to find because the youth took this rare opportunity of not being on the chain to fully undress in front of the looking glass. Shyness agreeably was not one of Raito-Kun's traits. Now the fingers ran over arms, chest and stomach too. What the hell was the adolescent doing? Besides arousing him that is. There went the last of his patience. "What is Yagami-Kun doing?"

Raito only half heard him. He was too busy taking in all the differences. "I've gained weight." He said almost absent-mindedly. It wasn't obvious but it was there. This could mar the standards he set for himself.

Okay, L thought, maybe the teen wasn't that vain if he was just now noticing it. "Yes. By my calculations you are about six pounds above your normal weight."

Raito turned sharply to him. "You saw it and you didn't say anything about it?"

L shrugged. "I believe there is a saying; never look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito all but whined. That was exactly like the jerk to do. Heaven forbid the social head-case not get laid! Yet what was the point in going into it? He sighed and turned back to the mirror. "No more potato chips for me that's for sure. With no time to exercise, I'll have to eat healthier too." Maybe he would cut out the onions also. Lately they were giving him heartburn.

Oh the gaki was most certainly vain! What did a few pounds matter? In fact they looked good on the teen; it gave him a softer, curvier form. The brat was being far too girly about this; next he'd be shaving his legs.

L wondered what Raito-Kun would do if told his hips now resembled a woman's. Probably react badly as it was true. L would know; he's held them down against their bed enough times to know. Hm. Speaking of that… "Is Yagami-Kun going to come to bed now? I have an exercise I can recommend."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Raito looked at Ryuuzaki, the detective was pouting in his strange way. Right now he really wanted to point and laugh at the sulking male but that wouldn't be helpful to their case, this would… "If you could stop for a moment Ryuuzaki-San, I think I have something that may cheer you up."

L thought Raito-Kun needed cheering down rather than he needed cheering up; still he humored the gaki. L could feel his own eyes widen as he read on.

"Take a look at this. Look at the change here and look at this sudden growth."

"Y-Yagami-Kun…" He knew getting the brat to work on the case would be a good idea. It took three months but the Yagami youth had done it. Finally a lead!

The older male looked at the teen. The boy was glowing even more than usual and looked like a cat that just got cream. Mildly he was tempted to knock the adolescent down a peg or two, but he let it go. Raito-Kun deserved it.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ack! He almost dropped the cup in his hand when his guts moved again. It was the fourth time it happened but it was still as unnerving as the first. Damn, he spilled all over his shirt, at least it was just water.

"Would Yagami-Kun like a napkin?"

Raito looked up. Ryuuzaki is holding a cloth. He accepted it immediately. "Thank you."

The detective watched the adolescent with careful eyes. The youth looked so tired, and after three days straight of staying up working on the growing lead, he could not be blamed. L knew he had tendency to get a little carried away. The child even had bags under his eyes and the darkness had spread to the tops of his cheeks and nose… Hold on… Cheeks and nose? "Yagami-Kun, could you look up at me."

L almost sucked his breath in when he saw it. Though subtle, how had he not seen it? L was sure it wasn't there 36 hours ago. 'It' was a slightly darker toned, band of skin that went under the boy's eyes, over his nose and maybe between the orbs. What the hell was going on with this kid?

"Ryuuzaki-San," his computer said while the screen changed to a gothic L. "You have a private matter that has arisen. If you would come when the team arrives."

"Ryuuzaki-San? Is there something wrong?" Sure the investigator had some strange habits but what was with the creepy look he just got. He got no answer. "Ryuuzaki-San?" It bothered him that the insomniac still hadn't answered. He was about to press again when his father and the team entered.

"Yagami-San, I need to briefly see to something private," L pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked himself. "You will watch Yagami-Kun in my absence." Neither Yagami got a word out before he left.

When he reached the monitor room, the only room without cameras, he found Mr. Wammy had left the door open. He strolled in, closing the door behind him. "You are concerned about Yagami-Kun's discolorations."

Quillsh didn't bat an eye, the young man had always been observant. "That discoloration, thought very light, looks spot on for a Mask of Pregnancy if I ever saw one. If the young Yagami were a girl I wouldn't hesitate to inform you on becoming a father-to-be. "

That actually surprised L. He wasn't shocked that Mr. Wammy knew about his set up with Raito-Kun, the man ran the cameras and L didn't try to hide it from him. Neither was he caught unprepared for the elder's lack of disapproval and protest. The far older male really had no say in his actions inside or outside the case. Even the information hadn't stunned him, though he did find it odd. What surprised him was that Mr. Wammy was uncharacteristically skirting around the issue. L stayed silent waiting for the other to finish.

"However with the situation as it is I am troubled with the possibility the lad may have a hormonal imbalance with a severity to a lethal point." The ace detective wasn't the only one to see the changes in the boy. They were rather obvious even if the investigation team seemed blind to them.

Oh that was new; that thought hadn't crossed his mind. The changes springing from an increase of hormones would explain quite a lot. True a significantly large a boost was fatal but unfortunately ill placed benign tumors and cancerous masses now fit into the equation too.

For the first time in his life, L knew what it felt like to be scared _for_ a friend and a friend Raito-Kun was, whether the brat liked it or not. This needed to be dealt with immediately but their case just got hot and it would be unwise to distract it with anything less than concrete fact. "We need a blood sample. Take it during one of Yagami-Kun's trips to the restroom, away from the rest of the team. Also make arrangements for tests and a possible appointment at one AM in the nearest hospital. Depending on the results of the blood test, get an oncologist or an endocrinologist as well as a pediatrician." Pause. "I should return now Watari."

When he did reach the main room the team was busily working and Raito-Kun was deep into a file before him but looked up once the chain was reattached. For a moment L thought his friend might bring up the sudden departure, thankfully the boy was smart enough not too. It was an hour before a familiar request was heard. As planned while the teen was in the bathroom Mr. Wammy showed up syringe and tie off in hand.

Raito, as soon as he was out, immediately saw the needle and the tie came in a close second. Why? He wasn't sick. Here? Outside the bathroom away from the others? "Care to explain? Unless this is your weird attempt at a joke." He knew it wasn't, if ever a joke passed between them this wouldn't be the type. Yet he didn't much like the idea of metal piercing his skin, call it a left over from gun trauma.

L ignored the comment out right, and ordered. "Hold out your arm."

Raito deliberately crossed his arms over his chest. "Will you explain once the team is gone?"

"If Yagami-Kun does not comply he will never get an explanation."

The auburn haired teen held out his left arm.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A dark haired woman looked at the test results again. No matter how many times she read them they didn't seem to change. This had to be a mistake, a misprint and if not…. What the hell was going on?

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Nervous energy worked well for L, who had focused it into something productive. That Raito-Kun seemed to be the same way was… appealing.

At ten sharp, the team left, at 10:00:30 P.M. his friend asked for an explanation and at 10:01:00 L kissed him.

Sweet sweetness, the boy's lips were everything he'd imagined them to be. So soft, warm and plump. L couldn't remember when this desire to kiss the gaki had started but now that he was doing so he never wanted to leave the pink-peach flesh alone.

At 10:01:15 P.M. he was pushed away.

What the hell was up with the detective? Raito was severally tempted to wipe his mouth with his sleeve but that might show the jerk how much his lips tingled and how much he was unnerved. "That was a very poor choice of avoidance Ryuuzaki-San."

"Then I will have to do better." He leaned in with full intent of having a French kiss but when the adolescent turned his face away he went for the neck instead.

A tiny gasp of surprise left him. The bastard was kissing, licking and nipping at his throat… And it felt really good, better than anyone else he had necked with. Never the less his internal warning signal was blaring. With the girls he had 'slept' with he never made out with, with the girls or boys he had made out with he never 'slept' with. Though the investigator was the first guy he ever 'slept' with, he would not be allowed to cross that line. Raito roughly shoved the other back. "Tell me what is going on right now!"

L stared at the mild glare shot at him; bossy and emotionally challenged for sure. Should he tell him? No. Not until he had a chance to read the medical report. "Yagami-Kun should be happy to know he tested negative for all blood traceable STDs. Like me." That wasn't really a lie, since he checked that with the first blood test.

Raito looked at the wild haired man. Why did he have the feeling that that wasn't everything? He'd play along with it for the moment; exhaustion was catching up with him. "A little late to check don't you think?"

L nodded before he lunged for Raito-Kun again, only to miss him completely as the teen rolled away in his chair. Instead of attacking again he gets up quickly and starts dragging the still sitting youth in the wheeled chair to their bedroom. He has a feeling this will be the last time he'll get to nail the nymphomaniac for a long while. That being the case he intends to make it a good one. Plus it will distract the boy from asking questions with uncertain answers.

"Ryuuzaki-San!" He half hisses half exasperates. He's seen the growing bulge in the blue jeans. Okay so they'd gone four days without IT and he was wanting IT,_ slightly_, but damnit, he's tired and sleep was looking much more appealing than IT. Thus he decides to say so, "I'm too tired! Can't we just sleep tonight?" All thoughts of anything else are out of his head. He's too focused on getting his way.

L paused long enough for Raito-Kun to leave the chair outside their room. Instead of heading to the bed he moves to the bathroom. The ink haired male has wanted to try having 'IT' in the shower for a while now. There is also their one A.M. appointment to keep. This way they'll be clean, if a bit tired when they arrive. "Work or sex, Yagami-Kun. Sex is the only thing I'll stop for. Sleep is not in the equation."

Bastard. But why are they in the bathroom? …. Fucking horn dog! Misa was right; Ryuuzaki is a pervert! The Perv was already undressing and turning on the shower. Couldn't the normally observant other see his lack of energy? Raito wondered if that wasn't part of the jerk's plan. He knew he was too tired to fend off Ryuuzaki's usual attempts to be more… physically intimate. Maybe if he was lucky he could fall asleep standing up mid-way through. Now wouldn't that be a kick to the seme's ego!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L's fingers and toes were pruney, but it was well worth it several times over. He could feel a dopey, after glow induced, smug smile just itching at his lips. That… session… would be something to masturbate to in the future. Sweet sweetness, had that ever been good. To hell with Raito-Kun's rules and limitations, he was going to take full benefit of the sensitive flesh. Who knew the young nympho had so many erogenous zones? Especially those nipples of his! Or that the adolescent had a licking fetish? L swore he heard the teen purr. Though now the boy just seemed to be snoring in the bottom of the shower stall.

Mechanically he dried himself and his suspect then picked him up. One arm wrapped around the tan back, while the other maneuvered limp legs to either side if his hips before curving under the behind. In this position L had to straighten his back to keep chest-to-chest and stomach-to-stomach with the tuckered-out teen. Still it would keep Raito-Kun the warmest on their way to bed. Not that the adolescent needed it, as he seemed to be perpetually warm. Idly he noticed the boy was heavier, about eight pounds above his original weight. That was very odd since the young Yagami had restricted his diet to leaner, healthier foods. They definitely needed to keep that appointment… but even asleep the other just looked so exhausted. It was now ten until eleven he would move the scheduled time to 2:00.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The car ride had been silent, the walk to the examining room had been silent and the hospital-gowned teen was still silent as the three of them waited for the doctor to arrive. Raito-Kun was giving him the coldest cold shoulder L had ever received. More for his own sake than anything else L decided not to have the meeting with the handcuffs on. The brat was just so pissed at him and having a mini-tantrum over still not knowing the reason behind the appointment.

In all honestly L didn't know the reason either however he wasn't about to let the gaki know he was clueless. He repressed the urge to sigh. The report on the blood work had been overly vague and basically told that all tests were inconclusive, thus the need for an in person examination was _strongly_ recommended. So there they were, code named Tatsuya for Raito-Kun, Kenichi for himself and Walter for Mr. Wammy, waiting.

The first thing that let Raito know that there maybe something really wrong with him, something genuinely a threat to his health and not some weird experiment by the detective to test is patience, was when the doctors came in. Yes doctors plural, not just one; there were two men and a woman in white coats. His unease increased when all three looked at him as if he were something interesting, something not routine. Feminine brown eyes locked on to his.

The woman, of average size and of some foreign tropical nationality, was the first into action. "Greeting Tatsuya-San. I'm Doctor Ramos and he is Doctor Hibiki," a pale man with low ponytail and sharp eyes stepped forward, "and he is Doctor Tarvian." a harsh looking man without a shred of hair on his head pulled an object from his pocket.

At that Raito might have asked a question or few, like what their specialties were, but immediately got a thermometer shoved into his mouth. When he tried to talk around it the bald man, looking to be around late fifties, subtly reminded him that there was another unpleasant place the instrument could go if he really wanted to talk. That shut him up quickly and he looked to Ryuuzaki to send a glare at him. He was sure an annoying remark was about to come yet surprisingly his captor didn't look amused in the slightest.

From there Tarvian pointedly ignored Raito-Kun, giving blank clipboards to the detective and Mr. Wammy to write down all noticed changes and list all possible symptoms. He understood that they were following his instructions to keep his suspect out of the loop but L was beginning to regret the decision as he watched the boy start to seethe. Mildly he noticed the thermometer as digital but had yet to be turned on. More poignantly he noted the difference coming from the three.

Hibiki, a plain man with long hair that looked to be in his early thirties, had a distant inquisitiveness with a mild indifference of the other two. Tarvian, a stout, rough featured man, had disdain for Raito-Kun coming off him in waves. Ramos, a tan skinned woman of her mid forties, hadn't taken her dark eyes off the teen since she came in. There was a look of curiosity that danced in the woman's orbs.

Said woman, after reading the list, approached Raito-Kun and turned on the thermometer. She didn't give the adolescent time to glare at the bald man as she immediately launched into a full physical. First a vision and hearing test followed by a reflex test, then she took a height and weight, the later of which the youth frowned at. Then she listened to his breathing, took his heart rate and blood pressure. Next came his back/spine, feet arches, chest and abdomen. L saw her pause over Raito-Kun's abdomen, write down many notes, more than she had with the rest of the exam and the action repeated again when she went over the lymph nodes. Abruptly she turned to the two other male doctors giving them a look before excusing herself momentarily.

Raito mentally breathed a small sigh of relief when she left. That lady's dark gaze was so intense it was unnerving. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Doctor Tarvian approach. In a well-practiced move gloves were slipped on and gel applied. A slightly cruel glint formed in the man's face. "Turn around and bend over. It may help if you cough."

Now he knew why she left. Raito stared at the gloved lubed hand. Oh no way in hell! For three very good reasons! One, so far only one guy had been allowed to touch up there and believe it or not that guy had earned that privilege. Raito wasn't about to let a total stranger gain it for nothing. Two, his prostate worked just fine, thank you very much. That one guy had just proven that a few hours ago. Three, if the doctor found any evidence of said guy's very recent good time in him, Raito would just die of sheer mortification!

L felt his jaw clench involuntarily. The idea of someone else laying a hand 'there' in his suspect set something afire in him. The idea of _this_ man doing it made it all the worse, and the flames burned hotter. He didn't know what the feeling was but just knew he would never allow that action. "Throw that away now, you won't be using it." He said in a voice that nearly surprised himself by its dark tone.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when Doctor Ramos was back inside, rushing Raito-Kun out the door and down the hall to the hospital's CAT scan. L had a feeling she had been right outside the door listening in. That was fine with him. What wasn't fine was what he found once he got there. The door was locked.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Raito did actually sigh in relief as the older woman rapidly dragged him away from the room. Hurriedly they entered a large room that looked just as cold and sterile as the last, but there was a big difference as to what was in the room. Some relief died when he saw the large medical equipment. Was he really that sick? Okay, sure he knew something might be up with his weight gain and mood but what could be so wrong with it? A bit of panic rose in him and honestly he was still a too tired to suppress it. It only grew when the doctor whirled around and locked the door behind them. "Why are we here? Why did you lock that door? Why aren't you telling me anything?"

Stepping around him she moved to a side room with a large glass window. "You are here because you need a CAT Scan. And I need to check something on the hospital computers." Immediately she sat down and began typing on said computer. The dark skinned female saw the boy open his mouth but cut him off. "I'm a this hospital's top pediatrician and I am sure I was yours! I just can't remember your name."

Raito was silent for a moment. He didn't remember her at all and would Ryuuzaki really be so stupid as to get his old doctor? And she wanted his name! What would she-

"Ah! Yagami Raito, mother Yagami Sachiko. Seen from prenatal visits to two years old. Hmm. While I was still married so you would have known me as Doctor Kikari."

Okay that could be where the investigator slipped up and why he didn't remember her. "If you haven't seen me since I was a toddler how is it you could recognize me now? And you still have not told me why I'm here."

Dr. Ramos turned to eye the youth. He was certainly bigger than the last time she saw him but he still had that baby sweet face of his. Just looking that face brought back chills of the horrid time she had keeping him alive. He had been her first premature case. She had spent hours and days checking on him or comforting Sachiko while that bastard husband of hers was away working. At the time she herself had been just under two months pregnant, which while allowing her much more empathy for poor Sachiko, had scared her nearly witless. If perfectly healthy Sachiko could have a preemie, why not her too? Though statistics were on her side when had fear ever listen to them?

Little Raito's survival was transformed into her personal mission in life, her test of faith in the world. A world that shouldn't or couldn't be so cruel as to steal a baby from a woman as gentle as Yagami Sachiko. The whole experience had been scarred into her mind. Even after he had been well enough to take home she and Sachiko had treated him like spun glass. For two years of her life he was her special patient; that she always spent more time checking and more time worrying about. A simple unexpected phone call from his mother could send her into a near fit of fright.

Still she wasn't about to tell him that. She was over the ordeal and she had her pride, darn it! An easy smile spread on her face. "I remember all my patients, I'm just that good."

Raito resisted rolling his eyes. Well the woman was certainly arrogant. However he vaguely remembered his mother complaining that their, his and Sayu's, doctor wasn't nearly as attentive as her first pediatrician. If that was this woman he still couldn't say, but right now he was too tired to care about it. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here or not?"

The boy was as blunt as his bastard father, but it being close to 2:30 in the morning she could let it go. "That rich boyfriend of yours-"

"He is not my boyfriend." Raito wanted to twitch all over; whether from the disgusting implication or his current lack of verbal control he didn't know.

A black eyebrow just itched to raze. "He doesn't want to inform you before all test are done and a conclusion has been drawn but…"

Why was this twit telling him things he already knew? The detective's secrecy was annoyingly obvious. "But?"

'You are my little miracle case that I missed so much when I divorced and had to move,' simply was not the right answer for her to give so she settled for; "I couldn't careless about what he wants. You're the patience and you should get to know."

She paused eyeing him again. Heaven help her if there was something incurable with him, it would be a nightmare all over again. She just knew it. "Your blood work showed an unusual levels of hormones you shouldn't be producing. Levels you shouldn't be able to produce. This of course points to an irregularity that is likely caused by a growth of some kind on specific portions of your anatomy. The growth being likely benign, as I know for a fact you have no record of cancer in your family. The CAT scan will tell us if there is one and its location. Hopefully the problem is not in your brain and even more hopefully it will be easily treatable."

The Yagami youth felt the need to sit down. That lady, no the woman, didn't know how to pull her punches. Hormone irregularity? From what he remembered of biology and health class, he knew that that could very well do it. All his moods, weight gain, vomiting, libido, thirst and etc., if he remembered correctly, could be from hormones. He was cut out off from his thoughts as the door to the main room was suddenly wrenched open.

"Woman have you finally lost your mind?!" Bellowed Dr. Tarvian marching in after finally getting the blasted door unlocked/off it's hinges. Trailing after him were Ryuuzaki, Watari, and Dr. Hibiki. Raito could barely see them all from where he stood by the doorway.

Dr. Ramos felt a vein in her forehead pulse. She stepped out of the side room. "How sweet of the old Dog-Man to ask, but no, my sanity remains. Unlike certain others'."

L interrupted then, really that was just childish and he had more important matters to deal with. "Against my wishes, you have informed Tatsuya-Kun the purpose of the visit?" A perturbed looking Raito-Kun stepped out to join them and that's all it took to confirm it. Damn that woman! He didn't want to stress the brat unnecessarily; too late now. "We should get started."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

At that moment Raito learned that he could actually hate a machine, specifically this loud as fuck machine[CHOONK [CHOONK [CHOONK [CHOONK It went with every shot. And then there was the absolute stillness he had to keep! At least his head was done. Thankfully there didn't seem anything wrong with his brain so far… Now the thing was lower. Abruptly the noise stopped.

"Tatsuya-San," Dr. Hibiki seemed to be the one in charge of this portion of the examination, and his quiet voice seemed to tear through the deafening silence. "We are done with your chest. We will continue you now with your abdomen."

Raito didn't feel like that needed a response nor did he even want to respond.

L watched what he could see of Raito from the attached room. He was looking for the boy to tense but it likely wouldn't come as his suspect had been told not to move. Good god did he ever want to fidget now. There was nothing for him to do except wait for the results. L couldn't recall a time when he felt both so anxious and useless. He had tried to see the images on the computer as they came up and logically they made a vague sense to him but nothing that he could make a diagnosis from. Yet the images seemed to perfectly clear to the longhaired man, even with the low amount of contrast they had injected into the adolescent. [CHOONK [CHOONK [CHOONK [CHOONK The racket maker had started up again.

Suddenly the previously quiet man let out a loud, "OH SHIT!" The other two doctors sucked in their breaths before the dark woman yelled, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" That seemed to snap the youngest physician into action and immediately the scan stopped. L got to see the picture on the screen for a split second before it was gone but still it made no sense to him.

No patient likes it when their doctor starts freaking out when being examined, Raito was no exception. Three doctors freaking out while looking at his internal organs did not help things. The teen wriggled and freed himself from the equipment, strangely he was unsurprised to see Ryuuzaki standing by his side. He looked to the now quiet licensed medical specialists. The younger male was saying something about bringing a machine and leaving, she looked like a frozen statue while the baldy was glaring at him with obvious disdain.

L barely noticed it but Raito-Kun was trembling. It was scarcely there, as was the boy's usual color, which made the dark band on the tops of his cheeks all the more obvious. This would not do. Turning to the remaining physicians he chose the lesser of two evils. "Please regain your composure and explain Ramos-San."

She could only shake her head at that for now. Damn this child! Damn him for sending her into a fit all over again! She should be over this! It's been 16 years for heaven's sake! No other patient made her this afraid! Speaking of afraid her little miracle case was looking very much it. The fear in those chocolate eyes implored her to do something.

"You will be alright Tatsuya-Kun. You're not now but you will be. We were just stunned be how far your condition has progressed but the hospital and I can fix that. You will be alright."

The boy in the hospital gown relaxed quite a bit at that, at least enough to regain his own spinning mind. Unconsciously he leaned in closer to Ryuuzaki as he gauged her face for sincerity. It was there, so he would be alright. The problem was some where in his guts. He remembered there was an organ or tissue that was on top of his kidneys that had something to do with hormone production, but other facts escaped him. He should have paid more attention in class. At least the problem couldn't be in his head, throat, heart, lungs and etc. Still he'd never suffered more than a harsh cold before. He knew some surgery would likely be involved. Gulp.

L stepped closer when the gaki moved to him. He wanted to reach out to touch the boy but recognized that Raito-Kun probably wouldn't like it. Fine. He had other fish to fry. "That is not a satisfactory explanation."

"For now you and Walter-San will have to stay out of the loop too, Kenichi-San."

Bitch, L thought.

A minute later Dr. Hibiki was back with an ultrasound machine. As he set it up, the only woman in the room approached it he stopped her. Looking nervous he turned to the detective and started, "I would like to excuse myself from this examination now. This is beyond my expertise and my involvement in this matter will end here. As per our agreement your payment will insure my silence of this situation." With that he left.

L watched the plain man leave and saw Raito-Kun start shaking again. Yet before he could say anything.

"Don't you think you should quit now too, Tarvian?" The woman sniped. Clearly the man's look was annoying her as much as it was L himself.

"Woman! How dare you! I-" he stated,

"I want you outside!" It was the first thing Raito said since he went in the scanner. That look of disdain, like he was some freak of nature was getting to him. The man made him uncomfortable and right now the thought of that man looking at his insides yet again was more than he could handle.

"You little freak! You-" he began.

"If Tarvian-San would like to be paid for his time he will step outside the room for now." There was a distinct sound of venom in the voice. L was pissed off! Nobody got to call his friend a freak, especially not for a medical condition. This man was pushing all sorts of buttons in him. The nasty glimpse in the man's eye had been bugging him since the man was introduced. Still he was a doctor and they may need his medical advise later. It would be wiser to stick with him than expose Raito-Kun and himself to someone else. At the very least he could give this to the brat for now.

Greed seemed to be worth more than pride as the bald man stepped out without another word.

"Pay no mind to any comments that old Dog-Man makes." Dr. Ramos pulled a blanket from a drawer on the ultrasound cart. "Please. I need you to lift up the gown above your ribs. You can use the blanket to cover your lap. Also it would help if you lean back on your elbows."

The Yagami youth did as requested, blanket first, then folding the patient gown up. A current of fear running though him made his movements jerky. He reclined to his elbows. It felt odd being in this position, but the cold felling of jell being applied to his belly over road it. After a few seconds and a bit of fiddling the doctor seemed to find what she was looking for. She moved the screen to where they could all see it then. Raito stared at the picture. That looked like a…

"We see here the cause of all your changes and your hormone imbalance. Though unusually small you can clearly see much definition. I'd be willing to say about five months along in development."

L's eyes were impossibly wide and seemed to threaten to fall out of his head. WHAT THE FUCK?! No, fucking got he and Raito-Kun into this mess… Oh this had to be a computer error!

Mr. Wammy, whom had mainly been forgotten, chose that moment to remind the room of his presence when he said. "I believe congratulations are in order for both of you."

L turned to his… suspect? Just in time to see him do something that the brat had never done before. Something L never would have saw coming. Something that was very un-Raito-Kun, er -Chan, er what ever, like. Chocolate eyes rolled up into the skull and the teen fainted! A soft thud announced his landing back on the table.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The car ride back was deathly quiet. Raito-Kun, er –Chan, er, oh forget it! Raito-Koibito was still out and wouldn't be awake until sunrise at the absolute earliest. Courtesy of the mild sedative Dr. Ramos had injected him/her with. Although her eyes had been glaring bloody murder at the investigator as she gave the shot, L couldn't be more grateful to her at the moment. He needed time to think. Some quiet, peaceful, without-five-months-along-Raito thinking time.

Well… Raito-Koibito's changes certainly made sense now. Even if how the adolescent had gotten to this condition was a mystery. Ramos had sworn up and down, left and right that the youth had not been born that way. That this was an entirely new development. Though how the woman had been so sure would have to be looked into… later.

If that was so then the boy had previously been just a boy and this change was pointing to something otherworldly. L glanced at the sleeping child beside him on the back seat of the limo. Otherworldly like Kira's killing power.

That thought was put on hold as they arrived. He opened the car door and scooped the even more suspicious suspected mass murderer into his lap. Securing his arms around the unconscious other he heaved the both of them up and out of the limo. Just like a few hours ago when he carried the sleeping one. Back straight, chest-to-chest and stomach-to-stomach, only this time with clothes… And the knowledge of the situation inside of the barely rounded tummy.

About 143 days, give or take a day, since their first time together. Now the 'fruit' of their night, over four but still under five months, was a few pieces of clothing away from being press against his own abdomen. He wondered if there were a movement would he feel it? Neither the elevator ride nor the walk to their room had ever felt so short to L.

Gently he set the boy, er girl, er the knocked-out knocked-up person on the bed. Honey brown hair fluttered and framed the sweet looking, relaxed face. Sweet sweetness, was this child ever lovely. This child carrying his child... Dr. Ramos had assured him that there was currently nothing life threateningly wrong with 'Tatsuya-Kun.' Assured him that this situation could be terminated whenever _THEY_ decided, so there was no rush. _THEY_ had time to decide. With that in mind L had decided to leave with his suspect, much to the damn doctor's obvious displeasure.

So he was a father now… or at least a possible Father-To-Be. And Yagami Raito was the… mother? Well the teen was the pregnant partner… AARRHH! Oh hells and heaven, this brat only ever seemed to bring him trouble! Though to be fair this time around it seemed a bigger inconvenience on Raito-Koibito's part.

L felt like pacing, so he paced. It was pacing or screaming and that really should never be an option as far as he was concerned. Damn fuck it! He was getting too emotional, too worked up. Calm down and think clearly. So what to do now?

For now he would get the youth fully tucked into bed. With care he pried the covers out from under the adolescent, pulled off shoes, socks and pants. Just before he placed the blanket over the teen he put his hand on a boxer-clad belly. That was his child there. His baby, developing and wrapped in the flesh of another.

A sudden flare of emotion hit him. This was his baby, likely his only shot at fatherhood given his life style, and he would have it. He decided if his child could be carried to term he would have it. Neither Kira nor Raito-San would stop him. Even if he had to tie down the youth in some dark basement for the remainder of the pregnancy. Even if the teen had to die to give him this.

What… What the hell… What the hell was he thinking?! Sacrifice Raito-Kun? His first friend and only person he saw the possibility of more with? Never. But sacrifice his child… No, never also. So what to do?

Make a list for now or a chart. L turned on his computer and sat by Raito-Kun.

1 week 7 days

2 weeks 14 days

3 weeks 21 days

4 weeks 28 days

Raito in cell. No symptoms. Weight loss.

**1 month 30 days **

34th to 52nd day vomiting 9x total AM ones.

5 weeks 35 days

6 weeks 42 days

7 weeks 49 days

Raito leaves cell on day 50.

8 weeks 56 days

Six days out of cell. Under normal weight.

**2 months 60 days **

9 weeks 63 days

Raito 15 days out. (65 days) slow weight gain. Shows Symptoms.

10 weeks 70 days

11 weeks 77 days

One month out. Symp. Cont. (80 days)

12 weeks 84 days

12 weeks END 1st Trimester

**3 months 90 days**

13 weeks 91 days

Start having sex 46 days out. (96 days) Symp. Cont.

14 weeks 98 days

15 weeks 105 days

Raito feels fetus? 60 days out (110 days)

16 weeks 112 days

17 weeks 119 days

**4 months 120 days **

18 weeks 126 days

19 weeks 133 days

20 weeks 140 days

Mask appears 93 days out. (143 days)

Doctors appointment (144 days)

21 weeks 147 days

**5 months 150 days**

22 weeks 154 days

23 weeks 161 days

24 weeks 168 days

25 weeks 175 days

**6 months 180 days**

26 weeks 182 days

26 weeks END 2nd Trimester

27 weeks 189 days

28 weeks 196 days

29 weeks 203 days

**7 months 30 weeks 210 days**

31 weeks 217 days

32 weeks 224 days

33 weeks 231 days

34 weeks 238 days

**8 months 240 days**

35 weeks 245 days

36 weeks 252 days

37 weeks 259 days

38 weeks 266 days

**9 months 270 days**

39 weeks 273 days

40 weeks 280 days

So what to do now?

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Note From The Author:

The sole purpose of this story is to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito. I am sick of only seeing L pregnant; hence the story being the opposite. Sorry if it is dry as hell and sucks.

I don't know if to continue this story. It's just so dry. I've already thought a few things up. Hell I made up Dr. Ramos so Raito-Chan would have a doctor if I add to this. Tell me what you think.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-


	2. Chapter 2

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

Part 2

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me! (I only own Dr. Ramos.)

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, dark themes, nudity and language.

Note From The Author: Like I said before in the first part the sole purpose of this story was to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito.

Yet when I got so many hits and reviews on the same day I posted it and I got encouraged. Actually at first I got scared and fell off my chair. The reason being this sudden pressure to please. To please all these lovely people flattering me and wanting more.

However I am picturing more of a dark story. I warn you now that I'll use whatever skill I have to turn this story into something dark and fairly OOC (out of character) because of it. If you don't like that then get out now.

(Again I haven't read _any_ mpreg in a _very_ long time. I have not read the other DN mpregs posted as I am not a fan of that type of L and Raito pairing. So if I step on any toes, including toes of other mpreg DN authors, Sorry.)

Now with all that done on with the show!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

So what to do now?

What to do with the boy, er gir-, boy damn it! The brat was born a boy and L would just stick to it… for now.

L was semi-stuck. He knew he just had to curl up and think about this rationally but for the first time in his life he didn't want to think. He didn't want to because it was blaringly obvious he would not like all the answers that came up. He would especially not like all the feelings that would likely come up with those answers.

Gah! This situation was ridiculous! The laws of nature shouldn't bend this way! Who ever heard of a male becoming pregnant?

Some part of his vast memory bank reminded him that male sea horses hold their larvae in a pouch until they matured. L told his own mind to shut up. Besides, female sea horses were still the ones that got impregnated first then transferred the immature young to the male.

L doubted Raito-Kun would have consciously let anyone knock him up. Even without that knowledge all previous partners of the brat had been female. At least, in the last five months period his tight monitoring of the gaki told him that all the young Yagami's partners had been female. And the probability of a girl, including one as suspicious as Misa-San, also having the anatomy capable of transferring a fertilized egg into anybody else was well below 0.000001.

Gah! Get off the sea horse trip! Was his mind really so weird or was he just looking for away out of being a father-to-be? L's not sure he wants the answer to that. He wanted the baby, right? Right? Had he not, just minutes ago, been irrational and willing to compromise his case and his friend for their child?

Yes their child. Unless Raito-Kun was somehow cloning himself, which was improbable especially given the timing of the conception, he was the father of their baby. Although this whole situation made little sense, it was more probable that only the teen possessed strange anatomy and had been fucked by a guy. All other combinations were just too unlikely. So _lucky_ him for being _that_ guy and L's sure he was _that_ guy. He'd been Raito-Kun's first male lover. L knew that for a fact, as good an actor as the brat was there are some things one just can't fake.

So what to do now?

He stalled and wondered what was the point of even having females and males to every species if anomalies like this could happen. No, this wasn't just an anomaly; this was unnatural and heading into the supernatural… Like Kira's power.

For the second time in a short while midnight eyes widened. How had he let that thought slip by him? Ah yes, he'd had to carry his unconscious companion in.

Anyway, this was proof wasn't it? Proof that Yagami Raito was indeed the first, original Kira. The power to control and kill people with just a name and face was certainly paranormal. The boy's strange development was also paranormal. Yet could one call a human male's ability to become impregnated a power? That seemed odd to the investigator. True both abilities were outside the norm but what connection did they really have?

It wasn't like Kira took criminal lives to give rise to an offspring of his own. Yes that couldn't be the case because Kira was definitely conscious of his actions and planned every action precisely. A planned pregnancy was too outside Kira's profile and had many unpredictable variables. So at the very least this turn of events was unplanned and would probably stick a wretch in Kira's overall plan, whether Raito was it or not. Yes, it wasn't direct proof Raito-Kun's being Kira, but the percent suspicion… So then what would need to be done? Should he keep the boy?

Damnit what was he thinking?

L set his computer to the floor and pulled his legs in, sitting down on his haunches. He needed to think about this, dislike at the outcome be damned. He was world-class-detectives L, Eraldo Coil, and Danuve; his life was his job and his job required him to be distant and objective. Lately he'd been letting that slip, letting the gaki in too close. Sure the brat was a friend but more importantly the auburn haired youth was a serial killer. L turned to the sleeping teen but the other was on his side facing away from him. With the covers drawn up all the way to that slender neck it was hard to tell if his suspect was breathing. However the skin kept its fleshy tone so L was assured that the youth hadn't suffered a teenaged version of SIDS. (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome)

If he could prove Raito-Kun was Kira it was his sworn duty to turn him over to the authorities, child be damned and his unborn-child be damned too. The world needed Kira to be caught, required the capture of this murderer and L was the one to do it.

Yet said kid chose that instant to roll over and those thoughts went out the window. Damn. L brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it. Hard. The band. _Harder_. The mask of pregnancy. _Harder_. The stretch of skin that sat over the tops of cheekbones and bridged over a perfectly straight nose, it was darker. _**Hardest**_. Not terribly, yet it clashed with the base skin tone enough for it to be visible to most. Blood and the sickening taste of copper and plasma. Quickly he pulled his hand back and inspected it. The wound was tiny and had already stopped bleeding. It was not worth any attention.

Not like Raito-Kun. The youngest Yagami male was always worth his attention. L noted that already the dark circles under the eyes had lightened, as some sort of direct contrast to the mask. The glow somehow looked stronger at the present and now that he knew what, soon to be whom, caused it, the luminescence seemed to call to him.

Very deliberately he pushed himself out of a crouch and under the covers with his prime suspect. Sweet soft lips were so very slightly open and simply excruciatingly inviting. L drew near and leaned in for the barest of brushes of their mouths. At the ghost of a touch Raito-Kun began to stir and the eyelids fluttered.

Oh Fuck! The teen was waking up!

Oh sure the adolescent could sleep through being moved and carried, was able to sleep through him tugging and violently shaking his right hand in hopeless attempts to free it but one freaking little lousy kiss and the brat was awake! Damn, was this boy _ever_ emotionally retarded!

L held his breath in hopes the teen wouldn't… Raito-Kun shifted closer…. L tensed up, every muscle in his body going ridged… then promptly the teen rolled over and away.

L literally sagged in bed. Well just what had he been expecting? Given the teen's pregnancy induced tiredness, prior to the 72 hours of near constant searching for Kira, prior to their bout of sex, prior to a VERY stressful doctor's visit, prior to being sedated; Raito-Kun was not likely to wake up before night fall. So why the hell was he feeling so jumpy?

Especially since sleep was requesting him too but there were many other things to do first. L mentally grimaced. The Kira case could not be put on hold but the investigation team would have to be handled. Especially delicate Raito-Kun's big bear of a father… Brrr. Then there were people he would have to contact and inform. Even more people he would have to make sure stayed out of the loop. And there was that doctor, all she said and— L halted. All she said... had been about getting rid of his baby, she never said anything about being able to keep it!

His guts seemed to pick then to experience that 'free fall' feeling for whatever inappropriate reason. When they decided to come back to the ground again L pulled up the file Mr. Wammy had made of the doctor. He scanned it quickly and though nothing appeared out of the norm, L's instincts were bothering him. Never one to let them sit he did a bit of digging. After all, if their baby could be kept they would need a pediatrician.

Past bringing up her file he dove into every available piece of police data on her. What he found was eye opening to say the least. How had the old man missed this? Ah, though divorced she'd still had her married name then. It appeared this woman had had two small run-ins with real yakuza before. The first of death threats and the second a break in. Yet all reports indicating originating from worried neighbors, further than that there was no indication of current ties, a record of bare minimum police involvement, and a general up standing citizen's record with nothing but two parking tickets.

Glad he checked L paused to think for half a moment. If he took this into account with the information Mr. Wammy put together. Hmm. Actually she could be of some use. He grabbed his cell and left the room. He would let the brat sleep; the physician however… It was now ten until five in the morning and with all the manners of a rock he dialed the doctor's personal, private line.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

An unopened bottle of white wine was slowly passed from one hand to the other and then was returned. Back and forth, back and forth. Yet no matter how many times the full bottle switched hands she could not decide. To drink or not to drink, that was her question.

If she did all the guilt eating at her would leave, if just for a time. Not that she didn't deserve the guilt. If she did she'd have one hell of a hangover, and it still wouldn't be near enough punishment. So what was the point in intoxicating herself? Didn't morality deem it her duty now to wallow in her condemnation, make herself as miserable as possible? And didn't that mean being stone cold sober?

She sighed. Dear Dios, what had happened to all her backbone? When had she become such a coward?

Dark eyes looked at the phone in her lap. She wanted terribly to call her daughter again, to hear her voice, to have confirmation the HER child lived. Her child while Sachiko's… Oh she would never be able to face her old friend ever again. She—

Had to answer the phone as it was ringing. Why was her daughter calling her back so soon?

"¿Mi 'ja? ¿Estás bien? Yo no creia-"1

"Doctor Rosa Ramos? Head of the pediatric division?" a low voice interrupted.

The older woman stiffened in her chair. This person was not her daughter, not her Kikyo. This man, for it was a male voice, knew her, her job and her private number. What the hell? "Yes this is she. Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"This is Kenichi and the latter is unimportant." There was a shortness to the monotone.

The foreign woman's insides turned to ice. It was HIM. It was that weird, creepy, pasty, rich bastard that just had to be yakuza! The one that had likely killed, by now, poor Raito-Kun. The very man that had sent her running to her phone to check that HER daughter was alright. Was he calling to intimidate her into silence? It galled her self-respect to know she would comply.

"Ramos-San." L semi-question when her pause grew too long.

She should hang up right now! Still the dark haired female needed some of her old grit back. Casually as she could she responded. "Ah yes! The boyfiend. Excuse me boyfriend. When can I expect the body to be found? And I do hope you left his face relatively intact, it would make his funeral much more pleasant." That tiny bit of bravery spent she went silent. From past experience she knew it was not… healthy… to truly annoy people with power.

L rocked back on his metaphorical heels. Obviously this woman and he were on different wavelengths. That she'd thought him a criminal met his expectation. However she believed he killed Raito-Kun? Some of her previous actions now made sense; the murderous glare, the injection, the assurance that the gaki would not wake, the insistance that THEY had time to plan an action and the reluctance of the youth leaving the hospital. The physician had thought L was taking Raito-Kun to be executed in order not to deal with the anomaly and she had given the brat a shot to insure a painless death.

She had an acute awareness of low level criminal operational planning, yet that suited L all the better. Purposefully he said nothing in answer to this. He needed her off her toes.

The silence made her nervous. Had she said too much? Obviously he was in the high circles if he got her number so quick. Not like other times, that had taken two days each. When the hell would she learn to keep her nosy nose out of the things like this! Medical mysteries were just not worth the danger!

Hesitantly she got down to what she thought was the heart of the matter. "I'm quite good at keeping my mouth shut. I'd never dream of going to the police. They will never know anything from me. In fact nobody will. I've already gotten rid of all scans and photos at the hospital. Walter-San has the only existing copies."

A tight, pale grin arose from that. A brave woman she was not, her own worries were breaking her down. It was however pleasing to know that his hunch about her distrust in law enforcement was right.

As the minutes ticked by, Kenichi-San's quiet was slowly driving her absolutely insane! Were criminals into psychological torture these days? Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth the bottle in the dark skinned hands went.

L heard the sound of… something moving. It was increasing in pace, likely the doctor was fiddling with something. Observing the dull noise switch to a near frantic speed L could tell she was cracking. As with almost all civilians, just a few minutes of L's time would be needed.

Mentally she cursed herself for taking interest in that strange lab report and for agreeing to the late meeting. Oh, and at this point she was half willing to curse Raito-Kun for that sweet face of his. Wasn't there a saying about curiosity killing some animal and another about bad things coming from innocent looking packages? How much longer would the silence continue? At this rate she would have a panic attack. "Kenichi-San?" No answer. "Kenichi-Sama?"

Sama eh? And the fear in the voice was palatable to L. She was dangerous because she was afraid of him yet she was useful for the same reason. "It's good to know you won't be running to the police Ramos-San. But then there is no reason to run. Despite what you may have thought he is alive and well. Actually it's his continued health that I am calling about."

Stop went the bottle. It took about five seconds for the information to click and when it did she sat for another two moments totally stunned. So she hadn't handed the boy over to a death sentence… A gargantuan guilt melted off her shoulders. Her little miracle case lived!

"R-r-r-ra-rai-." She stopped herself. This was not the time to act like a stuttering fool. "I am glad to hear that Kenichi-Sama." Actually she was so far beyond glad it was immeasurable. "I know this is not a matter that needs attention drawn to it, but please know that all matters can be taken care of at the hospital. I know three nurses that know how to be the definition of discrete and I can arrange them to be there on the night of your choosing. So when would you like to schedule the surgery?"

L scowled at that. A nasty feeling had passed through him at the word surgery. Writing it off as potential-parent-worry, which was still very new to him, he asserted. "I believe there is a misunderstanding Ramos-San. I am not interested in aborting MY baby; I want MY baby kept to term."

The bottle fell to the floor, clattered, rolled a bit and went completely unnoticed. "To term?!" Was he freaking kidding her? Logic said yes but she knew he was serious. "But we-, I-, it can't be said that that's even possible! Hell his current state shouldn't be possible! There is no way to know for how long that's going to last. And from that short exam I can't say that it wouldn't be compromising his health to continue. Not to mention his mental health! The hormone imbalance alone might send him over the edge. Oh and the odds of the child coming out normal from a situation like this! The odds of deformity, especially now including the CAT scan and the dyes, there-"

"There could be a deformity?" L again interrupted, his toes curled and it was difficult to keep his tone even.

Ramos stopped. 'Well duh!' didn't seem the right response now so she went for: "All things considered, there could be several. I don't know what spawned this mutation in him. I can't say that the fetus wouldn't contract it or something worse. I can't assume this would be a normal pregnancy. I don't know that the fetus is even genetically stable. Beyond that how can I be sure the cells, tissues, organs and systems will form as they should? I mean…" She trailed off. Good Lord, there was just so much to think about; her head began to spin.

L did not like that answer and he doubted he would like the next answer but he asked anyway. "Is there even a chance for both he and the baby to be well and go to full term?"

"Well yes but I don't think it's a good one. There needs to be a more thorough examination of his abdomen to give an actual estimation."

"Then another appointment will need to be arranged and soon."

The physician's heart rate doubled as another mental click occurred. "That's why you called isn't it?" Silence was her only answer. Holy high heaven, the pasty dangerous man wanted another appointment and possibly more after that. Up to four months of working in Yakuza grip. The very thought had her thankful she was already sitting!

Yet could she really turn her back on Raito-Kun again? For real this time and when he had a chance of survival? As nonchalantly as she could; "Well two A.M. is still good for me. What day works for the both of you?"

At the proper reply L spoke, "Tatsuya-Kun and I will be in touch," and hung up.

"Tat-" A dial tone sounded. "-suya-Kun…?" Doctor Ramos looked at the phone in her hand. Why had Kenichi-Sama call Raito-Kun 'Tatsuya' to her? Hadn't the youngest Yagami told him of their connection? As she thought about this dawning struck her. Raito-Kun couldn't have told him. There was just no way the boy was up yet, not with the shot dosage she'd given him. Also there had only been 'I' and 'my' in the conversation, no 'we' or 'our.' Feminine black eyes narrowed and very nasty names for Kenichi-Teme sprung to mind.

"Hijo de la gran puta!"2 She swore in her native tongue. This meant that Cabron3 was calling all the shots and would likely force Raito-Kun to keep this pregnancy. Oh how she wanted to wrap her hands around that pale skinny neck and just squeeze right now. It was maddening to know she couldn't and worse to know she wouldn't. She snorted in anger; but really all she could do was go with it, at least for now.

Setting the phone down Rosa was surprised to find her other hand empty. Where had the bottle gone? Locating it quickly she got up and set it on the reading table beside her. This was absolutely not the time for wine of any sorts. Resolutely she walked away from it. Now was the time to look through her things and find that old bottle of tequila she'd kept.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Call terminated, L put his cell on the counter and his palms took their familiar place atop his knees. He thought about what the woman had said. It was true, both she and he could not assume this would be a normal pregnancy. Beyond being monitored Raito-Kun would have to be medically monitored and more closely than L had previously supposed.

This meant more drastic actions would have to be taken and dealt with in a shorter time scale. Especially with the team… Retrieving his cellular again L set about making a series of phone calls and e-mails, with a bit of video splicing thrown into the mix.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

At seven sharp Aizawa and Matsuda walked in, only one of the two immediately noticed the change.

With distrust clear in his voice Aizawa demanded, "Ryuuzaki-San where is Raito-San?" The afro-haired man had thus far been under the impression that the teen would never be fully cleared by the detective, no matter his innocence. For the both not to be chained…

The youngest cop stopped and glanced around. "Oh yeah, he's not attached to you."

L feigned slight annoyance as he turned to the two. "He is in bed, wasting time sleeping. At five this morning he collapsed. It is unlikely he will wake before this evening." With that he turned back to the computer screen before him.

Aizawa nodded in understanding. Now that he could believe. The insomniac had kept an insane schedule since their break in the case. It wasn't surprising that the teenager couldn't keep up with the chronically sleep deprived.

Matsuda's face mimicked a goldfish for a long moment. "You mean you guys worked through last night? Like a whole day straight?"

Aizawa almost face planted on the floor.

L swiveled in his chair to give the idiot a queer look.

Once he recovered the older cop started. "What the hell? Matsuda didn't you notice?" How could the other not have seen Ryuuzaki-San and Raito-San working for three days straight?

A blank stared was stuck on the puzzled face. "Notice what?"

The afro-headed man groaned while L went back to work, both just let it go. The moron wasn't worth the time explaining.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Soichiro could follow along well enough, he could read between the lines but what was actually said wasn't registering. He supposed he was in shock, or he was until Mogi caught him with a quiet "Chief?"

Stepping further away from the Director's door, he pulled the other officer with him. "Mogi-San I've just been informed of some very grave news."

As he explained he watched the taller man's face, it remained as stoic as always. At first Soichiro thought it was the shock, then realized it wasn't and wondered if Mogi just got botox injections often.

Once the big man had heard everything and the elder Yagami himself had calmed significantly it was clear what then had to do. After a bit of filing they left for the team base. The ride there had never felt so long to the older police officer.

As always the chief's eyes sought out his son as soon as he arrived, not finding him was enough to throw him off topic. Already on edge he was quick to ask, "Ryuuzaki-San where is my son?"

L instead of answering typed in a few simple keys on the giant computer and a shot, taken from behind of Raito-Kun sleeping was displayed for a brief moment. "Yagami-San's son will be sleeping for a few more hours."

Soichiro blinked and felt a rush of parental feelings spread in him. His son, his perfect boy, was working so terribly hard to clear his name and was trying so valiantly to pursue justice that the father had let many things slip by him. He was regretting it now. He should have talked to him each time Raito had regurgitated from stress. He should have laid a hand on a shoulder each time the adolescent had slipped into quiet, distressed, catatonic thought. Hell, he should have been the one to pull his son out of that, not Ryuuzaki with whatever he'd quietly whisper in the still ear.

But, as usual, he'd taken too much pride in Raito's cheeriness and enthusiasm with the case. He'd always seen his eldest child as some pure and unstoppable force; as this untouchable entity that would eventually change the world for the better. Yet he'd just seen him asleep for exhaustion. It was deplorable to the father to realize he'd let things get so far. Never the less his angel child's dedication spurred him on in his decision. "Everyone, I have an announcement. I just heard from the director that Kira has started bribing politicians."4

L watched silently as Aizawa interrupted and looked hopeful, only to be shot down. The disbelief on the puffed haired man and the idiot was clear as day. The look only intensified as the Chief told of resigning from the NPA and it all began to sink in for the two.

L chose then to speak up. "I think you should all go back to the police. I was all alone in the beginning. Almost every police officer turned their backs to me when the threat of losing their lives became reality… With the support you guys gave me until now, I'll be able to continue this case on my own."5

Naturally Yagami-San was quick to point out that he'd been the one to ask help from the NPA. Equally fast L let him know that with out police support, four mere civilians wouldn't cut it. When the older man pressed to at least have the option of choosing to go or to stay, L shut him down completely. "Your eagerness to keep pursuing Kira means nothing. If you quit all you would be is a civilian. Besides my rule of not working with civilians, you would just get in my way of pursuing Kira through non-police related avenues." L pause to open the link to Mr. Wammy and a gothic letter L. "Watari please escort them to the door and take back all key cards. They will not be returning."

Soichiro was close to jittering with rage. Ryuuzaki really was a bastard! With teeth grit he made for the bedroom to get his sleeping son, only to be stopped when Watari appeared and stepped into his way, deliberately not letting him pass. He spun to the famed investigator. "Ryuuzaki-San! What is the meaning of this? You just said you don't work with civilians!"

No matter that that was a lie L defended, "Correct, but Yagami-Kun is not just a civilian, he is still a suspect and I do work with suspects."

Soichiro's jaw dropped and worked a few times with no success. "Y-you're keeping my son?" The entire room was suddenly devoid of all sound when Ryuuzaki just nodded. All the police stared completely dumbfounded. "B-but he's my son!"

L gave him a flat look, "I am aware of the relation Yagami-San now if you will please leave."

At last Soichiro's top blew and in a bark of a yell he let out, "I'm not leaving my son with you! Look how you treat him, up three days if not more! And you fight! Who'll be here to stop you?"

"This is the first that Yagami-San complains of my treatment of him. If it was no concern of yours before it should be no concern of yours now. Also you recall it was Matsuda that stopped all fights, if not he and I ourselves. As for sleeping…" L quirked a curious grin. "Is Yagami-San suggesting a bedtime for Yagami-Kun?" Oh that was hilarious to the super sleuth.

The remarks stung the father, stung him deeply and Ryuuzaki's patronizing words did not help! Not giving up he asserted; "How do I know you won't just lock him up again or do something to him?"

L stopped another grin at the vague 'do something.' Oh he'd 'done' quite a lot to the brat already and it landed him in this mess. Still he said, "Your concern of locking him up or causing undue harm is unfounded. Kira is still at large and it would be a waste not to utilize Yagami-Kun and insure his highest efficiency." He paused then added, "Besides Yagami-Kun would be returned to you when cleared of all suspicion and proven innocent, as he will be a civilian then."

Reminded of the accusation held against his child, Soichiro halted his would-be reply. What could he say? Say to the man in charge of bringing the world's most infamous murderer to justice. Say to the man that had his son's future in his hands. Even if he were not taking that into account, Raito would surely be furious to be pulled off the case. Rightly so too, his boy would have still been a suspect but with no means of working to clear his name. No as much as he hated this, and he did, he could not do that to his precious Raito. He made another move to the room, at least to say goodbye yet Watari stood firmly in his path. He sighed in frustration, then; "Please tell my son I want him to take better care of himself."

L looked on coolly as the chief then the others commenced to leave. Once they were gone a tiny pang of remorse hit him. He would miss the company if not the people themselves. And he didn't feel too proud of himself for separating Yagami Soichiro from his son, permanently. However it had to be done and he should at minimum be glad that his plan went off without hitch or detection. Though he was down a few favors, it was well worth it to keep his unborn child.

L's mood only went up when Mr. Wammy returned bringing a whole strawberry cheesecake.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

After finishing off the strawberry packed morsel L wondered what to do now. It was just nine A.M. now and already the doctor, the team and most importantly Yagami-San had all been taken care of. L longer had to be concerned the older man finding out he was shagging 'his perfect son,' and made the other a soon-to-be-grandfather. No amount of excitement over a bun in the oven, never mind that the oven shouldn't be there in the first place, would have held him back. L tensed slightly realizing belatedly that Aizawa, maybe even Mogi would have likely followed their chief in turning him from white to black and blue. Oh that would not have been pretty.

Anyway with those matters seen to and just waiting for reply to his other plans L was left with either work or research. Then an abrupt yawn reminded him of a third option. Having actually stayed up a full 96 hour that included work, stress, sex, worry, becoming a potential father and a big change to his life, L thought sleep was best now.

Funny how he suddenly felt more tried now that he was heading to bed. Once he entered the room he looked at his friend, peacefully sleeping on mentioned bed. Not bothering with his clothes sat on top of the covers. Now what to do about Raito-Kun?

His baby he wanted, his kid he would keep but what about the brat? What about the gaki wrapped around his child? Looking at the adolescent; so relax, with the dark half-moons under his eyes gone and the baby glow back in full force, L thought back to their first time. To the screw that figuratively screwed the both of them.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

145 Days Ago

His Kira suspect wanted to be locked up, fine but first he wanted to scratch an itch. "Yagami-Kun will follow me, I have something I want to discus in private with him. The team will stay here and break for one hour." That was all he needed to say as he got up with the youth following him. L had total control over the situation but he wondered if that would last. He could practically hear the deductions and the possibilities running through Raito-Kun's head as they went down one floor in the elevator. He had reserved two floors above and below the hotel floor they worked in. His usual paranoia was paying off as they trekked down the long hall to the supply closet. Actually L could have chosen to lead Raito-Kun into any number of rooms as they were all open, but it would not do to let the other think this was more than it was. He opened the door to the closet and gave the youth an expectant look.

Dawning awakened in those chocolate orbs and Raito studied him for a moment. So this was what Ryuuzaki wanted. Well… that was blunt, yet when had his pursuer ever been subtle? The teen launched into a debate of the pros and cons of this but stopped himself. Raito knew he would agree, no matter what conclusion he came up with he knew he would agree. He didn't know why that was so but now wasn't the time to think about it. The auburn haired one walked in and yanked on the hanging chain, flicking a light on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- M Rated Warning! Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The narrow room was still fairly dark due to the frailty of the single dim bulb, but at least it was clean. Simi-full, metal, open shelves lined the lined the walls to his left and right leaving the far wall bare. Good thing to because he was roughly shoved into it a second later. Raito barely had time to turn around before the detective was pressed to him. Well actually the midnight haired male was kneeling in front of him and holding his hips to the wall. Pale hands lifted then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. So the bastard wanted to blow him? Fine, but that still didn't mean the he could be pushed around. Raito's less than civil remark died in his throat as the long fingers jumped into his boxers and grabbed him. Eager beaver wasn't he?

L took note of the lack of response. Well that was slightly disappointing, yet the member in his grasp was growing hard. He set about stroking the boy and tugging the annoying clothes away. Pants and shorts were down to ankles before the brat's oppositional streak showed. Rather than be annoyed L planted his mouth on the rising erection. He swirled is tongue over the crown and surprise-surprise, the gaki was willing to part with the lower half of his clothing. Urgently he used his left hand to push the legs further apart to give him room to work while his right sorted through the supplies. Aha, there it was. L moved to deep throat the brat and swallowed it.

Raito had lost his clothes for this? So the genius wasn't good at everything; this idiot sucked at sucking. Was a bad fellatio going to be his only comfort ahead of his captivity? He was about to recommend he show Ryuuzaki how it was done when a moist touch connected with a place no other had dared. Violently he pushed the other away.

Brown eyes took in the puzzled black eyes. Raito stiffened. Oh! Ryuuzaki wanted sex. Not only that but the pale one thought he wanted it also and had accepted. That was why the investigator had pinned him to the wall and taken away his clothes. Yes, taken them away to take him! Oh this was different than the simple make out sessions the youth was used to. A rush of embarrassment hit him. He was Kira, Soon-To-Be-God of this world, always one step ahead of the detective yet here he was half nude and surprised as hell! Suppressing the shock he focused on the crouched one, so now the question was, would Raito let him?

L watch those too sharp eyes go over him, taking in every relevant detail as the mind behind them worked furiously. It felt like Raito-Kun was analyzing and judging every piece of him. Suddenly he was acutely aware of his physical and social shortcomings. No he was not the suave beauty the boy was, but then why had the gaki accepted this if just to turn him away now? This wasn't a top-bottom issue; otherwise, the brat would just fight for position. The kid was measuring him, trying to deem him worthy of something maybe?

Abruptly his bewilderment ended as the brat seemed to come to a decision. Firmly two hands encircle his right wrist then maneuvered his fingers back to the gaki's entrance. Earlier indecision can be studied later. Without further a due L shoved three fingers in, it earns him a loud hiss. His large eyes widen even more and L felt his jaw drop, hastily he withdrew the digits. How the hell was that possible?

The younger male steadily returned from the world of pain that he'd had a quick glimpse of. What he saw when he got back was comprehension glowing in obsidian orbs. He cursed them and the heat they brought to his cheeks. Ryuuzaki knew he had something Kira did not. Even if it was just knowledge of sex and experience; it drove Raito up the wall to be second at any thing. But what could he do about it now? He shifted his gaze away from Ryuuzaki. It had been a mistake to let the man continue. Another mistake. One more and he might as well turn himself in, Kira wasn't suppose to make mistakes. He willed the redness in his face away.

Okay, likely Raito-Kun wasn't a complete virgin, but that extreme level of tightness and the prior action probably meant the kid hadn't been a uke before. For a second, L wondered if they should continue. He'd never been with a virgin before, semi- or otherwise. In fact, the last time he'd had a virgin encounter L had been the virgin. He clearly remembered it being less then good, down right painful actually. At least he knew what not to do. With intentional slowness L neared, giving the brat time to reject him. He would not take it personally if the child did, he'd already been accepted once and if he were turned down now it would be out of fear of pain.

Raito's instincts were screaming at him to keep the other away yet his nerves stilled at the way the onyx haired one looked at him. Cautiously Ryzuuzaki settled between his parted legs. In deliberate view more lotion was added to the fingers and with a complete lack of haste they touched him there again. The digits gently circled his ring, continuously adding the barest amount of pressure. That felt good and soothed the still stinging flesh. Raito felt even better when the investigator started to lick his re-hardening cock in long strokes from base to tip.

With the attention to his penis it was effortless to ignore the soft caressing at the actual hole of his anus, at least until the tip of an index finger was eased in. Raito waited for the pain but it didn't come, it just felt weird. Then the finger embarked on moving with great care, gradually introducing more of the thin length. Without any difficulty he adjusted to it swiftly. Then the single digit is removed, even more lotion is added and two fingers are beginning to push at his portal. Raito tries to relax and store all this passively in his mind. To him this closet quickie will be data collection and once it's over Kira will no longer be second to Ryuuzaki.

Raito-Kun is watching him too closely, is absorbing every detail. There's something odd regarding it that he can't pin point. L watches for a reaction as a third is added and finds resistance but there is only curiosity in the chocolate orbs. He takes out his limbs to add more lotion. If L has to use up the whole closet supply so be it. This time the fingers sink to the second knuckle and he commences to scissor them and spread them in any angle he can.

Raito held back a moan as the fingers began to move in and out. It simply wouldn't do for Kira of all people to be moaning, grunting and groaning like some animal in heat. Even if this was a new, beginning to be pleasurable sensation. Then something inside him got brushed, something that made his dick hop and that standard suddenly seemed a lot more difficult to keep. When they switch from stretching to teasing that spot in him Raito redefined it as the second most pleasurable experience of his life. Unconsciously his body initiated a riposte without him, moving down against the fingers.

Was this feeling the same as what the girls he'd been with went through? If it was he felt as sudden forgiveness for them for being so obnoxiously and grotesquely loud. He was seriously having a tough time keeping his breathing from shaking or his body from overreacting. Yet there had to be more than this, so why the hell was Ryuuzaki being so sluggish? He'd never spent this long prepping a girl, virgin or not. And he wasn't a girl, he wouldn't break, he could handle it rough!

L, for the life of him, could not figure out how Raito-Kun was staying so quiet and calm. If not for the dripping erection he would have serious doubts to the brat's enjoyment of this. However when impatient hands set about pulling him up, the detective almost smirked, the gaki had just betrayed himself. Still he was not done with his prep and L would not be rushed into anything or anyone, tempting though the teen maybe.

Without an ounce of reserve L stood, grabbed the adolescent's hand and put it over his own covered hard-on. Coffee colored eyes flew open in surprise of what they felt. Yes, that's right, L's not exactly lacking there. For all his skinniness, nature or genetics had been very kind to him there. That settled he dropped the limp hand and went back between the now trembling legs to add more lotion and a fourth finger.

Maybe… Maybe guys just needed more prep, Raito thought. Yup, sure they did, he would stick with that. He also would shut up and not hurry the endowed man. Nonetheless there was a part of him that wanted to call the whole thing off before he had to take the 'whole thing' inside himself. He wasn't used to pain, at least not physical pain but he wasn't used to cowardice either. Besides Kira wouldn't/shouldn't back down from fear, pain or fear of pain and it was to late to do so without being a total wimp.

All to soon the digits left him and Ryuuzaki got up to strip. Raito did the same with his remaining shirt. As the shirt lifted away from his head his eyes just happened to see the investigator's weeping member. It had been an accident, it did not spring from morbid fascination or fear. Nope, definitely not either of those he assured himself vehemently. Discretely he took in a deep, calming breath. He would be fine and if he wasn't Ryuuzaki's death would just be that much sweeter when the time came. This he vowed.

L saw a slight shift in the cocoa orbs and that usual determined look rose once more. Thank god, confident Raito-Kun was back, that he could deal with. Feeling more comfortable about not screwing some sort of terrified child, he took his place between firm thighs and pulled one of them up to his waist. The auburn haired youth caught on quickly and wrapped it around L. It was the first proactive move the other had made and conveniently brought him aligned with the hole. At the same instant he began to push in and penetrate L grabbed the cock at his belly, pumping it.

Tight, wet, warm. Tight, Wet, Warm! TIGHT, Wet, Warm!! TIGHT, WET, Warm!!! TIGHT, WET, WARM!!! It was all L's mind registered at the moment. Sweet fuck! And he was just a third of the way in! It took all his will power not to just savagely take the gaki right now; however, Raito-Kun's face showing distinct traces of pain certainly assisted. The dark haired man paused a few moments then slowly added another third. He repeated this cycle until he was in to the hilt. Oh he should have scratched this inch long ago, the moment he first met the brat. The ex-cherry-boy had the most delicious, constricting 'embrace' he'd ever had. He could barely wait to get going and turn the quiet, harsh, erratic panting that was coming out of the kid's plush lips into all out screams of ecstasy. L wondered what would it take to make his alias or some confession rise from the mouth. Then again he may bellow Raito-Kun's name by the end of this, the brat was so freaking tight!

Ow. Ow. Owie! This hurt! Raito just could not get his lungs under control and kept making sounds unbecoming of a God-To-Be. For all of Ryuuzaki's care this still hurt quite a good deal. It would be a mini-miracle if the large dick didn't get permanently stuck in him! Why did the bastard have to be so big? Chicks who said bigger was better were morons! The teen swore this was Ryuuzaki's torture weapon designed to punish him for being Kira. Raito was so going to kill the bastard for this later! Still the pain was receding and the hand on him helped. He tensed as a thumb ran over his slit, then froze as a deep groan rumbled past his ears and the one in him jerked. All hurt vanished for a moment when his prostate was hit with a force much harder than fingers were capable of. Internally Raito moaned. Was that the appeal to guy sex? Maybe he was writing it off just a tad too soon.

Then Ryuuzaki started to move and the pocket monster was petting him in all sorts of ways. He had never expected it to feel like this! This was pleasure from the inside! It was weird! This too full feeling that then was too empty; ever alternating in an increasing rhythm. Yet besides weird it was good. So unbelievably and earthshakingly good! No more than that, it went so far past good in an indescribable way. Without the hurt it was delightful and intoxicating to have someone this close. That fact that it was the detective didn't matter, none of his partners mattered. It was just this level of closeness, this intimacy he'd never felt before that thrilled him! Instinctively Raito did something he'd never done with another lover, he curled himself around the seme.

L's pace almost broke when arms drew him close, wrapping around his torso and the auburn head dropped into the crook of his shoulder. Soft lips now muffled their sound against his collarbone, giving tantalizing airy brushes to his skin. Actually the whole young body seemed to pull him near yet compensated for it by using the leg over his hip to hauled him in deeper. L answered by circling a forearm about the back of the slender waist, though he too made up for it by pounding into the brat in earnest, and with the accuracy of a mastermind targeted the gland with every thrust.

Raito couldn't stop a shudder of elation when the detective changed angles. In his mind he cried out each time Ryuuzaki drove into him and whimpered every time he left. The continuous slamming of his passage and the manipulation of his erection was leaving him breathless, figuratively and literally, he was crushed against a smooth wall after all. This intense feeling, this feeling that made him hot all over and sweat, was waking something up inside him, something almost primal; something previously untouched. He clawed at the raven-haired man and began meeting him move for move.

L bit is lip when the hands on his back turned unfriendly and blunt nails tried to tear into his flesh. He would have marks there later but he just didn't care. Raito-Kun seemed so impassioned and alive right now; it sent him to inconceivable new heights. If this was what the gaki got like during sex, L was astonished the boy let him see this discomposed side… Then something clicked and the perplexing the way the child had watched him fell into place. Raito-Kun had never had sex with another male prior to him, period. That's why the brat hadn't fought him for control and why the youth had observed L so vigilantly. Raito-Kun was learning what to do. That was fine with him and it stroked his pride nicely. The teen may have to sit gingerly for a while but L decided to leave a lasting impression.

Raito's head shot up when a hold on his other thigh left him disconnected from the ground. At once he stabilized by joining this leg with the other around the detective and hissed at the amazing force of the blows to his pleasure center. Ryuuzaki was supporting all his weight and he was practically sitting on the super member. Each invasion shook his entire frame and the sensation was staggering! With both legs up he was fast approaching orgasm. Already he could feel his sack tighten and a heat coat his flushed skin. Then for some extraordinary reason he locked his gaze with the investigator's. The other's eyes were looking at him with such raw-undiluted-lust it was too much! Raito's climax, the most powerful one of his life, hit him so hard it sucked the sound out of a scream that tore loose.

L let out a long moan as Raito-Kun's channel clamped near viciously down on him. He couldn't pull out if wanted to, not that he did. So engrossed in the feeling he didn't notice the tension in one part of the passage suddenly give and swallow just the very tip of him. It made the smallest amount of suction and that was all L needed. He came in the most mind-blowing, bombastic, electric orgasm ever. The only thing going through his head at that moment was tight, wet, and warm…

As Raito's rode both Ryuuzaki's rod and his bliss, the youth didn't realize a new part of him was breached. The moister levels in him increase and then abruptly the seme came. A tiny part of Raito's mind that remarkably still worked wrote off the early wetness to pre-cum. Finally his ejaculate seemed to end and send a mass of delectable aftershocks to his system. The world's best afterglow chose that instant to grab him and the adolescent went limp, in all senses of that word, in the detective's hold. Raito, in the wake of excellence manifested, unexpectedly felt so sleepy and relaxed. He even gave the other a small smile as dark orbs encountered his.

L nearly chuckled at the positively adorable drowsy kitten imitation Raito-Kun was doing. Sex tired vixen was more like it. He basked in the post sex paradise only a few ticks more. His itch was scratched and if he wasn't careful he'd develop another one. Creamy limbs released him and were set to the floor again with just a little coercing. Calmly L held the youth until they were steady and then commenced to pull out.

Most of his brain having made it out of his fogged state, Raito sternly choked down any sound of disappointment or longing as the flaccid length was removed. As it seems to take an eternity to leave, some childish part of him marveled at himself for taking the huge prick in. An all too descriptive soppy pop noise appeared in the air as Ryuuzaki finally left. It made Raito cringe, and then cringe further at the combination of emptiness in his hole and fluids running along his inner legs. Eew! Pointedly not looking he grabbed towels from the metal racks and wiped himself vigorously. To his side the detective was looking at him with something akin to horror. What was his problem? Mentally he shrugged, threw the towels away and started looking for his clothes.

L stared in dumbstruck horror at his floppy flesh. It was red, not fucked raw red but wet blood red. Their fantastic fuck was ruined! He'd torn Raito-Kun! Exactly what he hadn't wanted to do! He looked to the boy. There, there was the blood dripping down the backs of the thighs. An immediate apology formed yet it died on his tongue as he watched the youth. Raito didn't seem hurt, in pain or even aware of the red liquid that mingled with the white. Hell, as the kid moved about retrieving his clothing L was hard pressed to find the minutest of limps to the teen's steps. L grabbed a cloth of his own and cleaned his body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Undetected, he observed the boy as they both dressed. Really it wasn't a lot of blood, there was no continual bleeding, and L couldn't recall an instant where the brat had been in disproportional pain. If the gaki was torn he should be showing some signs of hurt. Unfortunately there wasn't time or away to convince the prideful nuisance to let him check. However there maybe another way…

Soon they were dressed and again Raito follow the hunched male out, yet once in the hall Ryuuzaki chose a room, entered and kept on until they reached a bathroom. With little fanfare the other moved to the shower stall and turned on the faucet.

Taking but a step back from the rushing water a monotone voice announced. "Yagami-Kun may shower if he likes. I will remain here. You have five minutes."

Raito shot a falsely pleasant smile at the detective and in an ambiguous tone said. "You're so generous Ryuuzaki-San."

"Four and a half."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L sighed and crawled under the covers. Raito-Kun had probably thought him a pervert for watching his ass so closely, but at the time he'd been too busy looking for further bleeding to care. Then again maybe he was a bit pervy, as he had noted the way the water had run down the shapely backside and that had inspired their last… session.

Taking his mind out of the gutter L refocused on the blood and wondered if the teenaged male wasn't like a virgin girl in that respect. Still he knew too little about what was actually, physically, going on inside the youth to analyze the hypothesis. What L did know was that he is a possible Father-To-Be and Yagami Raito is getting the unique experience of being mister-mommy.

But this was all off topic, his question was, did he want to keep Raito-Kun too? Yes he had called the brat Koibito but now that some, definitely only some, of the shock and confusion wore off, L did not feel correct in calling the teen that or any other term for lover. At least not yet, though it surprised him that he did see it could be possible.

However there was just something off in the way the adolescent dealt with him. It was constantly there, like a shadow that had no purpose other than being. L sensed it more acutely while they fucked, except he just couldn't name or define what it was. He thought it might be a feeling of lacking, coming from the gaki yet he couldn't say with certainty.

Not that that stopped the investigator from wanting the brat, if only physically. L had always had a very high appreciation for the Yagami youth's body, especially since the boy had made it accessible to him. Even with the changes he still found the teen absolutely fuckable. So body-wise there was no problem... well so far.

The detective turned and gazed at the youth. Darkish, auburn brown hair brushed over the forehead and halted before full, semi-lengthy lashes. Eyelids hid cool chocolate eyes he knew to be there. A flawless nose, not pointed up or down on a face that's not too flat or too round. Completely kissable lips that always looked good enough to eat. Even with the band, or perhaps because of it, the sun-touched tone to the skin was appealing.

L had to admit, Yagami Raito-Kun was agonizingly beautiful.

L paused then mentally cursed. Great. All this thinking about the K.O.-ed brat gave him a boner and no one other than Mr. Righty to relieve it. Irritably the older male willed it away. That done he scooted over and brought the unconscious boy to him. When the lax doll of a teen didn't protest, resist or even register the movement, L placed the child's head on his own shoulder. It was the same position as they had been in the first night they slept together. It felt kind of pointless to do this but that didn't matter at the moment. Maybe this time he would actually sleep; if only for a few hours.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Slowly Raito returned to consciousness, even as he woke he still felt tired. It was a well-known tiredness that he'd gotten wretchedly used to. Cocoa eyes blearily opened, crossed briefly and fixed on a strange sight. He was most certainly not used to the clock in front of his face reading 8:34 P.M.! What the hell? Since when did he sleep that long? Since when had the detective let him?

As he stirred another began stirring too, inside of him! Memories flooded back and submerged him in a new feeling; some thing completely foreign and unpleasant. The feeling intensified and turned horrible, so bad that his stomach tried to flood whatever he'd eaten last back up. Nausea so fierce and overwhelming abruptly attacked his head as well as digestive tract.

Bathroom! Bathroom!!

Limbs still clumsy from sleep did not impede him from reaching his destination in the blink of an eye. Ripping the toilet seat up Raito nearly decapitated himself in his haste as he leaned in to vomit. [BLEH! Even as the vile fluid exited his mouth he named the awful feeling. It was shame, tremendous amounts of shame.

Unadulterated, genuine, suffocating, shameful shame. A shame so large and harsh his body couldn't handle it thus tried to reject it. Yet the action solely reminded him the cause of his shame and deepened it. Again triggering his body to attempt to expel the unfamiliar sense. More putrid smelling liquid hit the toilet bowl.

This alien detestable feeling, was so wholly new to him. And why shouldn't it be? Until today he was Yagami-freaking-Raito! Every parent's dream, rising star student of all of Japan, wet dream fantasy of his peers, with one of the brightest futures this side of the world! The boy blessed with all the intelligence, skills, charm and looks! He was something others wished to be, to have or to defeat.

What was he now? An inhuman, mid-gendered freak of nature! He was a stain on his family, his ancestors and his nation! He wasn't even a he anymore, as of today he was an 'It'! An 'It' that should not be in this world! He wondered if he should even attempt to save face at this point; do the honorable thing and commit suicide.

Digestive juices burned his throat yet still his organs sent more, adding to the stink. Even as he continued to throw up more shame seemed to rise up and fill him. Copious quantities of shame; under the extreme weight of it Raito felt his normally immense pride and self worth breaking. All his life long accomplishments just seemed to fade to nothing in the face of this abundant feeling.

Tiny tears threatened to fully form from the throbbing force on the muscles lining his intestines. Thankfully he ran out of stuff to puke as his spit a last bit of foamy bile. So now he was stuck with dry heaving, and sounding like a cat about to up chuck a fur ball. His body on autopilot he flushed the mess away as he panted to catch his breath.

He felt subhuman; like something dirty that should remain forever unspoken. Raito's standards he set for himself were utterly, mercilessly crushed. If getting fat marred them, getting pregnant obliterated them!

As if that wasn't enough his shame suddenly turn into pain. Pain at no longer being THE Yagami Raito, invulnerable boy wonder. Pain at realizing all his hard work, self-improvements, IQ, achievement record and charisma could not help him now.

That thought alone tore him from familiar ground and set him a foot from the edge of a steep precipice. Mentally the teen could see himself almost at the brink of a gray chasm. His feet firmly planted in rocky ashen ground as he looked on into an endless dark abyss. It seemed to call to him and that frightened Raito.

Out of a feeling of self-preservation he stopped such thoughts and shakily he hauled himself up to the sink to wash his mouth out; the repulsive flavor on his tongue is beginning to bring the nausea back. Gently he washed his oral cavity, then his face. Still leaning over the basin he let the water run down his face, drip off his nose and into the drain.

He needed to calm down and think rationally about this. And definitely not get all emotional again like a preg-, er, yeah. 'Stay calm, deep breath in, deep breath out,' He ordered himself. Okay so he was… unhealthy but Dr. Ramos said that they could fix that. So why wasn't he in a hospital bed right now with stitches on his belly and an IV in his arm?

No that would call attention to himself and the detective, and he knew that would not due for either of them. Raito didn't want _anyone_ to know about this and Ryuuzaki would not want his father knowing. It would be… what had the bastard called it? …an inconvenience. So nobody had to know about this, he would just talk to the detective and figure out how and when to… fix his condition.

The wobbly level of composedness he had just reached was suddenly pulled out from under him like a rug at an unexpected thought. How The Fucking Hell Had He Gotten Knocked-Up? He grabbed the sink counter as his legs went weak.

And there was no denying that he wasn't. The symptoms fit, it explained the movement in his guts and he unfortunately had the Ultra-Sound picture burned into the back of his eyes! So he was but he mentally repeated, 'How The Fucking Hell Did I Get Knocked-Up?'

He was a guy! With all the fully functional male anatomy! He wasn't some stupid girl, he didn't have boobs or a vagina. He didn't have a dumb uterus, periods or once a month moodiness. He was a HE! …wasn't he? Externally he knew for sure he was male and had always been male. Internally, well, it bothered him he couldn't say about the uterus but the other two he would have freaking remembered. It wasn't like he was a teen-e-bopper anymore, if he had those parts, they would have kicked in when the rest of him went through puberty. And he would have freaking noticed and remembered! …Right?

Actually he wasn't so sure about that. The teen would have trusted his memory completely but he had holes in it. Blank spaces in the time between ten or so months ago and just under five months ago. Surely his lapse in memory didn't extend over years. In fact, ever since Kira came into the world he'd- KIRA!

Raito lost his grip on the counter and his butt hit the floor rather painfully. The adolescent let out a choked hiss. Owie! Why did that hurt so much? He felt his face heat as he realized the fall hurt a lot more because his passage was still sore from sex.

Sex that he never should have had in the first place! The auburn haired male knew that had it not been for that primary encounter nearly five months ago the others would not have followed. So why did his ass hurt now? Why was he in this god-awful situation now? Because of one stupid night Yagami Raito couldn't keep his bloody legs crossed!

The teen scowled at that. Well it was too fucking late to close them now! The scowl grew harsher.

But why hadn't he? Why had he fucked the raven-haired other? The Yagami youth just could not remember. Honestly there was a lot he wasn't able to recall about that night which perplexed the hell out of him- Oh! He'd gotten side tracked!

Kira's timeline matched his memory gaps… HOLY SHIT! In a series of chain reactions Raito's mind started putting things together, recalling instances he hadn't before and analyzing everything at a speed he could not emotionally keep up with. Too many hours in his room after all studying was done, the near high-jacking on the bus, learning Ray Penber's name, meeting Misora Naomi, Misa just popping up in his life, his unfulfilling four girl juggle and his insistence to be held in observation. All of it implied he was the first Kira.

Raito jerked at that but still his mind kept weaving connections at an unstoppable velocity. The capability to kill via heart attacks, traffic accidents, suicides, disease and other means proved that Kira's unholy power could effect and control the fate of a person. Kira could potentially have the power to make the structures to accommodate pregnancy, if not self-fertilization. If so, then to what end; to have some kind of Anti-Christ growing in his belly? Raito froze for half second but his brain plowed right on through.

Although he didn't remember the night of conception but Kira would have. Kira would have to have known it would be fundamentally retarded to allow it to occur. There were just so many reasons not too, things along the lines of; getting pregnant while captured, losing it while in solitary, casting suspicion, bleeding out during a miscarriage, drawing attention to the secretive detective, pissing off Second-Kira-Misa, getting caught for real, becoming a science experiment and more. There was just no positive outcome or way the thing could be kept to birth.

Coming to that conclusion spun his rushing thoughts into a new direction. Kira hadn't known this to be possible. The conception happened by unknown powers, Kira's yet undiscovered or by something else. Had Kira proverbially shot himself in the foot or was it God playing God or Karma playing a bitch?

At that idea the Yagami boy's head slowed and a dizziness swept him. As it dissolved things began to sink in.

Holy high mother of fucking kami, he is Kira.

The shame was back, in full force and the only reason he didn't vomit was because he had nothing left to hurl. It didn't, however, stop his guts from clenching achingly. What the hell had he been thinking? Becoming a murderer to kill murderers. How hypocritical! Oh and not just criminals but innocent people and law enforcement as well. The shame in him grew and kept building. There wasn't a rock on this world low enough to hide under. Raito would never be able to face his family, particularly his father who'd had so much faith in him, again. The teen wouldn't be able to face anybody else again. He would never be able to face the world again. Honestly it felt like he could die of shame right now.

Then like last time the pain returned in a torrential downpour. It stomped on him like a bug. Inflicting cosmic levels of anguish into every cubic millimeter of him. This unbearable volume of pain splintered in his mind and commenced to eat it. Even with that his thoughts started running.

He'd ruined his life! His aspirations of being a hotshot NPA were out of his reach. All his dreams of making a difference in the world were gone. Every desire for his future he had ever had were broken and shredded. All his childhood and adolescent yearnings were now so completely separated from him. And it hurt! In this moment of realizing he was never going to get any of the things he'd pined for so much of his life was an all-encompassing pain. A pain so complete it strangled his sense himself and of his vitality.

He wasn't a foot away from edge of the precipice anymore, he was right at the rim. Toes curled to clinging madly to verge of the ceaseless void. It was calling him again and now this terrified the youth. For the first time in his life Raito came a hair's width away from hyperventilating.

A total feeling of panic welled within the coffee-eyed male. He needed… He need… He needed to do something, anything! Anything to keep himself from falling in! Mentally he shouted at himself to remain calm but it just wasn't working! He got up to tell himself in the mirror, hoping to stop this rampant dread but was immobilize the second he did.

There in the looking glass, there on his very face was a shadow, a brand that marked him as Kira.

Ryuuzaki had been right all the while and there was no chance that he hadn't put the pieces into place. Not only was he the notorious Kira, he was pregnant, caught Kira to boot. He was going to be turned into a freak show and die miserably.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. As the first Kira looked at the brand something severed in him and suddenly he was falling. Falling into an everlasting darkness and he just didn't care.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

'What the heck is going on?' the investigator thought. L pulled his laptop closer and gazed at the screen. Raito-Kun's eyes had not looked like that an instant ago. They appeared dead, like the eyes of a corpse. The chocolate orbs seemed to just faced forward and see nothing. For a nano-sec he thought he saw something in the doe brown depth shatter, like a glass exposed too long to a very high-pitched noise. Yet it was likely just the bathroom cameras on the fritz.

Setting the computer down on the floor he got up, leaving the post he'd since the minute the teen had rushed in, and turn to the door behind him. Without even thinking to knock he opened the door. From where he stood he could see the brat's face in the mirror and it disturbed him to see what he saw.

There was a light missing from those irises that L hadn't know was there until it was gone. "Yagami-Kun?"

No answer.

"Yagami Raito."

No Response.

"Raito-Kun."

Silence.

"Kira?"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A bald man growled like a beast as he searched and hunted through all his papers. Where the fuck was that number? He'd finally found a case! A case worthy of a call back and now he couldn't find the contact information. AARHH! That number had to be here! It had to!

He'd been ferreting for it for hours but with no luck. Yet that wouldn't stop him. Not when at one call could make that tasty little fem-boy his to play with. Redoubling his efforts the brutish man dove in again.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

1.) "Mi 'ja" is short for "mi hija" which means 'my daughter' though it can be used as a name when a parent is talking to their daughter. Kind of like 'Kiddo.' "Estás bien?" asking 'you alright?' in a very familiar way. "Yo no creia" means 'I didn't believe'

2.) "Hijo de la gran puta!" mean 'son of a big whore.'

3.) "Cabron" literally mean 'he-goat' but implied meaning and general usage is like 'bastard.'

4.) Direct from the English Manga. I don't own Death Note. I make no money from this, don't' sue!

5.) Direct from the English Manga. I don't own Death Note. I make no money from this, don't' sue!

AN: There! I'm not the happiest with it and I may replace the chapter. So I warn you now. Anyway what'd you think[giggle.

Oh and sorry for the wait, but I can't say it's going to come out any faster. I will however promise a new chapter by the 8th of next moth if not sooner. With more violence, sex, and darkness to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

Part 3

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me! (I only own the doctors)

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, dark themes, nudity and language.

Author Note: Like I said before in the other parts the sole purpose of this story was to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L woke up at six sharp, or so his internal clock told him. Without opening his eyes he did a quick scan of his surroundings and a two second data review of all relevant information before he had passed out. Ah, that explained much, like why his shoulder was freaking killing him!

Carefully he removed his friend from him. The teen hadn't moved much but the inch he had, had stretched the normally tight hunched muscles of his right shoulder. He almost cursed as he moved it delicately. Ouch. He was sorely tempted to smack the gaki up side the head but he let the juvenile impulse go. Instead he grabbed his computer and left.

Strolling to the main room and the computer he reluctantly hits the keys to check his messages. There is an affirmative from the laboratory in London he contacted and two from Mr. Wammy, the rest he'll have to wait on. Grudgingly L opened the link to the old man. "Watari, is the equipment set up?"

"Of course Ryuuzaki-San."

L noted the word choice but said nothing of it. "Please bring the suits and the supplies to the elevator." He didn't wait for a reply.

In silence he went, in silence he entered the lift with Mr. Wammy and two big boxes, and in silence the both began to change.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Misa changed her clothes for the third time that day. Why was it so hot today? Was the air conditioning on the fritz? Ugh. She just felt so warm.

Ignoring it she returned to flipping through the TV channels furiously, all four of them. Not that she was really looking to watch anything, as all she got were silly cartoons anyway. Bah! Ryuuzaki was just so par… paran… Oh what was that word? Para-nerd? No that wasn't right. Well he was just so mistrustful of her. Would it kill him to let her watch some movies or a few music videos? It wasn't like she was asking to watch the news.

The blonde switched to turning the television off and on. Bah! She was so bored! And besides that she was a bit angry. Stupid Matsuda wasn't answering his phone and Watari-San hadn't responded to her requests/demands to see her Raito-Kun! Both of which left her with less than nothing to do.

The twenty year old sighed and turned the appliance off for the last time. Leaning back on the couch azure eyes found an annoyingly familiar ceiling. God she missed the ceiling in her own room. More than that she missed her room and all her stuff. Even more than that she missed her neighborhood and all the freedoms she'd had before confinement. Here, she just felt so out of touch with the world.

Instantly Misa stopped that thought. She really shouldn't complain. Not when her poor, loyal boyfriend was stuck in the building 24/7, tied to that meddlesome Ryuuzaki and working his cute butt off.

Well not off…

If anything Raito-Kun had put on a tad bit of weight though it seemed to agree with him. With her model's eye she calculated he could put on another one and a half kilograms, beside the 3.83 kg he already had, before he could begin to look chubby.

If that happened she didn't know what she'd do. Of course she wouldn't mind the weight at all but Raito-Kun was very proud of his good looks, as he should be with looks like that, and might not like knowing it.

Then again maybe she would tell him now as the increase in kg was likely from stress and as a fashion icon she knew all about stress-weight-gain. Hmm. Maybe the next time Raito-Kun came to her room she could offer him a back-rub. Yes that would help with the stress. And maybe if she was really lucky she could get her very serious and stiff boyfriend to moan! Oh that made her warmer yet at this point she didn't care.

Further happy thoughts were cut off as her dwelling door hissed open letting in a bunch of smoky white steam. What the Hell? Already facing the entry way, sky blue eyes widened as two white forms came in. At the sight of the completely incase, snow white, space-men-suited beings Misa cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ALIENS! AAAAAAAHHH!"

Not stopping the girl scrambled away, falling off her seat and into the lamp and table beside her. That seemed to draw the thing near and she grabbed the fallen lamp to chuck is at the first alien.

L ducked while Mr. Wammy dodged and the pink light fixture crashed into the wall behind them. Yet the moronic blonde still kept screaming her bloody head off! Maybe this was a bad idea.

Ungracefully butt-sliding backwards Misa put more distance between her and the intruders. "STAY BACK YOU FILTHY ALIENS! MISA-MISA MEANS IT OR MISA-MISA'S BOYFRIEND WILL KICK YOUR PALE ASSES! AAAAAAHHH!"

L felt a headache coming on, even as he was tempted to laugh at the ridiculous female. Correction, over imaginative, delusional, dimwitted ridiculous female. The detective waited another minute before saying anything. At the exact time Misa took in another breathe to scream, yet again, he said, "It's me Ryuuzaki Misa-San."

The air in her windpipe sputtered at that and the blonde started to cough, hard. "You-[Cough!-jerk-[Cough!-Ryuuza-[Cough!-ki-San!-[Cough-You-[Cough-trying-[Cough-to-[cough-kill-[cough-Misa-[cough-Misa?!"

"No Misa-San," L answered then thought, 'though it would make my job easier.'

Coughing fit done the petite Model stood and snatched a pillow from the couch. As she threw it she yelled, "Bad joke, jerk!"

Lazily the covered sleuth sidestepped the on coming cushion. "This is not a joke Misa-San. A serious matter has come up."

Misa, in the middle of getting another pillow, paused and shot the other a look of doubt. "Why wear a costume then?"

L looked to the ceiling behind the reflective mask; patience, have patience. "This is a level A, HazMat suit with a SBCA, not a costume Misa-San."

"…What?" Misa tilted her head to the right. The only part she got was the 'not a costume' bit.

L reminded himself; patience, have patience! "This is a high quality hazardous material protection suit with a self-contained breathing apparatus, a.k.a. an oxygen tank."

"Oh… well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

'Because I under estimated your stupidity.' L nearly snapped, Amane's screaming had really given him a nasty headache. Patience, have patience!! "Please sit down Misa-San I have much to inform you."

The blonde hesitantly complied; so this really was serious. "But doesn't Misa-Misa get one too, Ryuuzaki-San? Does Raito-Kun need one?"

"No Misa-San, you don't. I'll get to Yagami-Kun in a bit." L moved to sit on the opposite couch. It was annoyingly hard to sit with the suit on and balance the empty tank. "Misa-San noticed that Matsuda-San did not come for her today even though she had work?"

Oops! She'd forgotten about having work today. She was a bit surprised at Ryuuzaki knowing her schedule better than her but she nodded anyway.

"That is because Matsuda-San and his neighbor are currently in the hospital quarantine section being treated for TB." At the blank look, L furthered, "Tubercle bacillus or more commonly known as tuberculosis." Blue eyes were no longer blank. "Does Misa-San know anything about TB?"

Tuberculosis; that name she knew. The Model felt her body tighten up. "Only that it's a bad sickness that makes you puke up blood." It was that scary little fact that made the name stick with her.

So the blonde wasn't that stupid. Well this would make things easier on him, now to ease into the timetable. "Matsuda-San did not know even that much about TB and had been helping his neighbor a bit. Then the night before yesterday his neighbor escalated to coughing up blood, right onto Matsuda-San's face; he has an 87 chance of infection. Also yesterday he spent the whole day with you, which is routine for the both of you. Thus Misa-San has a 46 chance of infection. Already you are flushed."

The small female stilled completely before, "But I don't feel that bad, just warm. And what about Raito-Kun? Is he okay?"

L stared at the other. He'd just told his peer she was probably sick with TB and her thoughts turn to Raito-Kun? Her level of attachment shook him. "I will get to him later Misa-San, for now there is more you need to know. TB is a bacteria that has two distinctions. TB Infection, which does not cause symptoms and is not contagious. Or Active TB which is contagious and can appear to lack symptoms so you still can have it."

The blue orbed one shifted in unease; she wanted to know about her boyfriend. "So where will this hurt me?"

In his normal monotone he said, "TB usually attacks the lungs which is why it is contagious when active through coughing, talking, laughing or sneezing. But even if you have it, it is two to eight weeks before your body will counter-attack. Your body could still get rid of it Misa-San. If it doesn't it could stay as TB Infection for years. In any case, I want to draw blood and do a Mantoux test, or a skin test."

When her large eyes just blinked at him L could tell she was going into shock. He motioned for Mr. Wammy to approach with the supplies.

Quillsh, as gently as he could tied-off the small right arm and inserted the syringe. It took but a moment to fill, then on the inside of her forearm he injected the faux serum into the skin, there would be a definite bump there by morning. Task done he left.

"Look for a rise in that spot in the next 24 to 48 hours Misa-San. If there's a swelling then you have it, if not then it still might be too early. I'll order a quantiFERON-TB Gold test done on your blood to be sure. Either way start looking for symptoms like: constant coughing, weight loss, fatigue, night sweats, chills, loss of appetite, pain when breathing or coughing and I'd say you already have a fever." He stopped as he noted that though she looked pale the color on her cheeks stayed.

Misa turned to the covered detective not wanting to ask, but she just had to know. "A-am I going to die?"

"No Misa-San. Even if you are contagious and will have to stay here in quarantine you won't die. You will be given isoniazid, rifampin, ethambutol and pyrazinamide as well as a good deal of vitamins." L moved to get up. "Get some rest Misa-San and get used to this place because you will be here for six to 12 months." He moved to the door.

"Wait! What about Misa-Misa's Raito-Kun?" She demanded. How dare this bastard try to leave and not tell her!

L stopped, key cark right over the zip pad and he smirked. This was what he had been waiting for. "I was going to tell you another time to let all this information settle…. Yagami-Kun is in isolation too, with a nasty cough. The rest of the team has been dismissed, yet only he seems to have developed something." He turned to her. "The rest of the team appears unaffected. It brings me to question if being a Kira affects the health? What do you say Misa-San? If being Kira made him and you sick it would be wise to tell me now, it will effect the type of health care you receive."

Misa felt her jaw drop. Speechless.

"All that power had to have some drawback, yet Yagami-Kun is refusing to believe his immune system is compromised. He's not admitting to being Kira and refusing medical aid. If you tell me he is Kira I could force his hand Misa-San. I could make him take the medicine; make him go to a proper hospital. Left untreated tuberculosis has a high percentage of slowly, painfully, killing its victims. Are you willing to let him take that chance Misa-San?"

Her jaw flapped uselessly for a moment. "B-but we're not Kiras! Just because were sick doesn't mean we're Kiras!!" Tears began to fall from azure eyes even as a hate welled in her. "Please you can't let Raito-Kun do this! Yes he's prideful but you can't let him do this!" She yelled and that just seemed to bring the hate to the surface. "And it's your fault his sick anyway! You always keep him up working, you stress him and you ride him so hard!! Maybe Matsuda got me sick from all the time together but you got him sick from all the time you spend together!"

L shifted his weight from foot to foot imperceptively as his peer huffed and puffed to get her breath back. The model didn't know just how close she came to the true with those last sentences.

Anger receding for the moment, worry stepped in. A desperate gaze zeroed in on him. "Please don't let him do this. Don't let my boyfriend be hurt. You can't let Raito-Kun be hurt. His your friend too after all."

A decidedly uncomfortable feeling rose at that last part. "Alright Misa-San. I will make him take the meds, but if he fights me about it, I'm telling him I'm under orders from you about this." The positively grateful smile he got for that almost made him sick to his stomach. L had to get out of this room; it was too hot here.

"Does that mean Misa-Misa can talk to him? Can see him?"

"You can't see him. Even if it is just a coincidence that both of you got sick the fastest, it increases the likelihood of your being Kira, for now. As for talking, he was sleeping last I saw and his throat may be too sore. I will see about texting at another time Misa-San." With that L left, not wanting to stay longer.

After he went, Misa sank to the couch and let fresh tears come. She was sick. Her Raito-Kun was sick. Matsuda was sick. All three of them were in isolation and in a deadly serious situation. At that second she wished she was Kira, then she could hunt down the stupid neighbor and kill him!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The detective quickly walked by the stage props and almost tripped in his haste. Pesky fog makers! As soon as he was in the elevator L hauled the heavy oxygen tank off and did the same with the HazMat hood. The wild haired man took a deep breath of the cooler air, regulating his body temp back to where it should have been. That room had been hot!

Good.

So far everything was fitting together well; he would have continuous access to Misa's blood and be able to hold her in captivity. If something strange showed up in the petit girl's labs, as he suspected, his first and second Kira theory would gain another large portion of support. As good as that should have been the pale one had mixed feelings about it.

He suppressed his unease and his thoughts returned to the blonde; whom should no longer be a problem. That is, once he utilized the complete climate control of the rooms to induce further false symptoms and insure compliance. Misa-San had better get ready for night chills and a whole lot of placebos. Aside from that, there was the up side of keeping her away from Raito-Kun for a while, say just over four months. Though the separation could be made permanent if need be.

That done and blood sample already in the process of being shipped, there was only work left to do, a lot of work. The three treacle tarts he found waiting for him, did little to cheer him up.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A tiny squeak of pain slipped out as she pulled the IV out of her arm. As she applied a bandage to her dark skin she was relieved to see that her motor functions had fully returned.

Inspecting the limb she saw the bruise where she had missed the vein the first time. Humph. It had still been worth it to nip her hangover in the bud. In the years of not drinking she had forgotten exactly how nasty a hangover could be. It also hadn't help that she had not recalled what a lightweight drinker she was. Ay! Bad combo!

Ramos sighed as she went back to her list of books and added four more. Some of them would cost a lot of pretty pennies, but her main concern was how to get them without drawing curiosity to herself or to the matter at heart. Five she could buy from the web, hopefully, one she could mooch off the head of oncology, but eight of them were special order. And the rest would still be on record that she bought them. If only there were more time. Then she could space out the books, half now half later.

The dark haired woman ordered her re-hydrated, rested, headache less brain to work and it did! Hibiki-San! She could likely convince the shy male to help her. Surely he would not object to helping her get her hands on them and he probably wouldn't charge her much for the favor if at all.

Smiling to herself she set about getting the young Doctors number, it wasn't terribly late and he should still be at the hospital.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

'DAMN THAT DARK BITCH!' Dr. Tarvian mentally cursed for the umpteenth time. The files and all the images were gone! That damn noisy medical-mystery-whore had erased every picture, record and examination notes! There was no shred of proof of this morning's appointment at all! Now he only had the initial lab reports and whatever he remembered!

A deep, animalistic growl resonated in his throat. He had the number, he could recall the freak's full name and address and now he just needed proof. He could always just go by himself and kidnap the fem-boy, but he'd rather have some professional, hired muscle to back him up. Yes it would be easier to have his backer's men deal with Tatsuya's sickly looking boyfriend and grandfather while he dealt with his new guinea pig. Yet he needed proof for that to happen, proof that he didn't have.

He growled again. This meant he would have to go to Hibiki and have the little twerp use that photographic memory of his to reproduce the exam notes and the symptoms list. That also meant revealing both his interest and the lack of evidence to this case, which would likely scare the weakling away. Humph. Then again it could give him an excuse to backhand the wuss like he'd always wanted.

Mind set, the bald man marched over to the other's office. He reached the closed door in time to hear the phone ring and the younger male answer. Dr. Tarvian stopped, he did not need some person on the other line to know of his meeting with the wimp.

Through the door he heard a surprised; "Dr. Ramos-San? Is there something you needed?"

The bald man stiffened. Why the hell was the woman calling the wuss? He pressed his ear to the entrance.

"You need a favor?" There was a soft tremble to the voice. "What sort of favor?"

The older man ground his teeth together. Had the woman finally picked up on the little pussy's infantile crush on her? Was she actually doing something about it?

"You want me to buy what for you?"

GARH! That twerp was too young for Rosa! He was too wimpy for her! She-

"Yes I can buy the books but why ask me to get them for you? I mean why ask someone to purchase medical books outside of your specially for- You didn't drop the case did you Ramos-San?"

-was one soon to be dead bitch! He raged momentarily before panic hit him. Would she perform an abortion? Shit! That bitch could ruin his project! If she fixed the freak now he wouldn't have enough evidence to get his backer's interested. He-

"Wait! Does that mean they want to keep it?"

-was saved! Rosa would never play god like that and induce an unwilling abortion! In that aspect she was a wuss to and too weak to do it.

"I understand that you cannot confirm that, but Ramos-San please stop and think of what you are getting yourself into."

Ack! That damn Hibiki! Don't say that! He could use this! If there were anyone who could keep the freak fem-boy healthy and pregnant it would be Rosa.

"Help you?" The nerd's tone faltered. "I- I- Of course I'll help you Ramos-San. I would be glad to help you."

Tarvian nearly snorted. Yeah he bet the wuss would be glad.

"How many books do you need? ….That is quite a lot. Let me get a pen."

The stout man grew annoyed at the silence that followed. Surely it wasn't that many.

"I will recite them back just to be sure."

The bald one's eyes widened as the list went on and on. Well there was the woman's attention to detail for you. That and her obnoxiously stubborn streak of hers.

"Surely it would be wiser for me to just get half of these books for you? …..What do you mean that is already half of your list?!"

Henry Tarvian just shut his eyes. That woman. Well this explained why she had deleted the files; in his previous rage he'd hadn't even thought of the possibility of Rosa being daring enough to try this.

Quietly he moved away from the door and back to his own office. This certainly put a spin on his plans, yet not necessarily a bad one. Entering his domain he sat in his leather chair. The woman trusted the wuss and had access to fem-boy. The little dick-weed would likely try to stay close to her, or as close as his cowardly personality would allow. The wuss was naïve as hell and had a photographic memory while she had the expertise in the field. If he could get leverage on the wimp then both could play right into his hand. And if he remembered correctly he knew the weakling's vulnerable spot. A nasty smile started to spread over his face and he made no effort to stop it.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

By the time L finished meticulously checking employee #842, located in Yotsuba's Honolulu branch, the deductive genius half wished he hadn't let Mogi Kanzo go. The man was thorough, silent and quick. Hell any of the team, aside from Matsuda would have made the work go faster.

The dark haired man clicked on the next employee on the massive list and began to look through it. A part of his mind, not wholly focused on his task calculated the odds of Yotsuba being associated with Kira and the likely hood of being able to find evidence for such quickly. Damn…. They were not good numbers.

Even the small profile he had set up would not help him much. Yotsuba Kira would be older; he agreed with the young Yagami's belief that adults would look for their own personal gain. This Kira would be male as Raito-Kun, if given the choice between male and female, was more than a tad bit sexist. This franchised Kira would be greedy for power, money, fame or various combinations of all three. This new Kira was arrogant, he knew from the start that legendary detective L was after the original and had taken the roll anyway.

Then he had to take personality variables into account. If this franchised-Kira was anything like gaki-Kira had been he could picture the case stretching another few months. If he followed Misa-San's imbecility then at tops a month more. Yet in the time the third had been operating so far only one slip up had occurred, thus leading Raito-Kun to their lead. Humph. There just had to be more. The pale one could just not believe that the current Kira could make a less number of mistakes than the brat had. The probability of another in this country having the smarts to compete with the boy while still being an adult-male-Yotsuba-associate, was just too low.

Still the biggest variable for the case would be the blood results and L's access to Yotsuba member's vital fluids.

Refocusing on his work he finished with the employee and was about to click on #844 when his screen is taken over by an image from the security system. Specifically one sent by Mr. Wammy of his friend very much awake and high tailing it into the bathroom. Snatching up his computer he was quick to catch up, at least until he hears a disgustingly familiar sound coming from within. Eew. The teen is vomiting yet again! Sudden L thinks better about going inside and decides to park it outside the door.

He sits, starts up his computer, opens the monitor system and is immediately grateful for the lack of camera coverage on the toilet itself and what the pregnant one was currently adding to it. Adding in far more numbers than any previous time.

L watches as the body on the screen twitches and shakes spasmodically and continues to attempt to eject its own internal structures. Finally after a while the adolescent unsteadily gets to the sink and begins to wash. The detective still can't see his face but the body language is screaming of unease. He debates with himself about going in and almost does without thought as the youth abruptly meets the floor. Only a deep blush, made more evident by the mask stops him. At that moment L can read exactly what is going through Raito-Kun's mind and for all the sugar in the world he can't stop a small smirk from forming on his lips.

The smirk died no more then a second later as his suspect started to scowl, a fierce scowl that just kept getting worse. What could be going on through that auburn head, the investigator wondered. That curiosity only increased when the chocolate eyes snapped fully open and the irises started flying left and right. The world-class sleuth recognized signs of memory retrieval, association and deep analysis. The obsidian gaze narrowed, the boy was putting something together and had a look nothing short of an epiphany. When the revelation ends there is a deep look of something that doesn't belong on the Yagami youth's face.

Ashamed, the kid looked the picture of a severely scolded child. It was something that seemed an impossible occurrence but there it was. There were only three things in this world the detective could see the gaki being ashamed of them, being the infamous criminal was the most pressing. To L that was almost as good as a confession. He resolved to wait and watch the one, the only, original Kira.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Silence.

"Kira?"

Zero reaction.

Strolling in calmly, L placed a long fingered hand on the stiff shoulder but the still one didn't seem to register. The older male shook the shoulder harshly yet that only served to knock the teen's balance off and forced L to grab him before he sank to the floor. Drawing the other to him the detective leaned in and whispered, "There is nothing wrong with your mood; it is delightful. To speak negatively of it was an error. We should return to work now, Yagami-Kun." As expected this is ineffectual, but for all the times it had worked before it was worth a shot.

With his prehensile, monkey like toes, he flipped the toilet seat down and sat the youngest Kira on it. From here he could see the youth's face; the devastated look was missing but it was just empty instead. Somehow it bothered him more; down right agitated him actually. In a brash moment, he sank his hand into the feather soft auburn locks and gripped the hair, yanking the boy's head back. It didn't faze the brat in the slightest.

"Stop this Kira. Your imitation of a corpse does nothing. This changes nothing. I demand you cease this act." Zilch. His prisoner remained unchanged. L knew it wasn't an act, but this lack of response… was so very irritating on spectrums he didn't want to go to. "Is Kira really so weak? Are his limits and short-comings so insurmountable that you're reduced to something pathetic." His words went unheard.

Turning on the sink faucet on he ran the water super cold before abruptly splashing the boy several times. What definitely should have earned him a punch rolled off like water on a duck's back. The only thing that did was soak the gaki's shirt. Great. Where was Raito-Kun's bitchy side when you needed it?

Sighing he released the silky tresses. At this rate the investigator would start to lose his temper. The pale man needed to be indifferent to a growing anger in him or next he would be slapping the brat. For now the wet fabric needed to come off and his friend put to bed. Hopefully a bit more sleep would get the kid, who was becoming a new definition of catatonic, back to his normal self.

Gently and with more care than he should have been showing a homicidal mass murderer L shut the barely blinking brown eyes, then pulled the other to him and into a well-known position. Straightening his back yet again he picked up and carried the grand nuisance to their bed. Really this 'carry Raito-Kun to bed and tuck him' was getting old.

Brunet dealt with L went back for his laptop and then back to the common room. Less than eager to go back to the Yotsuba employee list his mind went to another list. Opening his pregnancy chart it looked hollow to him.

It had help solidify the situation as real and not a bizarre hallucination from too many sleepless nights and some sort of food poisoning. Yet not much more than that. Aside for that dates and speculation of the baby moving it looked empty. He needed more information, which meant going online. Typing in pregnancy and running a search certainly did the trick. Who knew so many people would have web sites dedicated to it? Every thing from how to get pregnant, what were the symptoms, baby growth, changes to the mother, expectations for both parents, labor/delivery and after.

Whoa. After… What the fuck do you do with it after? Logically he knew his offspring would be born and grow, it would likely reach adulthood and continue to live, but how, with whom and where stumped him. In fact he suddenly felt like he ate a huge rock for some reason.

T-th-that will be later and he would deal with that later. For the time being he needed to deal with the now.

As for how to get pregnant, slightly redundant at this point and he honestly did not want to know about tracking a woman's ovulation. Besides it wouldn't tell him a thing about how the hell Raito-Kun's mysterious ability occurred.

Okay moving on to symptoms. Despite his totally unrelated job he did know a few things about what came during pregnancy. Mainly he knew about the moodiness and morning sickness. If Raito-Kun had been born a Raito-Chan he could have put it together just from that. Actually if the boy had been born female he would have made sure to use a freaking condom! Each and every time!

Yet that was neither here nor there and one never expected a guy to be expecting. Also from the horrors that could be moodiness and morning sickness the gaki had gotten off fairly light. Honestly it was L himself who had gotten off very light. Those two effects of pregnancy had the possibility of turning terrifyingly hellish. Oddly L now felt unsettled about complaining and calling the kid a peppy freak. Seriously he'd take happy over a screaming, raving, hateful, crying, heavily puking, emotional mess any day. Still it made him wonder why Raito-Kun's case was so mild and happy? Was it because he was male? Or was it due to family history? He'd have to check Yagami Sachiko's medical files later.

As for the other symptoms of pregnancy, at least it was nice to know the changes he'd observed were actually there. He could stop second-guessing himself as to their validity. Insomnia check, fatigue check, nausea check, cravings check, increase drinking check, increase urination check, glow check, basal body temp. stays high check, weight gain check, fetal movement possible-check, heartburn possible-check, mask of pregnancy check, dark sensitive nipples (grin) check, increase sensitivity to odors double-check, increased libido (big grin) triple-check!

The grin faded as he realized he was not likely to get into Raito-Kun's pants again. Certainly not with their child in there. Eew. That was unsettling and a bit disturbing. Later, he would think about that later.

Now he had to learn more about their fetus. So his baby was in its twentieth week, that made it about halfway of the normal forty-week gestation period. L brought his thumb to his lips, then internally winced as it hurt. Oh yeah, he'd bit there hadn't he? Later, his thumb could wait. So they've both missed half of the pregnancy already and from here he bet things only got more interesting.

According to sources their baby would be growing now and a baby bump was sure to come; visible undeniable evidence. Their child's heartbeat would be made available to Raito-Kun soon along with actual kicks from the baby's increase in muscle. It would be very important to keep the brat healthy now as the immunities were being transferred and sensory nerves were developing.

L bookmarked several websites that would allow him to keep tract of his baby's development as the pregnancy progressed. Briefly he thought about just copying the information and saving it on his computer but really the machine was for detective work. Detective work that he should be doing now…

He should get back to work. He should. This was impeding his case. Idly he noticed all this deferring to now and later had him craving the Now&Later candy.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A white-white room, that's where he woke up but he didn't remember how he got here. Raito looked around, nothing but four barren walls and the bed he was lying on. There wasn't even a visible door. He shifted on the bed. Well it wasn't so much a bed as a mattress with colorless blankets press to a wall. A feeling of alarm sprouted in him; it was so quiet, so eerily quiet.

The Yagami boy moved to sit up but found himself impeded by his middle. Was he strapped to the mat? Peeling back the covers from his surprisingly nude form he was in for a much larger shock. Large like the huge round belly he was unexpectedly sporting!

His mouth flew open on its own accord to scream but no sound came out. However it did have some effect. On his stomach. The flesh began to move! Or more precisely something under the skin was making it move. He tensed expecting to feel it but there was no sensation. Then every muscle in his frame went taught as faint impressions of hands and a small face could be seen!

Raito felt his lungs heave and his heart pound thunderously but he could not hear them. Sound seemed not to exist in the room.

Then the impressions stopped being so faint; clearer, with more definition the parts showed, they were joined by knees and elbows, stretching the skin.

The auburn haired youth scrabbled to move yet no part of his body acknowledged his commands. He could tell sweat was taking form all over him though from what source terror or his straining to budge he could not say. He could only watch, stiff as a board as the skin on his abdomen grew thinner and more translucent by the second. Holy Freaking Hell! Something was trying to come out!

A pause in action sprung up at that moment. A tiny lull and the teen redoubled his efforts to do something, anything! All for not as ten very sharp looking, long black nails stabbed through the flesh and began ripping their way out. The vulnerable adolescent immediately felt his heart rate drop and a sluggish feeling spread to every part of him.

Out of some miracle his eyelids shut then. This had to be a dream! Oh he felt dizzy! No, this was a nightmare! He didn't get to think more on that as a shrill but booming voice cut the silence like a knife.

"Open your eyes." It commanded with more authority than it had any right to have. And damn it all, his eyes slowly parted, as a last resort Raito's orbs sought the white ceiling. "Look at me Okaa-San."

Completely with out his control his view changed to the thing crouched on his bloody, ripped and still bleeding profusely middle. This crimson drenched thing either had ruby red skin or the sheer amount of blood was staining it in every part he could see. The only other shade on the creature seemed to be black. Onyx black. Ryuuzaki black; on the nails, on the shaggy shoulder length hair, on the wickedly sharp teeth it bared in a smirk and in the dark voids of eyes it had.

A small red hand moved forward to hover over his chest, his heart. "Okaa-San did you know…" the palm was just half an inch above him "…that this is…" touchdown! "MINE!"

Pain exploded in his heart and Raito actually felt it stop. Finally, finally a scream tore free and broke the relative quiet.

Raito shot straight up in a familiar bed still screaming at the top of his lungs with his heart hammering at top speed. Both hands leaped to the frantic muscle to check for himself that it was still working. Instantly he noted his lack of shirt but went on taking stock of all his parts and making sure they were under his control. Unnoticed the nightmare dimmed and slipped away. More acutely he noticed two other things; one he was wet with sweat and two he was in pain.

It was the strangest pain he'd ever felt as he could not seem to place a location to it. It was just a dull throb that somehow existed nowhere he could think of. As he became more awake he recalled his last thoughts before he… Fainted? No that sounded to girly. Before he blacked out. Oh yeah, that's right, he was futureless! He was effectively hopeless and had his dreams put through a paper shredder! That's why he was in pain! All be it some weird kind of mental or emotional pain, but pain nonetheless.

His thoughts were brought up short by Ryuuzaki's very unwelcomed voice, right next to his ear! The youth mini-jumped in surprise. How the hell had he not realized the bastard was so close to him? It was mind-boggling!

L put his laptop down and asked again, "Are you alright Kira-San?" It was very odd after all to just have someone pop up screaming. Good thing the brat hadn't been awake enough to see him jump.

Doe brown eyes turn to the other and froze. Why wasn't he in some lab being dissected right now? Why was he still in bed with the detective? He was Kira for God's sake and they both knew it! Hell the proof was in the ultrasound!

After the second time of not being answered L reach out and was promptly shocked. Raito-Kun flinched when he touched him. L stared. Yagami Raito was not the type of kid that flinched. He was the type that never got 'two for flinching and paid back with interest'. Preferably in a way that couldn't be traced back to the gaki.

His heart that was calm just a second ago was pounding away now! For the first time he can remember, possibly for the first time in his life, he was scared of someone. Not just concerned that they would be mad at him, or worried that they would hurt him, but seriously scared of a person and the power they wheeled over his life. And what better person to be scared of than the world famous detective L, his intellectual match and captor?

Captor and victor really. This meant Ryuuzaki won didn't it? Hmm. It was actually kind of funny the way the bastard won. Not by his wits and deductive skills that put him head and shoulders above 99.9 of his peers but by his freaking cock, something half the world's population had! Yes it was quite funny! Kira, a force of which the world had never seen before, wasn't caught by some high tech spying equipment or an elegant, complex trap. He'd been done in by crude, simple fucking; an action as old as human kind itself. Defeated by Ryuuzaki's lower 'head.' Yes it was hilariously funny! That being so he didn't stop the laughter bubbling up in him and let it surface.

Raito-Kun is laughing and it doesn't suit him at all. In fact it's a hysterical fear filled laughter that is giving L the creeps! L wonders if child is loosing it. When the sound spikes to a piercing note the wild haired man knows; nope he has already lost it! Orbs that rivaled midnight on a moonless night also knew that if he didn't have auditory back up for what he was witnessing by the light of his computer screen he wouldn't believe it! Deciding he shouldn't let this continue L stuck a hand over the vociferous mouth.

Ryuuzaki was touching him. Some part of him realized it was to shut him up but the majority of him just couldn't stop and kept right on, if not more forcefully than before. Raito's hysterical laughter increase when both white hands clamped over this mouth. However the pressure is too much now and he tries to pull away from his vanquisher, unsuccessfully. The youth brings his own hands up to push the other away, but in second the bastard had his fingers from both hands clasped painfully in one long digit grip. Things are no longer humorous in the slightest and Raito's laughter has crossed over into something almost panic-stricken. Swiftly a long leg is brought up to shove the investigator away but Ryuuzaki seems to take this as an invite to lie down on him. Full blown panic makes the adolescent wriggle, squirm and buck. Distantly he can hear the deep voice saying something yet it is indecipherable to him now.

What has gotten into Raito-Kun? L can't tell what this is or where this leading. The boy is once more not listing to him! Though because he can't or won't it isn't clear. The teen is going wild on him, to the extent he never thought possible. This is the most vivacious he's ever experienced his friend being, even including in the times when they're lovers. Oh Fuck! All of the gaki's writhing is turning him on. A hard buck from the hips below rubs the brat's pelvis to his waking member and he has to bite back a moan.

He has to get Ryuuzaki off him! That's the only thing going though Raito's mind and he keeps trying to but it's not working! Panicked, he redoubles his efforts, totally oblivious to erect dick pressing into his thigh and it is not until a certain smell reaches his nose that he is immediately still. He knows that scent and the last place he wants to be right now is under the bastard if this scent is coming off him.

Raito-Kun is not laughing anymore nor, thankfully, moving. L takes a moment to order the blood back to his brain. Cautiously he retreated from the boy and apparently not fast enough as the teen shoves him away before running for the bathroom. Mentally the detective groans. Why there? L swears if Raito-Kun is going into the restroom just to fall into a catatonic state again his knuckles will meet the back of the brat's head for a brief, painful encounter.

Slamming the door behind him Raito leans against it, breathes in deep, trying to get rid of the scent of Ryuuzaki's arousal in the best ventilated room in the whole complex. Deep breaths in, deep breaths out! He has to cut this off before he reacts to it. Yet it's too late and already his thoughts have turned sexual.

He'd first noticed the smell a month out of the cell while he'd been eating. At first he hadn't known what it was or why it had… excited him. It wasn't until they moved to go to their bedroom that he realized it was coming from the investigator and it wasn't til they were changing had he'd figured out what it was. When he did, he had just figured he'd had to stop it by any means necessary. So he'd slugged the sleuth and suffered a graceless landing in return.

For half a month he'd had to deal with the bastard's on again, off again arousal that teased the hell out of him. His only brake being this room's top-notch ventilation. Frick, he'd made up bladder needs just to get away from it sometimes. The annoyance had been very wearing on his already tired nerves. It had all culminated on the night he had tried to take a relaxing bath and for the first time he saw the desire in the black eyes.

Raito blushed as he thought about what happened after.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Day 96 (Day 46 Out of the Cell)

Raito stood in his birthday suit just looking at the bed; was he really going to do this? If he does this he will still have to sleep with Ryuuzaki afterwards, for as long as the investigation lasts. He's never had to sleep with some he's 'slept' with before. The last time not withstanding as he never pictured having to stay with the detective after his confinement. Since they are in their bedroom he can smell more than sense when the dark haired man comes up behind him. Inhaling the strong musky odor, stronger than ever before his nipples harden and he decides that he is definitely screwing Ryuuzaki…. but he will have to take a few precautions. With the way the odd one stands he can feel hot air gliding over the bare skin of his shoulder, which he dips before he steps away. "Can you go to the kitchen and get some oil?" This base of operation doesn't have lotion and but does have a nice kitchen where Watari-San cooks breakfast.

From under his bangs L lifts a non-visible eyebrow at the request, not at the logic of it but the matter-of-fact tone with which it's delivered. The teen didn't sound enthusiastic at all! Was he the only one raring to go? Or was the brat feigning disinterest? Either way the gaki seemed to take his inaction as a refusal and he was haughtily told, "You're the one that's dressed. If you don't want to do this Ryuuzaki-San, I can just dress for actual sleep now. I'm sure you wouldn't have been that much of a help." Okay, ouch. That was a direct dig at him. Needless to say L was on his way to the kitchen an instant after.

Refocusing on the bed Raito thinks of how this should play out. Though curious about being seme and the feel of it, it can't be so much different than being with a girl, he is too tired to put in the effort for it. However at the moment he's still mad at Ryuuzaki and doesn't want to look at him, he'll just have to make the jerk fuck him from behind. Problem solved. Plus it likely won't get uncomfortable if he doesn't have to see the sleuth. Now for the bed problem...

As he walks back L wonders if the kid will to back out. He sincerely hopes not. Aside from the physical distress it would put him in, it will have been a waste of L's cup of perfectly good cooking oil. L briefly wonders if Mr. Wammy will comment on it but he really doesn't care. When L reaches the room the first thing he sees is Raito-Kun in the only large t-shirt he has. It hides much yet hints at more since it stops at the top of the teen's thighs. Second thing he sees is that the brat is putting two extra sheets on the bed. And then the adolescent leans forward, bringing one knee on to the bed, to smooth out the cloth. L groans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- M Rated Warning! Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He can suddenly see everything, cheeks, back of balls, perineum and pucker. Undoubtedly it's one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Then Raito-Kun looks over his shoulder, completely apathetic and it mars L's picture.

Raito hastily sits down and the shirt hides everything good. Holy cow! The pale man's arousal is reaching him from across the room! The pungency only increases as the detective nears, and it's not just a walk that Ryuuzaki is doing, it's a predatory stalk. The eager male moves close, sets down the cup on the nightstand and before any fun can begin Raito stops him by ordering the odiferous one to shower. The auburn haired boy thinks he hears a grumble along the lines of 'bossy' but pays it no mind as the investigator complies. When he hears the shower start Raito takes the oil and thinks he might as well get started.

Under the rush of water L scrubs well. Determined to do it right so he will not be told he stinks mid-sex or be forced to do this again for a job poorly done. Idly he thinks he prefers semi-virginal Raito-Kun that didn't order him around. Oh the things he'll do for sex. Next he wonders if the brat will fight for position this time. Humph. Well he'd just have to show the gaki who's in charge. After five minutes L pulls a towel around himself, comes out and sees the brunet.

Sweet sweetness! It's the most erotic thing he's ever seen! Instantly he is fully hard. The genius decides he'll take this Raito-Kun over the virgin any day!

The Yagami youth is on his back, naked legs drawn up as he fingers and stretches himself! Raito-Kun, with his eyes shut and his lips letting out small pants, doesn't realize he is giving quite the show. Fuck is this kid ever sexy! L moves close then to the foot of the bed and this time he can REALLY see everything! Including swift peaks inside the brat as the digits move. The older male watches, when he can't take it any more he drops his towel and lunges. L is between the thighs, pulling the fingers out, and has legs over his shoulders by the time the teen gets so much as a startled "HEY?!" out.

It actually takes the feel of the investigator's cock beginning to push in for Raito to get over his embarrassment, yell a very strong "No!" and push the seme away.

L is in shock; Raito-Kun's saying 'No' to sex _now_?! Now when he's harder and hornier than he can ever remember being?

A deep red blush is positively stinging his face. Raito is seriously thinking about not having sex with the pushy-voyeuristic-pervert, as punishment for watching him, when he smells Ryuuzaki's raging arousal. Oh! He can smell the pre-cum leaking from the large cock and it smells so good! It in turn makes him drip, adding to what Raito can smell and stimulating an animalistic side of himself.

L's not sure if he can't take it if Raito-Kun really means 'no' now! The image of the brat is so fresh in his mind and that hole is ready. He may just go insane or die of blue balls!

Raito clears is throat and with as much dignity as he can muster says, "You should use the rest of the oil, Ryuuzaki-San." As the other turns away Raito changes position. This will give him even less contact with Ryuuzaki instead of just lying down on his front as he had originally planned.

L dives for the oil, slathers it on, not caring about the mess as that's what the sheets are for and turns around to find Raito-Kun is on all fours not looking at him. Good, glorious sweets! Could the child get any sexier?! Not to be denied any longer the raven-haired one gets into place and starts to penetrate slowly. As eager as L is he does not want a repeat of last time and he is determined not to tear the gaki. His eyes shut on their own. In the back of his blood deprived mind L finds this strange, and it sobers him a little until he remembers some saying about a horse. The boy's 'embrace' is not as tight as their first time yet it's delicious all the same. As he slowly furthers, a third at a time all he thinks it tight, warm, wet. Maybe it is because they're not in some cool closet but Raito feels so alluring warm.

Owie. Owie. Owie. Was it this painful the last time? He honestly doesn't remember. Still he does recall it being _really_ good later on so for the time being he tries to relax and will the pain away. However some part of him curses Ryuuzaki for being painfully above average.

As the erection sinks fully and he waits to become accustom to the intrusion he is quick to notice pale hands trying to take off the shirt. "Stop that! The shirt is staying on!" Next the fingers slip under the shirt but Raito denies him again. When the one in him leans down and a bit around try to kiss him the Yagami child turns his face away and ignores the frustrated sound he invokes in the jerk. Attempts at kissing or licking his neck are equally rebuffed. Even attempts to touch the him through his shirt are shot down.

L glared down at the male under him. What the fuck is with this brat, L can't help but wonder. What is bringing on this attitude? It was improbable that this type of fondling and touching were new to the kid, Raito-Kun had been with girls before, so why was he denying him this? He can feel himself getting upset and right now he's not exactly coherent enough to understand why.

What the hell is wrong with Ryuuzaki? Why is the bastard acting like an idiot and trying to make more of this than it is? Doesn't the proffessional sleuth see that this is as close as he wants to get? Equally frustrated with the other Raito clenches and commands the jerk to get going already.

A deep groan rumbles through L's rib cage and he withdraws just to thrust in again, this is rewarded with a light moan from the boy. Grabbing the hips L starts to set up a speedy rhythm, once that the adolescent meets and moves back against. Soon L has Raito-Kun letting out all sorts of pleasing little noises.

In-out/in-out/in-out! Oh this was what he remembered, this was what felt so good! Ryuuzaki is driving into him and caressing his anal passage. Small cries, moans and pants are leaving his throat. Raito remembers there was some reason he didn't let out sounds last time but he can't remember what it is. Well whatever. He'll just pay attention to the feel of knock boots and balls with the detective. Besides this feels just too enjoyable and smells to delectable for him to want to put a cork in it. Suddenly the marvelous man in him decides to up the ante; long fingers are playing with his genitals, stroking and rubbing wrapping around him causing his sounds to become more frequent. Oh, it can't have felt this good last time! He would have recalled it feeling this great to be touched there. Raito doesn't understand why it is more intense this time and why his privates are much more sensitive.

In any case it is becoming too much; the physical pleasure Ryuuzaki was literally pumping into him mixed with the scent of sex in the air is doing him in! Yet he is getting too close too fast. Endeavoring to at least take out one of the factors Raito stuck his head down, burying his nose into the sheets.

Obsidian orbs widen at the sight before him; Raito-Kun head down, ass up and hands clutching the sheet for all their worth. A small part of L cheers at the submissive display but his gut is telling him there is something insincere about it. However its validity is of no matter when he can watch his member sink in and out of the brat's ass. What counts is that it's erotic as hell and he is penetrating deep within the gaki. Hmm. Penetrate, freaking awesome word that meant to pierce, to enter, to defuse into, to affect deeply. And there was no one he'd rather penetrate than Yagami Raito. Something about to boy called to something feral in him, something ordering him to slam into the sweet body so brutally as to snap the curved shirt covered back. Or at least test it. Barely, he restrained himself.

This new angle is fantastic for Raito; the seme is crashing in head on collisions with his orgasm gland, over and over again. It is all he can do to bite the extra sheets and hold on for fuck's sake. Yet with each new pounding he takes the need for air and to scream grows. At length his lungs win the battle of near suffocation and envelop the heady smell of pheromones, sweat, musk and pre-cum. Just as soon as oxygen went in noises burst out. "Aah!-[Pant-Ryuu!-[Pant-Mmm!-[Pant-Oh!"

L is taken aback when the teen starts moaning, groaning and spewing this "Ryuu" stuff in breathless pants. It is so amatory for the sugar eater, he can clearly see half of Raito-Kun's flushed face and one chocolate orb is looking at him from the corner of the eye. Yagami Raito is the Embodiment of Sexy, the Personification of Lust and he's permanently ruined all porn for L! Nothing could compare to this. Forget restraint it can go to hell; the dark haired man starts pounding the boy with everything he has, not caring if he breaks both their backs in the process.

"AAH!"-[Groan-"Faster!"-[Cry-"UHN!"-[Moan-"More!"-[Yell-"Harder!" Despite the interruptions and lack of proper sentence Raito's voice carried his demands quite well. The youth had even put enough inflection in to it as to make it clear he expected his orders to be obeyed promptly.

If the midnight gazed man hadn't been in substantial amounts of ecstasy right then, L would not have humored the child and complied. This uke evidently did not know his role fully and had lucked out at the moment. But the detective seems to be treated for his appropriate response when the brat clamps down on him. Oh and there he goes!

Not in the throws of orgasmic bliss himself Raito can acutely feel the jets of Ryuuzaki's release against the walls of his channel. That plus the wet, squishiness touching his prostate sends the doe eyed boy screaming and tumbling over into sexual delight. The two of them collapse on the bed and Raito can still feel Ryuuzaki's cock twitching inside him. Right then the auburn haired male makes up his mind; he doesn't care about learning what it's like to top, he'll stick with the bottom! Though he might look into different positions. After a while the other withdraws and there is a pleasurable ache at and in his hole.

L, as a first priority, checks for even a spot of red but there is no blood this time, just the boy's cum soaked entrance. Knowing that it's his cum makes the sight all-the-better. L moves away to catch his breath. Mind coming back to him, L is beginning to wonder if the brat's ever heard of frottage or foreplay. As hot was all that was, it was very limited and purposeful. L is getting the inkling that Raito-Kun really doesn't put an emotional investment into sex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raito feels so sedated now he knows he'll sleep soon. He grabs a sheet corner, cleans off his front, finds Ryuuzaki's towel, takes care of his rear; before scrapping both in the dirty laundry hamper. As an after thought he adds the sweat wetted t-shirt. He should go to bed now; still he decides a quick trip to the bathroom is in order. Really he should have the investigator/penetrator look into condoms if they continue this; then there won't be any messy, problematic afterwards.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Raito fought down a blush at the memories. Damn that smell! At this point the musk of the sleuth's organ made him want rub his face on the dark haired crotch and just lick it all over. That or in a Pavlovian Response to spread his legs faster than an eager, greedy prostitute. Arh!

And double damn his nose! What he had thought was a result of near sensory deprivation in the cell, this super sense of scent, was from being freaking knocked up! Arh! The pregnancy did also explain his huge boost in sexual drive! The other deductive genius wasn't that good! …Okay so he was but still this explained a lot! In fact in retrospect- Oh! In retrospect… well shit…

Raito had never cared for sexual roles: the roles of dominant and submissive. He had always done what felt good and kept him comfortable. Actually he usually went to great lengths to insure the latter part, out right refusing sex if his limits where push past there safe boundaries.

And then there was the whole gender issue. Physically men and women where not so different; one face, neck, torso, abdomen and two arms, hands, legs, feet. Also he'd never been overly picky, mainly he chose by who was clean and could keep their mouth shut. What did it matter who he bedded or who did what, when in the end none of his partners mattered.

Well that was not entirely true, they only mattered a tiny bit if they could teach him something new. Then Raito cared a bit and chose whom he learned from. A very embarrassing incident the day before his sixteenth birthday had taught him that.

And as far as establishing roles went, well he never slept with the same girl, or made out with the same person, guy or girl, more than twice.

So this made Ryuuzaki a singularity in his sexual repertoire. Raito had let the other teach him what it was to be penetrated. He'd let the wild haired male show him a new level of sensation. However most of all the teen had let the other sleep with him more times than he wanted to count.

Arh!

Suddenly sexual roles mattered! It counted who played the bottom, the receiver, the 'girl.' It was humiliating and horrifying to think he'd been uke all those times. Even more embarrassing to know he'd never once challenged for position! He felt a heat recover his already stained cheeks and leak down into his neck.

Arh! Damn this pregnancy! It was all the pregnancy's fault! If he hadn't had a super sniffer or the extreme hormone induced wantonness, he would never had had all that sex and been the 'girl' all those times! And HE was not a freaking girl! He was a boy! A Guy! A Man, damnit! He wasn't some pathetic female… he was just all preggy right now… Raito frown at how feeble that sounded.

Arh! Damn this state of being! He bet there were other areas where he'd let it slip in. The Yagami youth thought back to those tremendously awkward Health Ed. classes he'd had and brought up a mental file on pregnancy. Hmm. HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID HIS MOODINESS GET BY HIM?!

Oh… yeah…, he'd been perpetually happy. He horrifyingly still was happy. He could feel it itching to come forth. This chemically brought on emotion was viciously stomped down and put equal with the disturbing mental throbbing that was also still present at the back of his mind.

But what about the times when he wasn't happy? Well the times he'd been sad the world just seemed to fade away but the times he'd been angry –oh crap!

It was humiliating to realize all his fights with Ryuuzaki sprung from a hormone-inducing parasite. No wonder it felt so strange yet so good to Raito. He was not normally a physical person. He was not normally someone that had to deal with a lot of confrontation. Normally he could charm, reason, or deceive people into coming around to his point of view or at least to where he needed them. This was not so with the detective and it was hugely irritating!

Shutting down that thought before he could go into a pregnancy induced rage he turned to the mirror again. Damn fuck it! The maker was still there! Was there at least some level or part of him where being pregnant had not poisoned? Staring at the darkened skin he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by some omnipotent force.

'God's punishing me, because I've done something wrong. Because I'm Kira the criminal killer.' He thought.

But why would god punish him like this? Wasn't God suppose to smite people not get them pregnant? Maybe it really was Karma instead, the stuff he'd always written off as idealist poppycock? He took lives so now he has to make one? That didn't sound proportional. Still wouldn't ridding the world of criminals count for good karma? If that was so was this a reward for good deeds done? …. No he honestly didn't think so. And if it was then it was a shitty gift and he wanted to return it for something better. Per haps a nice sweater.

The voice of evil hauled him out of his silly thoughts. "If Kira-San is going into shock again he should say so now."

Raito felt his left eye twitch. Trust the bastard to joke now!

"If Kira-San would like a shotgun wedding it can be arranged."

Oh and the hits just kept on coming! Actually he'd like it if Ryuuzaki could arrange just the shotgun part! Yet one shouldn't shit a bull-shitter, at least not without expecting something back. "Yes that would be wise. Oh but it's so improper. Whatever shall we tell my parents Ryuuzaki-San?"

L had a strong urge to snort at that. But seriously since the adolescent brought up the parents issue… "Neither of them will know of this situation. To assure such the investigation team has already been dismissed back to the NPA."

Normally proud shoulders slumped. So this would be covered up and he would be put to death silently. And he wouldn't get to see his family again before he was executed. Maybe that was for the best.

A nasty sting bit cocoa eyes and he had to shut them tight to stop any liquid from forming. He didn't want to die. Yes he knew he should, knew it was necessary, he knew he had nothing to live for but he just didn't want to die.

"Kira-San?"

His vocal cords tensed but he managed to get out; "Please go way Ryuuzaki-San."

L tested the doorknob, it wasn't locked, an oversight likely. "Yagami-Kun?"

"Go away Ryuuzaki-San." Raito felt his voice crack midway through.

"Yagami-Kun let me in." For some reason it became very important to see his friend right now.

"Go away!" The teen shrieked. Why was the bastard being so insistent?

"Should I force my way in Yagami-Kun?"

Okay that's it! He's not weepy anymore and is starting to get ticked. "Let me clarify: _go the fuck away_!!" Really, hadn't the moron heard of giving someone time to compose themselves? Ryuuzaki probably had but was too rude to care!

There! There was the Raito-Kun L was used to! "I'm coming in." he stated after the fact and met the glare reflected at him through the looking glass.

Not turning to face the jerk Raito watched him through the mirror. "Leave!"

"If Yagami-Kun will come with me," is the flat answer. He reaches out to touch the child and plants his hand on the small of the kid's back. It was quickly slapped off.

"Don't touch me." Raito half growls. He can feel his anger rising. Anger exponentially increased by pregnancy hormones. So as not to be ruled by the thing in his belly the auburn haired youth tries to suppress the powerful emotion.

L doesn't know why the brat keeps looking for sanctuary in the bathroom, but it's not healthy and should stop. He grabs a forearm this time.

"Don't touch me!" He violently shook his arm but the most this does is move the hold to his wrist. "Don't Touch Me!" He's getting hysterical again.

"I will remind Yagami-Kun that he is not a victim of molestation or sodomitic rape. All sexual actions were consensual."

'That moron!' Raito thought. He wasn't contesting that. ARH! He's a dead man standing, who cares if he loses his temper! That decided he shoves the famous ace out but then Ryuuzaki commences to try to pull him out. "Let go!"

"No." L's monotone is absolute but his resolve shows in his eyes and firm hold.

Raito felt his jaw clench. This bastard! Now the investigator was just waiting for him to submit. But he is not submissive, no matter what Ryuuzaki tries or thinks he is not. And it's time he showed the prick such!

L watches the shoulders slump and feels the arm go limp. The auburn head turns down for a second but when it's back he is startled. Those eyes and face have a look of complete serenity, peace and calm. Pure trust and sweet innocence are beaming from the beautiful face. Then a hand is running over his clenched one in the softest of caress that hints at deep affection. The detective's own hand goes weak; it is easily pull off and held up to the tranquilly smiling face. Teasingly hot breath is blown into his open palm. This is a surreal moment and L is entranced. Then Raito-Kun is slowly placing his hand in a firm but gentle handshake. It still tingles pleasantly. The youth is moving, reaching for the door then pauses. Onyx eyes meet doe brown ones, they are the last thing he sees before the door is slammed viciously.

L screams and falls to his knees in pain! His wrist! Ah fuck! His wrist! He tries to pull the injured limb away but the deceiving bitch had a firm hold! The door trapping him is pulled away for a split second, then smashed once more onto the damaged flesh and all L can do is howl.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

End Part 3. The real end!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

Part 4

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me! (I only own the doctors)

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, dark themes, violence, nudity and language. NOW INCLUDES **DEATH**!

Author Note: Like I said before in the other parts the sole purpose of this story was to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The soft brown carpet had absorbed much of the blood, containing much of the red liquid in a giant spot around the two figures. Neither the wetness, nor smell nor the cold bothered him. Actually, right now there was nothing in the world that would move him from this spot.

Blissfully sleeping. He was blissfully sleeping, had been for that last few hours and would for a few more. No dreams or nightmares disturbed the slumbering one, only sweet memories drifted through. Their numerous walks, visits to the park and just plain lazy days spent at home filled his mind even in its unconscious state.

Sleep was good. In sleep he could ignore the wet puddle they laid in. In sleep he could ignore the guilty thoughts of coming home so late. In sleep he would not worry for the rest that were taken from him. In sleep he could pull the closer and burry his face into the matted mane to breathe in the underlining familiar set. In sleep, even here on his living room floor, he could keep the body of his best friend, of man's best friend close to him and not recall the horror he'd come home to.

So there Dr. Ryo Hibiki lay, curled around the cold, beaten body of his deceased dog. One hand firmly clamped over the bullet-width hole in the shattered chest and the other tenderly circling the broken neck, resetting it to a proper angle unconsciously.

For tonight the rest of the world could be forgotten. For tonight full scope of his situation could be forgotten. For tonight the note, signed by that monster Tarvian, could stay a short distance away and be forgotten.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A ripple of fear, a very tiny one, shot through Raito at Ryuuzaki's second scream. Oh maybe he had gone a little overboard. Well too late now! Hastily he let go of the arm.

'Big mistake brat!' L thinks as he rolls onto his back and chambers a leg. He grits his teeth for a moment then announces, "Once is once!" He sends a powerful kick flying to the barely opened door.

Raito had less than half a second to put his arms up but he isn't able to lock them in place. The wood slams into him sending him back against the porcelain sink. Owie! His forehead hurts a bit from where he couldn't fully block the door and his tailbone hurts from meeting the bathroom counter. Yet this pain is just what he needed to make up his mind about fighting the detective! Especially now that the bastard can't do that weird handstand kick!

The detective scrambled away and got to his feet right in front of their bed. Pausing he put up the beaten part to inspect it. His right wrist is no longer bendable; it is an angry red and swelling. Breathing deep L pushed past the pain to think. From the force of the blows, the angle that caught him and his own bone density, he knew the wrist wasn't broken. At the very most it was fractured though. Thankfully his little bitch of a friend hadn't put all his weight into it.

Stepping out of the bathroom Raito finds his captor further away than he had thought. The other is standing as he normally would with the usually blank expression but… the Yagami can tell the other is pissed, is burning and yearning to hurt him. Fine with him since he feels the same. The shirtless boy closed the door behind him, moved away from the restroom before dropping into a ready stance. Just because he does not ordinarily fight doesn't mean he didn't know how.

L's temper is almost, almost under control, at least outwardly it is. Inside, he still wants to pound the snot out of the brat and under standard circumstances he would have definitely return the kid's 'favor.' But he is acutely aware of his child in that body. The rest of L's anger settles when he sees the gaki form an unbelievably sloppy stance. The kid's fists are balled and held in what he supposed was a boxer-esque way while his legs were… well… The younger male was probably going to snap his own ankle if he leaned back on it. And the grim look on the child's face just made the scene all the more ridiculous! He chuckled.

What The Fuck?! Was the bastard laughing at him now? Raito felt his heckles rise further. He had been waiting for the investigator to start, but to hell with that! If the sugar-eater wasn't going to attack then he was! With that he charged!

The older took notice of the change in demeanor that seemed to take over the instant Raito-Kun began to come at him. It wasn't so much in the still grim face as much as the change in body language. L didn't have time to think about it as the boy came at him surprisingly fast. The brunet came at him low and quick with a left upper cut which the ink haired one dodged easily to his right. What wasn't easy to dodge was the follow-up right-cross the kid had set him up for. L makes a grab for the flying fist with his left uninjured hand but the gaki further astounds him when he starts a tight spin around.

Raito tucked his right arm in and with a bit of fast footwork twirls around, but makes sure his left elbow is out at a perpendicular angle to the rest of him. As he comes close to finishing the turn he leans his weight and speed into the bent limb and crashes it into a white covered sternum. The harsh, forced exhale it causes is very satisfying. He moves back to put a space between them again. As the youth watches the sleuth gasp and recover he can't help think how this time will be different. Before there was no point to dodging because Ryuuzaki always kept the chain tight and to avoid would just prolong the inevitable hit or put him out of place to strike back. Also Raito has one more advantage this time; he doesn't have to waste energy protecting his middle now.

Hidden from under dark bangs L watches the brat with renewed interest. That Raito-Kun isn't pushing to his advantage while he's "weak" and is instead back in a messed up form of 'ready position' tells the deductive genius a lot about Yagami Raito. Yes, the boy in particular rather than 1st Kira and L has to say he likes what he finds. There is now a 52 chance the adolescent won't take a crotch shot and 81 chance of a cheap shot not coming at his hurt wrist. Before the fight can continue Mr. Wammy scoots through their bedroom door, large syringe in hand. One guess to tell what was in it; Raito-Kun shot him an accusing look.

Well that's not fair! Now how was he ever going to beat the investigator? Okay fighting an injured Ryuuzaki isn't exactly fair but still… One vs. two plus sedative was really unfair! Yet his upset was unfounded because soon the pale male ordered Watari to put the shot away and go get the first aid kit. Great! If the bastard is well enough to talk then he is well enough to fight. He charges again and has to duck or be beheaded by a zooming roundhouse kick.

While the teen is still crouched L unleashes another left roundhouse aimed to the side of the upper arm. A hit there won't hurt the child badly but it will numb Raito-Kun's dominant arm a few seconds and knock him on to the bed where L can pin him without fear of harming their baby. Yet to his horror he is just a hair slow on the launch and when the brunet jumps up his kick is in direct alignment with an unguarded abdomen!

Now standing Raito calmly sees the limb careening for the side of his tummy but does nothing to defend it. If it does him damage _there_ it doesn't matter; he won't even fuss if Ryuuzaki leaves a black and blue bruise on his middle like he did last time. It is only the sudden terrified look on the normally stoic face that lets Raito know that this time it's different. Chocolate eyes snap open wide when the detective pivots with all his might, jerks his hips to the side and pushes off with his grounded foot all in a desperate attempt not to connect! It mostly works though the adolescent still hisses as unhygienically long toenails scratch him below the bellybutton.

L crashes to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He didn't hit his baby; thank god! For a brief moment the thinner male is the embodiment of relief; that is until he realizes something. L looks to the still standing other, whose face is as open as a book with pure shock. Absolute, utter and solitary shock.

"You want to keep it," Raito accused when he finally got his senses in order. Ryuuzaki hadn't hit him there, he'd even deliberately missed!

"And you don't." L returned automatically. Raito-Kun hadn't blocked there.

An abrupt need to sit down is obeyed and Raito does so with as much composure as possible. He observes Watari return and start treating the sleuth but he tunes it out. He needs to think right now… The bastard wanted to keep it! More than that, his captor, his conqueror, the person who now got to play god in his life Wanted To Keep **IT**!! Holy Fucking Shit! Before he could feel the full panic of that fact, his mind raced off on its own again, over all possible outcomes. Among the numerous horror scenes flashing in his head there was one that stood out. Hmm. He could use this, especially if he combined it with… Mentally Raito grinned though outwardly he let his panic show.

L watched as a cornered animal look took over the pretty features. At this moment it was hard to remind himself he was dealing with a cold blooded mass murderer.

"H-Ho-How..." Raito stuttered purposefully and restarted, "How will it…" he trialed off and made a falsely nervous motion with his hands around his middle.

Of all the idiotic things to ask! L shot Raito-Kun an 'are-you-stupid' look. Really he thought the criminal had more sense than that. "I believe it is called a cesarean-section or C-section for short."

Raito returned the look with equal vigor. Well duh! It wasn't like it could come from anywhere else. "I meant, how will it be kept? How can it be kept to, er, birth? What did Dr. Ramos-San tell you?"

"It is assumed if Yagami-Kun has the means to become impregnated as you have you will also be capable of having my child."

"Assumed?" He asked mildly, aloud while inside he cheered! Yes Ryuuzaki had slipped up and said 'my child.' That little nugget of information was as good as gold to him. It brought the pesky perky-ness back and Raito could hardly contain himself.

"Dr. Ramos-San would need to make a more thorough examination to say for sure." L wondered where Raito-Kun was going with this.

"So she said it is possible to keep it to term?" He pressed bluntly; here this what mattered! This answer could mean life or death for the teen.

L felt a nagging feeling start in the pit of his stomach but replied anyway. "Yes." Immediately afterwards he was nearly blinded by the dazzling smile the Yagami youth had. Oh fuck. The hormone-induced happiness was back!

"Well?" Raito prompted expectantly and more calmly than he felt; he could hardly confine his glee!

Wary of where this could go and the extreme about face the brat was giving him L stayed silent. Behind him he felt Mr. Wammy back away in unease. So it wasn't just him that thought something about this didn't feel right.

What was with the detective? Raito was the one that got hit in the head not him. So why was Ryuuzaki playing stupid now? "When is our next appointment?"

L blinked. Was Raito-Kun interested in keeping their baby? Did his earlier lack of care spring from his thought that their baby couldn't be kept? Even if both where true now wasn't the time to ponder this, instead he answered. "It hasn't been determined yet." Then to regain control over the queer situation he added; "In any case we all need to return to bed, it is six past three in the morning. We've the third Kira to go after in the-"

Raito cut him off. "Call her now. We are going now." He ordered sternly and crossed his arms over his chest.

L rose at that, thankfully completely bandaged by that point. The gaki interrupt him; he positively hated that! Plus where did this adolescent come off saying things like that to him? L would not be taking commands from his pregnant culprit! "I will not call her. We are not going anywhere. It is very late; you should sleep and I have much work yet to-"

Not bothering to get up Raito just glared and cut in again; "I've slept enough I can assure you." That was an understatement! Raito hadn't felt this rested in months. "I can also assure you I will make sure you won't get any work or sleep tonight. And you won't until after our appointment. Call her now and we _are_ going now."

Great. Bitchy mode was back! Space black eyes met coffee brown in a fierce stare down. The standing ink haired man tried to glare down the seated auburn haired youth into obedience. For a few minutes they were at a stand still, then without looking L flipped out his phone and dialed. "Ramos-San? We are coming in. ETA 20 minutes."

Raito couldn't help the sweet but smug smile he gave the investigator as he slammed his cell shut. So much needed to happen for his tentative plan.

L glared further at the look the brat was sending him. Not about to let the kid have the last laugh, he blandly said, "I believed Yagami-Kun still too sore to keep me distracted all night. If he is so wanton he could have just asked."

The horrified look that erupted as result was very pleasing.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Dr. Ramos was more than a bit annoyed as she let go of her car door handle and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. When she said two in the morning she had been kidding, but as a precaution she'd been true to her word and prepared everything. Turning around and huffing she marched back to the hospital to reset up her equipment. As she left the parking lot she couldn't help thinking; 'Youths these days were so fickle!'

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The car ride was silent as was becoming the custom. L watched the Yagami boy from his peripheral vision but Raito-Kun was too busy in his own, likely peppy/bratty, thoughts to care. Still he wondered what thoughts were running through the younger male's head. Was Raito-Kun actually excited about having their baby? Besides it not fitting the profile of either 1st Kira or Yagami Raito, it just didn't ring true to him. The detective could tell in his gut it was wrong for the homicidal teen to want their baby but he just couldn't see how. Gah! Raito-Kun was becoming a mystery again, just like the gaki had before the discovered pregnancy.

Raito could feel the dark orbs on him, practically drilling holes in the side of his face but it didn't matter now. He was freely letting the hormone happiness out and all Ryuuzaki would get out of him is pure sunshiny cheer. Although he was a bit repulsed at himself for doing this he needed the space it granted him. If not the physical space, as being stuck in the back seat of Watari's car didn't leave too much room between him and the sleuth, then the emotional space. He just really needed the time and space to think.

L, in his own coming to terms with becoming a possible Father-To-Be, hadn't thought of the child's reaction to the news though he had assumed it would be negative. In their time together, from their very first meeting the older had learned a lot about his then suspect, now culprit. The teen minus the pregnancy was clever, intelligent, righteous, ruthless, hard working, charming, vain but above all, as L had learned as a lover to the boy, selfish. Not to say the kid was sexually selfish but definitely self-centered. Oh it was well hidden with politeness and good acting but L nearly always knew insincerity when he saw it. And there was just this feeling of lacking coming from the other that he couldn't shake.

With his plan ironed out as much as it could be at this point Raito settled into thinking of his captor. Ryuuzaki, Ryuuga Hideki, L and possibly many other aliases belonged to this man as an international ace detective but what more did he know of him? Hmm. Personally Ryuuzaki was an ill mannered, irritating, stubborn, brilliant, slob with a sugar addiction and an unnatural number of idiosyncrasies. Physically… well there were certainly things left to be desired but the pale male wasn't super ugly, not supremely so anyway. Glancing over to the perched one the teen was just in time to see Ryuuzaki cram a giant marshmallow into his mouth. Eating marshmallows at 3:20 in the morning? The other was definitely not someone Raito would pick to donate 50 of his gene pool. Sigh. Should he really be thinking about this? What would it matter in the end?

L caught the glance and tried to hold it to get a read on the boy but the cheer had formed a thick barrier. Though strangely the doe brown eyes still seemed to be missing something; the crouched man wrote it off for a later concern. At the moment he wondered how strong the hormones really were and how much could they influence the brat. Could it be the hormones making Raito-Kun interested in their baby? Was it a chemical induced maternal instinct that was taking over? That made more sense than the cocoa-eyed youth wanting it of his own provocation however L couldn't stop thinking that that wasn't the case. The investigator didn't get more time to think on this as they pulled into the Ibaraki Hospital parking lot.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L pushed open the door to the same room they had been in without even considering knocking first. Three things he instantly noticed were the increase in medical equipment in the room, the smell of fresh peaches and the glare on the cinnamon skinned woman's face; the latter being of no importance to him. L shuffled in, Raito-Kun and Watari right behind him. Just as the doctor's mouth opened to say… whatever… it snapped shut at the sight of his bandaged wrist. Concern sprung into in her dark eyes and she rushed forward. L stepped back to avoid her; he didn't want her medical attention!

She stopped in front of them and asked, "Are you alright?"

L, annoyed, started in a monotone, "Yes I…" He trailed off as he saw her eyes were only for Raito-Kun.

Grabbing her Little-Miracle-Case's sleeve she drug him over to her examining table and had him sit. From the way he walked and sat she knew it would be useless to get the Rape Kit. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? He did, didn't he? Where does it hurt? Any blow to your head or abdomen?" she fired off in a rush.

'What the fuck?' L couldn't help thinking, 'Why am I the bad guy? He's freaking Kira! Murderer of the Millennium!'

Raito seeing the unreasonable amount of worry in the older woman's gaze very much felt put on the spot. Then his pride prickled. Why did she think him the hurt one? So what if he was pregnant, that didn't mean he couldn't kick the other genius's ass. It was the detective and _not him_ that got the wind elbowed out of his lungs! "I'm fine."

"Really?" Yeah too right! She would believe that when donkeys fly! "What happened to him then?" She pointedly asked her old patient.

L, not liking being ignored, interrupted, snubbed or called a villain, answered before his culprit could. "Tatsuya-Kun used my wrist for target practice as he played with the bathroom door."

Mentally the doctor nodded as her old trick worked yet again for her. Really Kenichi-Teme had reacted just as her patient boys did. Ask their peer perpetrator what happened and as the victims they were quick to say something that usually got some version of the story out. Generally now would come the part with much disputing and scolding but she just internally rooted for Raito-Kun! Yet she set that aside, this was what she had been waiting for since they entered. "Is that true _Tatsuya-Kun_?" She said as flatly as she possibly could, hoping that the child would catch it.

Raito picked up on it immediately; the doctor was asking about his name. She was asking what should she call him and what should she reveal. "It's true." He replied neutrally. The twit was obviously on his side and she may be helpful to him later.

L had been greatly peeved when the bitch mocked him and spoke in his own monotone but then Raito-Kun's easy answer startled him. Puzzled he chose to observe in silence.

She got the message loud and clear. It suited her just fine, if she could get one millimeter up on the Cabron she would. "So in the fight following that, where were you hurt Tatsuya-Kun?"

Realizing she understood but wasn't going to drop this Raito conceded. "The door retaliated on me. I mostly stopped it but it got my forehead." This way she'd still get to play doctor as she so obviously, badly wanted and only deal with his head. It was the lesser of two evils because there was no way in hell he'd tell her about the bruise on his butt! The whole previous pediatrician thing being a mute point on the matter.

Instantly she push back the thick bangs to see a coin sized purple bruise. "No more strenuous activity for you okay?" That got no response; she didn't expect it to. Turning to the pale one she continued, "And you; no hitting him under any circumstances. In fact make sure he doesn't get hit by anything from now on." Not giving time for an answer she finished with the room's last occupant, "And you Walter-San, no letting them fight! You prevent the situation, it should not escalate to 'door violence' again."

With that done she inspected the wound, completely missing the incredulous look all three males shared. Busily she checked for a concussion, whiplash, shock and etc. In the end only ointment and a bandage were needed.

Raito withstood all her fussing, that's what it was to him, silently but the smell of peaches had finally started to get to him. He wasn't hungry now per say but he knew he would be soon. "Is that peach I smell?" He inquired casually.

All others in the room mentally thought, 'pregnancy craving.' The ink haired woman almost smiled at that; so the boy was like his mother. When Sachiko had been pregnant, at a mere 23 years old, there had been several things she had called comfort food. Peach was the only one she could remember that Raito-Kun had also like when he was little. "Oh I brought two whole peaches as a snack, on the off chance I got hungry." She lied. It had been on the off chance it would cheer him up later as he would likely need it later…

Oh there where two: Raito was almost giddy to hear that! Because then he didn't feel bad asking; "Could I have one?"

Ramos nodded. "After the full exam you can have both if you like." Grabbing the neatly folded hospital gown and robe from a nearby counter she handled them to Raito-Kun before pointing to the connected bathroom. "Now if you could just go prepare in the bathroom please."

Damn; the gown, a type of dress as far as he was concerned, again. Not exactly something he wanted to be associated with right now. Still he entered the nice sized restroom without word. Putting the clothes on the sink counter he changed out of his own. As he lifted the gown a piece of paper fell out of the folds, grabbing it he read the neatly written horrifying message:

''''Raito-San,

I am sorry to have to inform you that you are in need of a colonoscopy. As that part of your anatomy is the most likely avenue to which this situation came about. The route of your impregnation needs to be ruled out as non-harmful to you and the fetus. My apologies for that. I should be able to find any anomaly in your intestine with the ultrasound and colonoscopy equipment. However there is a certain matter of visibility in that area, for which case adequate cleaning equipment has been provided under the sink in the cabinet.

Again I am sorry.''''

When he finished reading the note for the second time he noticed music being played outside. 'Probably to cover the sound in here.' He thought. Opening the cabinet he was both surprised and unsurprised to see the well-labeled box. Oh Kami, she was sincere about asking him to clean himself _there_. Okay so she was serious but how serious was he? Was this humiliation really worth saving his life? Immediately Raito grabbed the box and the instructions that lay on top. Idly he was disturbed at what he would go through to save his life.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

'Good sweetness, what the hell was wrong with this woman?' L thought as he asked the grand nuisance of a female to turn done the volume for the third time and was refused for the third time. Gah! There was only so much Boléro by Maurice Ravel he could take! It played in a never-ending loop and at a decibel that made it hard to think. If he thought for one moment that anyone else would have heard it from the isolated room then maybe he could get away with breaking the mini-stereo. As it was he just glared at her and felt is patience wane. Under his glare she would not meet his stare and stood still like a lump on a log. L looked to Mr. Wammy just to focus on something else but then paused as he noticed the far older man was watching the doctor sharply.

Quillsh observed the Latin woman grow more nervous at each refusal to his ex-charge. Now she looked like she was sweating bullets and casting uneasy glances at the bathroom door. Young Yagami had been gone for quite a while now. Picking up on L watching him, Quillsh sent a meaningful glance to the restroom.

At the look from Mr. Wammy L instantaneously noticed his culprit's long absence and made for the door. Something, likely dubious, was going on and he intended to find out what. Shockingly before he reached the door the smallest person in attendance skittered herself into his path and held out her arms.

"P-please stay here!" She squeaked and the look Kenichi-Teme then sent her didn't make her feel any braver.

Oh the pediatrician was definitely in on it then; he saw how she favored Raito-Kun that couldn't be good. "Get out of the way Dr. Ramos," L stretched to his full height to glare down at her. "I need to check on Tatsuya-Kun; it has been to long."

She shook her head in a negative response. Rosa Ramos looked up at the harsh black stare and knew she was doing something stupid yet again! Those were not the eyes of someone to be defied and she trembled as they brought unpleasant memories up. However she was sure Raito-Kun would be mortified if Kenichi-Teme walked in on him now so she too rose to her full 168 cm of height. "Please Kenichi-Sama! H-he'll come out when he is done! Please just let him be."

Not in the mood for whatever melodrama she was trying to play L cut to the point; "Just what is he doing in there?" The doctor didn't answer but a scarlet blush stained her tan cheeks and suddenly the detective thought it best not to know. His gut screamed at him _not_ to ask. It's not like Raito-Kun would be so moronic to sneak out a window, right? So he could wait for the teen to return.

A short while later the music stopped when brightly blushing Raito stepped out. Closing the door solidly behind him he was bound and determined to forget the last few minutes of his life! Then he realized there might be more to forget as Dr. Ramos moved a piece of equipment forward. 'My life is worth this. My life is worth this. My life is worth this.' He repeated as a mantra in his head.

Dr. Ramos pulled a thin curtain in between the exam table and where Kenichi-Teme perched with a sitting Walter-San. When the pasty one protested, behind the white screen Raito-Kun got a mildly panicked look. Without thinking she shot the Teme a stern glare. "He is my patient so I decide the set up of the exam or we don't have it. And believe me it is needed. Furthermore as you are not a doctor you have no need to see the details. The curtain stays." She clipped out then moved back behind the sheet to continue setting up. It was not until a good while later that she wondered what the hell had gotten into her.

L blinked slowly. 'What the heck was that about?' he pondered. That was certainly an about face but what had sparked it? Did she truly favor the gaki so much? This would be something to think over later. For now he made out the shadowy forms imprinted on the sheet and was grateful he was not in Raito-Kun's place.

Quillsh also saw the sharp detour in behavior but having more experience in life in general, suspected it to be a woman's protective instinct. Though whether it was rooted in normal concern for a patient, a medical novelty or something else he could not say.

Raito was not comfortable at all! This situation was degrading beyond measure and he was having a difficult time blocking it out. To make it worse the invasive bitch started humming then. Humming! Who the fuck hums?! He tried to block it out too but for some god-awful reason it sunk in without problem! Frustrated he just gave in and listened to it instead. Strangely he was quick to realize it was familiar somehow. Words. Words long put away were coming back to him, put the voice and the pitch he recalled did not match the doctor's. As she started again words drifted into his head 'please lay back my de-' Oh my god! That was his old lullaby! His and Sayu's lullaby that their mother used to sing!

Rosa grinned at the recognition that lit up the chocolate eyes. There! Proof she was his old doctor. As she continued to hum she wished she remembered the words to the song. Ay! She should have paid better attention when Sachiko had sung it or she should have written it down. Still after so many years at least she recalled the melody. Someday when Kenichi-Teme wasn't around she'd have to ask Raito-Kun for the words, but for now she had work to do.

Soon the procedure was over but Rosa was unsure of her findings. Removing that equipment and leaving the screen to get the ultrasound machine she winced at the look the hunched one was giving her. It was so flat it was scary! Hurriedly she moved back behind the sheet and almost missed the unhappy look Raito-Kun shot the device. Oh now there's a look she knows. It is far from the first time she'd seen it and it would be far from the last time she saw it. She'd dubbed the discontented expression as the 'teen pregnancy look.' It was not until she had started up the machine, placed it on the abdomen near the pubic bone that she saw her Little-Miracle-Case also fell into another category; 'unwilling-mother-to-be.'

'…the night has come to claim the day, rest your head my i-' Raito stopped mentally repeating his lullaby when he heard the machine turn off. Great! Seeing that thing inside him once was more than enough for a lifetime. Swiftly he wiped the goop off his belly, pulled down the hospital gown and sat up. When he finished his old/current doctor pushed back the curtain and handed him an open container of peaches. Somehow, after all that he was not hungry.

L looked at the gaki; bare legs dangling limply over the table, peaches still in his lap and half covered shoulders slumped. The peppiness had not survived the exam and oddly he had mixed feelings on that. Moseying over he sat next to the teen and let his legs hang too. Raito-Kun glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and L felt unsettled by how dull they looked. Both their attention was drawn away at the doctor's suggestion that 'Tatsuya-Kun' eat.

Mechanically Raito picked up the whole fruit and bit, at the first taste his hunger came back to life. When was the last time he ate something? It felt like forever. He bit and chopped into the fruit hungrily, ravenously, barely having time to chew before he swallowed. In no time he was on to the second peach.

As nice as it always was to see a child eat with enthusiasm, she had to wonder how long ago had he last eaten? Turning to the only other black haired person in the room she asked; "He has eaten something else since the last time I saw him, right?"

L distracted simply shook his head, fascinated by the sight of Raito-Kun chowing down. Normally the boy ate politely, if a bit daintily and never with gusto. Seeing the reserved kid unabashedly bite and lick the snack was a sort of sensuous novelty.

The pediatrician felt her anger rise up again but she caught it this time. She would not push the boundaries again; she'd done more than enough of that! Honestly there where ways to approach topics without sticking her neck out and provoking Yakuza members. "Walter-San, I get the sense that you either don't live with them or generally don't interfere with them. That is going to have to change; pregnancy is too big a matter for two adolescents to deal with. You're the adult Walter-San, take a more active role."

That got L's attention! He was an adult! He wasn't some kid like the brat! He was 24 years old for fucks sake!

It also caught Raito's interest and he straightened indignantly. He was not an adolescent! He was a young man who was very mature for his age! Annoyed, he ate the last of his second peach stiffly.

Quillsh stared owlishly as that was the only thing he could do at the moment. What exactly was the woman implying? His brain could just not compute it nor was he sure he wanted it to.

Seeing the stumped look on the older man's puss Ramos was tempted to wave a hand back and forth in front of his face while asking 'Hello? Earth to Walter-San? Hello?' continuously. Instead she held up the print outs she made. "Moving on, I'd like to share with you all what I found. We should move to my office for this, it's right across the hall."

"It's so close? Why?" Raito asked. It seemed strange to him; when he'd been here visiting his father after the heart attack he hadn't observed that to be the practice of this hospital.

Rosa smirked smugly at that and explained; "Because the hospital loves me." That was for easier than saying she was a tremendous workaholic who had been given her own small section so she wouldn't annoy the sanity out of the rest of the staff with her busybody-ness.

Both Raito and L came a nanometer away from rolling their eyes.

The medical physician's office had three wall-size of bookshelves full of books and files, the forth wall was covered in different charts and stats. In the middle of it all, a spare desk with four chairs around it. Setting the images down she began to go over one. "Here we see a faint connection between the average male colon and your additional anatomy, Tatsuya-Kun." She pointed to a thin near dotted line. "With the, er, first procedure I was able to find one location with tissue scarring, then looking again there with the ultrasound I found the thin connection that has a positional correlation with the scar. The other end of the link is connected to an underdeveloped womb as far as I can tell." Moving to another picture she began, "In this picture we have the very top of the womb connected to a little lump above it. I believe that to be an ovary, though again underdeveloped. I was only able to find one but I honestly think there isn't another. If there is it has no current connection to the womb." Moving several more pictures closer to the trio she said, "These are a variety of shots from different angles and with varying degrees of magnification. Take a minute to look them over."

Raito stayed stuck on the second photo. An ovary. An actual ovary! Damn Fuck It! He was turning into a freaking girl! Here was more proof of it! Oh god, ohgod,ohgodohgod! A wave of self-disgust swallowed him and sat back in the chair disturbed.

L had looked through the shots but was frozen on a single of them. In this photo he could see the head of his child! He could just make out a small sleeping face and two tiny fists on either side of the round cheeks! His baby obviously had not been the center of focus but L was mesmerized by the image. A feeling of… something deep and magnificent swept through him. Oh god he was going to be a father!

Rosa had watched the reactions carefully. It was as she thought. It was Kenichi-Teme that wanted the fetus not Raito-Kun. Actually the Yagami youth looked subtly disgusted, not that she could blame the boy for having a distaste for the unnatural changes happening to his body. Changes that by all predated and dated history should not be happening. Still there was more to discuss. "There are only two things about this situation that I do not understand. One, all these organs appear to be newer growth," this was an outright lie as she had no way to tell that from these scans but her Little Miracle Case really hadn't been born with them so oh well, "and it is unclear what started this growth. Two, the scare tissue was extremely deep. It shouldn't be possible for…" She trailed off when she saw the dual response.

L had pulled himself out of the picture, it was his to keep after all and there would be better times to look on it later. For now he gave the woman an extremely smug look.

Raito on the other hand was gently turning red with embarrassment.

'Eew! EEW!' The woman's mind screamed while her face paled drastically! Ay! She wished she'd kept her mouth shut! She really didn't need to know how long the Cabron's schlong was! 'EEEEW!!' Though it did clear up some explanation as to how someone like Kenichi-Teme had landed someone like Raito-Kun. "Moving on!" She said with more calm than she felt. "Tatsuya-Kun can you please tell me the likely date of concept-?"

"Friday June 4th." Came the immediate bland answer from L.

"-ion…" The doctor blinked. Why did she suddenly have a bad feeling about this? Checking her charts she continued. "If you're sure on the date then we should schedule the C-section around the 11th of March next year. There are just a few more specifics I'd like to ask before we move on." When the smug look on the pale face changed to something perverted the doctor _knew_ she was going to regret this.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Pointedly Raito did not look at the sleuth seated beside him. And why was this? Because his face still hurt. The auburn haired male didn't understand how it was possible for one's face to hurt from blushing too violently or too many times but apparently it was. Goddamn that Ryuuzaki! Why the hell had he told her all that? She didn't need to know the dates of all 20 of the occasions (and occasions not number of times as the other had been _very_ specific) they'd done it! Damn fuck it! He had just been caught flatfooted and had froze as it had snowballed. Oh, in his mind's eye he could still see the woman's suddenly ghostly pale skin as she had stuttered out she had only wanted to know if either had other partners that this was potentially happening to also. Raito leaned back into the limo seat and silently wondered how he hadn't died of mortification right then.

And just what the hell was wrong with the idiot detective anyway? Who in their right mind could effortlessly list off all the days they'd had sex in the last five or so months? Arh! It had just been so embarrassing! It was also very horrifying for him since Yagami Raito had never been the type to kiss and tell. He just didn't talk about those things. Sure his fellow classmates always had and he'd suffered through more than a few sordid tales but _he_ never had talked of it! Not once in his eighteen years of life. Hell, he went out of his way to choose pairing partners that would keep their damn mouths shut!

Fuck! Who knew the jackass was the bragging type? Then again who would the solitary detective have to brag to? Pause. Actually, 'who would he normally have to brag about' was the better question. Raito, from what he knew of Ryuuzaki, could not picture the irritating, sugar-addicted, nuisance to have too many people in his life. Especially not ones around his age; take Watari for example. Even more than that, the investigator's connections would likely usually be limited to computer transmittions to adults around Aizawa-San and his father's age.

Hmm. So he was the exception to Ryuuzaki's norm; would that explain why the pale one had gone a little sex crazed? And yes, the ink haired other had gotten over eager about having sex. Humph. Raito was pregnant and hormonal but what was the bastard's excuse? Then again, what guy didn't like to have sex regularly and readily available to them? Raito felt his face hurt a smidge more as it heated again, from the implication. Oh the other hand the jackass did have a tendency to massively annoying and he could have done the not so little stunt on a whim to embarrass the hell out of his doctor and himself. Yes that really was more like his captor.

He shot a glare at the world famous ace but it went unanswered. Ryuuzaki was too preoccupied by staring at the photo of the thing inside him. Oh how he wanted to just grab the picture and rip it up into tiny, itty-bitty, shreds or throw it into an active volcano, but it would be best to let the bastard bond. It would make his job easier later on…

A not-so small wave of self-disgust rose in him at the thought. Hadn't it been him who said 'To me, taking advantage of a person's feelings like that is the most despicable thing a person can do,' after Misa had left the room? Humph. Raito felt repulsed at himself at how quickly that was going to fly out the window in the face of saving his own neck. It deepened to revulsion when he realized it was just one of the Kira characteristics he really did have.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Blackmail. She was sure it had to be some kind of strong blackmail that got that evil Kenichi-Teme her Little Miracle Case. There was no other reason in the world she could think of for Raito-Kun to hang out with a perverted creep like that! Really, the awful one's parents should have been slapped for creating a spawn like that!

Idly she noticed that she was re-braiding her French Braid for the seventh time after undoing it for the sixth! Ay! That awful man had her so disconcerted she couldn't even get her self to bed. It was another few minutes before she finally got to bed, hair out of her signature style. As she laid waiting for sleep she made up her mind to help her Little Miracle Case in anyway she could, if just out of pure sympathy for being stuck with a pervert like Kenichi-Teme.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

It is not until they are back in their bedroom that the older male pulls himself out of the picture of his child for the second time. He can't help but blink owlishly once he does. Had they really gotten here so quick? His ponderings are cut off by the site of Raito-Kun pausing in front of the mirror, midway dressed for bed. The shirtless boy has his boxers and pajama pants hung low on feminine, curvaceous hips; thus giving him room to place a hand on the taunt skin of his underbelly. Yet it is the tiny soft smile on the pump raspberry lips that has L's attention. It's gone the moment their eyes meet in the mirror. The Yagami youth's hand is swiftly yanked away; like a child caught with one guilty hand in the cookie jar. His already stained cheeks are further colored when he slightly blushes. When his culprit resumes changing the investigator moves on to his faithful laptop. It is quiet as Raito-Kun gets ready for bed, gets into bed, lays down and stays awake. Good. Quite is what he needs to sort out his confused mind.

With his back to the wild haired man Raito smirks into his pillow. He can practically hear the sleuth's brain buzzing in thought, all from the little show he just put on. A part of him felt hormonally giddy at that; having the deductive ace doubtful was definitely in his favor. Though Ryuuzaki really is so easy to bait in some ways. He lets the workaholic continue for fifteen undisturbed minutes, using the time to steel himself for what he is about to do. There are many wrong ways to deal with this situation and very few right ones.

L's typing didn't stop or slow when the teen rolled over to him to stare up at him before sitting up. He didn't even think of halting when the adolescent gave him a 'we-need-to-talk-look.' Him doing so made the youth verbalize this statement; which he also ignored. He really didn't want to talk right now. Well that was a lie; he really wanted to talk. Or better still, play a little Good-Cop Bad-Cop with Raito-Kun, without the hassle of having a Good-Cop of course. However the vision of the brat in the hospital gown, post-examination, still stuck with him and made him believe it not wise to push the kid more. He'd done enough in the physician's office: L just couldn't, for some annoying reason, stand it when the gaki looked so dull, like he had when the curtain had been pulled back. His perp just looked much more lively and healthy when he was flushed in some form.

Ryuuzaki is most certainly acting out of character but he had to press on. Reminiscent of their first night sleeping together he took the detective's laptop away and shut if off. Turning back to the pale nuisance he was hugely exasperated but not surprised to see the other had turned to the sweets on their bedside table. Arh… Desperate times called for desperate measures! And at least this way he wouldn't have to let the bastard climb on top of him or crawl inside him again! Neither of which would happen while he lived and breathed, that was for damn sure!

L has very good self-control and apparently Raito-Kun has a penchant for taking away his computer, only to do something shocking directly afterwards. And the international investigator would unquestionably call the gaki climbing into _his lap_ to straddle him something shocking.

Although it is revolting to touch his conqueror, especially in this manner, it does give Raito a certain satisfaction to _finally_ be the one on top! Using his legs on either side of the sleuth, he scoots back a bit to settle over the jean-covered pelvis and leans his back slightly against the tops of bent thighs.

L doesn't stop him. He is just stiff and silent during his culprit's wiggling yet the boy getting comfortable on him as he sits _there_, makes a specific part of the older male stiffen. However any excitement that could have happened is shot dead on the spot when he remembers the youth's pregnant condition.

When the mass murder doesn't feel anything poke at him through their clothes he knows he needs to step it up. Grabbing Ryuuzaki's left hand, disregarding the bandaged right one, he placed the long fingered hand on this belly. Instantly he is flooded with disgust but he suppresses it wholly. "Don't ignore me Ryuuzaki-San. We have to talk about this."

That statement is a command from the uke and thus something L would normally discount on principle, as he doesn't take orders from anybody least of all this child. Still it is hard to turn it down when there is a hint of worry etched in the beautiful face and his hand is over his baby. "What is it Yagami-Kun would like to say?"

The auburn haired youth notices the bastard's word choice, 'say' not 'talk,' yet he sets it aside in favor of this opportunity. "This baby," it pained him to call IT that, "isn't due until March but will you really let me keep this pregnancy to term? If we find third Kira before then will you execute me on the spot? Earlier, did you not kick my middle in order not to hurt our baby or rupture something in me, your only extra help in finding Kira?"

Though he made no outward side of it, inside L was floored. Had this been why Raito-Kun had flinched from him? Did he think L so cold as to put the case over his unborn child? Never mind the fact that he had thought of it, it bothered him that the boy thought this of him. Also did the teen not believe his claims of friendship? Did the young Yagami male really think he only saw him as a murderous resource?

When the lack of response stretched Raito felt an unease rise in him. Had he miss read his captor? No, he was sure of the way Ryuuzaki had been starring at the ultrasound picture. Better to up the ante. "So you won't let me keep the baby." He whispered mournfully, paused, then shot a harsh glare at the bastard. "In that case I want an abortion. I do not want to spend more time pregnant if it is... pointless. I-" He was cut off as a hand started to rub his lower abdomen.

"Yagami-Kun said 'Our baby,' did he not?" It is a rhetorical question and L's eyes are held steadfast to the pajama-covered stomach. It had strangely felt very good to hear the teen say that. "Yagami-Kun must be distressed to jump so rashly to a false conclusion." The muscles under his palm relaxed a fraction. "Yagami-Kun should not think so little of me, this child will be kept to term and your stomach is safe from any kicks until then."

Raito outwardly breathed a breath of faux relief. He wasn't out of the woods yet. "And after?"

"After Yagami-Kun will have to fight fairly for his little stunt with the bathroom door. Once is once."

"Ryuuzaki-San!" He squawked from tension then continued; "That is not what I was asking."

"Yagami-Kun should not be cross with me if he fails to inquire clearly." He rebuffed blandly.

Raito was tempted to smack the jerk up side the head but held back as that would not help him now. "What will happen after our baby is born?"

"Yagami-Kun asks as a concerned parent to be or as a caught murderer?" He asked trying to dodge this uncertain ground. Yet his honed detective skills are screaming at him to push for… something…

Not thrown off in the slightest, Raito presses; "And if I say both? What would you answer be then?"

"I'd like to hear Yagami-Kun ask first before I reply." L dared the boy to say the words; he needed to hear them! He needed to know his guts hadn't been wrong nor his instincts off about Raito-Kun.

Damn this man for being so freaking squirrelly! "Well because you asked," there is just the barest tone of sting to his voice, "I want to know both."

Damn it! It's not enough but he can't stall anymore without out right refusing the brat, which is very hard to do while said gaki is straddling him! "It has not been decided."

That does off balance Raito a bit but he can work with it too. He rotates his hips and presses down on to the investigator's crotch as he leans forward slowly. He lowers his eyelids a fraction of a millimeter and a new game between him and the super sleuths starts. The auburn haired boy needlessly wets his lips his lips before saying, "What were you thinking of doing with me?" The pale one's gaze is on his mouth so he continues, not letting him respond. "Because I'd like to make a deal with you."

L notes the change in demeanor and the subtle change in topic to only the brat. He knows he should stop this, he really should, but he can't help being curious to where this will lead. Raito-Kun has never been so… suggestive, at least not toward him and it is enticing no matter the circumstance. Plus he trusts himself in handling the youth. It's only one teen after all, though one very sexy teen with cocoa eyes that hint at many pleasurable things…. "What did Yagami-kun have in mind?"

Yagami Raito is face to face with the famed detective, yet he is nothing but calm. There is no trace of his absolute distaste for the man between his thighs. There is no inkling of self-loathing at himself for doing this low class, lewd act of seduction. There even isn't a clue of the hit to his already shredded pride from having to _actively_ seduce someone. Yes on the surface he is as calm as can be. This is because this needs to be done. He _needs_ to endear himself and thing in him to Ryuuzaki. He won't survive if he doesn't. "I was thinking of a trade. I give you the baby, as I have no means as to keep the infant once it's born. I help you catch the third Kira, I give you further evidence in regards to the case and maybe a few other things," He makes sure to say the last two words huskily before going on, "and you give me a new life, some where far away from Japan."

L proceeded to give this delusional gaki the flattest look he's ever giving anybody in this life. "Surely Yagami-Kun jests? Or may haps he has lost his ability to think rationally with his condition and the early hour?"

A teeny-tiny twitch in Raito's left eye is all he gives away. He did not appreciate that last insult in the least; still he went on with his plan. "And why not? You are a well-paid, international investigator; you have the resources to fund razing a child with the best that money can buy. More to it, you would be the famed, crime fight parent yet I can think of no child wanting to have a Kira for a parent." That last part was actually hard to say. Although he had never given future parenthood any thought, it still stung to think any child of his would be shamed of him and rightly so.

The sleuth watched Raito-Kun's too perfect act get a little thin there and was astonishment to see sincerity in the last statement. Immediately an urge to say something to the contrary to his friend awoke but he held his tongue.

Raito shook himself out of a tangent of dreary thoughts and commenced anew. "As for me; there is literally a belly full of evidence against me and once we apprehend this third Kira there in all likelihood will be more. I will never be able to go into any police force. I will never be able to rise above the mediocre. I will never be able to standout in any for fear of discovery." It took his all for Raito not to spit the words out. His dissatisfaction at those truths was nearly all consuming.

Ah yes, those had been Raito-Kun's dreams hadn't they. Well apart from being God that is. L thought to ask him a few things there yet the Yagami youth marched on.

"You'll have your case, your proof and our child to hold over me, permanently." How he **hated** saying that but Ryuuzaki was nothing if not controlling and that should tempt him. Then, just so that wouldn't be the last thing I his mouth he added. "I'll even talk to Misa for you. She should listen to me. Once I tell he to stand down, assuming she remembers she won't be a real threat. She had no real motive to kill past getting Kira's approval and attentions. We both know her to be too incompetent to function on her own for long and you'd have the ability to shut her d-"

"Yagami-Kun has given all this some thought." L interrupted. He honestly didn't give a damn about Amane at this point; he had Raito-kun and his baby to think about. "However Yagami-Kun can understand why I reluctant to think seriously over a plan that would involve letting a serial, mass murderer on the loose. I w-" L himself was cut off then as the boy leaned the rest of the way on to him, ducking the brown head to the hollow of his neck while scooting/grinding their groins together under the guise of 'getting comfortable.'

Making sure his lips brushed the repulsive sugar addict's skin, he spoke; "You don't have to make the decision right now, Ryuuzaki-San." Actually it would help if he had some time to convince the insomniac. Again wetting his lips needlessly and again bringing them to feather over the pale neck, he went on. "Take all the time you want."

L wanted to groan right then from a very abrupt headache… and from sudden blood loss/redistribution. Wait. No. Truly what he wanted to do was test out just how _eager_ Raito-Kun was to convince him, memories of their last session still fresh in his mind yet his would be erection died once again when he recalled his child in the gaki. Yes the idea of poking at his baby with his –ahem– was enough to kill his desire for the suddenly very willing brat. Damn. Now the only thing left to do was get the adolescent off him. "If Yagami-Kun is finished, would he get up now? His weight is most uncomfortable."

In a flash Raito jerked back and his eyes flew open dangerously. "Are you calling me fa-" He screeched then stopped himself. He would not utter so cliché a sentence! Indignantly yet swiftly he rose off the detective and lay down to his side of the bed, pointedly facing away from the jackass! He pulled the covers up and fumed silently. How dare that bastard imply that! He was not fat! …well at least not yet! And whose fault would it be when he was? The pale one's that's who! And to think of the things he'd been willing to do for this foul man! Yuck!

L didn't hold back a grin as he stared at the boy's back. It seemed Raito-Kun would always be a vain little brat. One indirect insult and he was pouting like a petulant child. But in an extremely weird way it was almost… cute. As he retrieved his laptop he was tempted to tease and said, "What? No goodnight kiss?" A response was entirely lacking, whether by choice or not he was not sure because the kid's breathing was quick to even out. Going back to his program he let this mind ponder as he filled it in. One thing he did decide that night was that he should make the most of the months to come.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

_**What L Is Typing:**_

Friday June 4th conception (1st time)

Friday June 11th 1 week 7 days

Friday June 18th 2 weeks 14 days

Friday June 25th 3 weeks 21 days

Friday July 2nd 4 weeks 28 days

R in cell. No symptoms. Weight loss.

Thursday July 8th (Vom 1)

Friday July 9th 5 weeks 35 days

Tuesday July 13th (Vom 2)

Friday July 16th 6 weeks 42 days (Vom 3)

Sunday July 18th (Vom 4)

Wednesday July 21th (Vom 5)

Thursday July 22th (Vom 6)

Friday July 23th 7 weeks 49 days

Saturday July 24th Raito out of cell. Under normal weight. (Vom 7)

Sunday July 25th (Vom 8)

Monday July 26th (Vom 9)

Friday July 30th 8 weeks 56 days

Friday August 6th 9 weeks 63 days

Friday August 8th Raito 15 days out. slow weight gain.

Friday August 13th 10 weeks 70 days

Friday August 20th 11 weeks 77 days

Friday August 27th 12 weeks 84 days

End First Trimester. Shows Symptoms.

Friday September 3rd 13 weeks 91 days

Friday September 8th (2nd Time)

Friday September 10th 14 weeks 98 days

Saturday September 11th (3rd Time)

Monday September 14th (4th Time)

Friday September 17th 15 weeks 105 days (5th Time)

Monday September 20th (6th Time)

Wednesday September 22th Raito feels it move?

Thursday September 23th (7th Time)

Friday September 24th 16 weeks 112 days

Monday September 26th (8th Time)

Wednesday September 29th (9th Time)

Friday October 1st 17 weeks 119 days

Saturday October 2nd Raito stares in mirror (10th Time)

Tuesday October 5th (11th Time)

Thursday October 7th (12th Time)

Friday October 8th 18 weeks 126 days

Saturday October 9th (13th Time)

Monday October 11th (14th Time)

Wednesday October 13th (15th Time)

Friday October 15th 19 weeks 133 days (16th Time)

Tuesday October 19th (18th Time)

Thursday October 21th (19th Time)

Friday October 22th 20 weeks 140 days Find Yotsuba.

Monday October 25th Mask appears (20th Time)

Tuesday October 26th Doctors appointment

Wednesday October 27th Today.

Friday October 29th 21 weeks 147 days

Friday November 5th 22 weeks 154 days

Friday November 12th 23 weeks 161 days

Friday November 19th 24 weeks 168 days

Friday November 26th 25 weeks 175 days

Friday December 3rd 26 weeks 182 days

END Second Trimester

Friday December 10th 27 weeks 189 days

Friday December 17th 28 weeks 196 days

Friday December 24th 29 weeks 203 days

Friday December 31st 30 weeks 210 days

Friday January 1st 31 weeks 217 days

Friday January 7th 32 weeks 224 days

Friday January 14th 33 weeks 231 days

Friday January 21th 34 weeks 238 days

Friday January 28th 8 months 240 days

Friday February 4th 35 weeks 245 days

Friday February 11th 36 weeks 252 days

Friday February 18th 37 weeks 259 days

Friday February 25th 38 weeks 266 days

Friday March 4th 39 weeks 273 days

Friday March 11th 40 weeks 280 days

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Okay there it is! I'm not the happiest with it and I might fix it later but there it is. Oi boy poi! I forgot how hard it is to write a long story! The following chapters might be a bit Out Of Character.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

Part 5

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me! (I only own the doctors)

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, dark themes, violence, nudity and language. Now Includes **Death**!

Author Note: Like I said before in the other parts, the sole purpose of this story was to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(Wednesday October 27****th**** )- **

Stupid freaking Ryuuzaki. Making him go to bed now, it was only ten p.m. What was he, eleven years old again? Really this was ridiculous, he did not need a fucking bedtime and he resented that fact the sleuth had implied it was a parting order from his father.

His father…

Raito had missed the company today. He was sure it would pass but today he had missed having his father, Aizawa, Mogi and even Matsuda around.

Not that he would be able to face any of them, especially his father. The young Yagami had a feeling he would wither on the spot if ever his sire saw his masked cheeks and knew what it meant. Yes, in the broad scheme of things it was better than none of the task force had remained.

It had been bad enough knowing he was first Kira, who had killed so many, and going after the third Kira that he likely had some participation in making. Then to make it more shameful he was doing this all so HE could live after this. Truly, no matter what he thought of himself prior to realizing he was Kira, now he knew he was a very low and awful person. Needless to say it is a very hard concept-of-self for Raito to grasp as he had previously only thought the world of himself.

The auburn haired one sighs as he slipped under the bed covers for three reasons. One, he'd been so busy focusing on work and mentally denying he was a pregnant Kira that he hadn't tried to come on to the bastard today. Two, he really wished he didn't have to share a room, much less a bed with the detective anymore but the success of his plan called for continuous closeness. Three, he had nothing to distract his thoughts and sense of self hate now.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L watched from the monitors as his culprit settled down and despite vehement protests, fell asleep fairly quickly. Huh… Brat.

Actually he had been impressed by the gaki today. The teen's ability to adapt was impressive. Disregarding the temper tantrum in the wee hours of this morning that still had his wrist unbelievably sore, for the number of hours that Raito-Kun had been awake since finding out, it was impressive how well he was taking the news. Then again the adolescent could just be in denial; tomorrow would tell.

Turning back to his work L was quick to log in the sparse memories the boy had told him about and the child's alignment of memory blanks to the Kira timeline. The coffee eyed other had said the memories were like quick blurry snap shots taken in secession. The kid had neither audio nor recollection of the thoughts running through his mind at the time. Yet he clearly could describe the features of both Raye Penber and Naomi Misora.

When L had asked when the memories had returned his captive had answered that they hadn't. Upon clarification Raito-Kun explained that the memories had just always seemed to be there in the back of his mind but had no prominence. These particular memories were weak and lacked the attention that would naturally bring important matters to the forefront. Like who was the eighth person to walk out of class on the 56th day of school during his senior year of high school; it was that kind of stuff that his brain knew but he never looked at later. When asked how he had found them the brat had been vague but the investigator had surmised that Raito-Kun had found them in the process of trying to figure out how in hell had he gotten knocked-up.

Now that was all well and good to know but it seriously disturbed the raven-haired man for many separate reasons; the most outstanding reason being the implication of the paranormal. For a person with as sharp a mind as the Yagami boy to have so little to grasp at strengthened the argument for the involvement of something supernatural. This thus took this unnatural pregnancy into a whole new ball game.

Well damn it to bloody hell and fuck it.

An anomaly he could deal with any given day or time of the week; a mystifying act of some higher power with intentions unknown in relationship to his baby on the other hand…. L took a long drink of his hot chocolate.

Deciding to leave the matter for now L went about compiling a list of ancient magazines, television programs and movies for Misa Amane a.k.a. Second Kira to be amused with. He had to give her something to past the time or she may go mad. Still he was careful not to include anything with a picture of anyone living or anything in reference to TB.

He paused remembering the look Raito-Kun at shot him on learning what he'd done to Amane; it had plainly said the teen hadn't thought him so dodgy. When he had then explained the falsities on which he had sent the police back the look had changed to outright incredulous in that he could be so immoral. Pot calling the kettle black there!

Yet perplexingly enough, he had quite liked the look his culprit had sent him. Hmm. No, not that look, but he liked that he saw a new look from Raito-Kun. He wondered what he could spark tomorrow.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ryo watched helplessly from his side of the monitor as the rest of his beloved pets whimpered and whined to be release from their small cages.

A voice off camera threatened, "That's all the motivation you'll need right Hibiki? You wouldn't want me to have to kill another one would you?"

The longhaired man felt his throat tighten but he still managed out, "That's all I'll need. Just please- please don't hurt them."

Tarvian came back into view, "Pity. I was thinking of going for a kitty and let the dog hang around. Or maybe the bird. Perhaps I could just break a few bones."

"No please! I'll do whatever you want," he shouted which causes his remaining four pets to whine for him.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY ANIMALS!!" Tarvian roared at them, instantly silencing his caged prey. Turning back to the other doctor, he said a short, "You know what to do," before terminating the transmission.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(sATURday October 30****th**** )- **

Rosa Ramos couldn't help but think it odd at the way her colleague swiftly backed out of her drive way and hit the road. Actually the way he had driven in had been rushed too but she had been so thrilled to get her books she had not given it much mind then. Now as she pulled in the heavy bags full of medical wisdom she felt like she missed something. Reviewing their pleasant conversation in her head she found nothing that stood out; although it was nice to see the other taking a mild interest in her case. Really it was about time the younger physician took some interest in his job and it had been a large relief not to get trapped into talking about the man's precious pets.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L nibbled on his thumb. The report from his London lab on Misa Amane came back, with all results within normal range. Some, like her hormone level, were in the upper normal percentiles but still normal. Great.

The very thing that had made Raito-Kun's results stand out like a lighthouse through a storm was none existent on her. Then again the results were normal compared to the rest of the populace, not normal compared to Amane-Pre-Kira. If there was a change he couldn't say. Damn.

If only the he had some means of cross-examining her current blood work to older existing blood work. Yet Amane's medical records showed she hadn't seen a doctor since she was seventeen. She hadn't even had blood tests done since she was fourteen, due to some juvenile belonephobia (1) or whatever.

Needlessly he e-mailed the records back to the med-lab but he already knew what it would say: Results Uncertain. The old test hadn't been in depth enough and to compare a fourteen-year-old, puberty driven girl with a now two-decades-old blonde was a test in futility. However it would be good to at least cover all his bases.

Just as he clicked the message away another one popped up on his screen, a text message from the cooped-up model to be exact. This being the twenty-eighth text today L didn't even bother to read it before replying, 'Goodnight Misa' and blocking further harassment from her. Though technically it was harassment aimed at the Brat, her 'faithful' boyfriend, but he couldn't very well have the two Kiras talking. Thus, he was stuck reading the worry and romantic-drivel filled notes, which were getting so vastly annoying! Insufferable really. He'd give it one more day of this, to check for any Kira related clues, before restricting the azure eyed one to a single text a day. Not that he thought anything would actually come of giving Amane another day to display her limited yet creative vocabulary, but again he had to cover his bases.

Seriously, he had to cover all he could when he had the mother of all loopholes right there on one of his screens. Mother of all loopholes whom just happened to be the 'mother' of his child as well. As he watched the pregnant wonder toss and turn in their bed he couldn't decide who he was more miffed at, Amane or Raito-Kun. Giving it a microsecond more thought, he picked the Yagami youth. Sure the blonde was irritating but the expecting little bugger was dangerous.

Once he had gotten over his initial fear, err no, unease at the otherworldly connection to his baby it all sunk in. The gaki actually remembered something about being Kira and he had no way of checking to see if it was truthfully all he recalled. What if he remembered how his Kira powers worked? What if, held in captivity as he was, the boy was still just as dangerous as before? What if, he was now more so because of his memories? Sure Raito-Kun had been thrown one hell of a curve ball but the teen was nothing if not adaptable.

If only he had some means to assure that the grand liar was being truthful. Yet it wasn't possible for him to use his usual manners of persuasion. He couldn't use chemicals, brute force, stress positions, psychological torture and etc. on the pregnant child. Well technically he could but he refused to subject his in utero baby to it. If only he had other options working for him. Hypnosis wouldn't work on a mind like that and he wasn't sure there was a lie detector in the world that could catch this pain in the neck kid. With 3 percent and a 5 percent chance, respectively, they just weren't worth the 100 percent chance hormonal bitchy fit they would cause.

Besides what if tampering with the gaki's memory brought about supernatural repercussions? What if it would sick paranormal beings, like actual shinigami as Amane's broadcast and note implied, on them? No, that was not something he was willing to get into so early in Raito-Kun's pregnancy. In fact, he'd like to deal with the human aspects of this case for as long as he could, preferably until after the 11th of March.

The detective sighed as more "what ifs" and more "if only's" plagued his mind. Graah. He needed to focus, no, more than that he needed sleep. Yet that meant dealing with the treacherous brat.

Raito had a problem. A problem he didn't want to have. Never the less it was one that wouldn't leave him. He brought his arm under his head; he should be sleeping right now. The Yagami couldn't help but think this decidedly awful situation super sucked. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to people like him, or at least to people like he used to be. Ah, there in lies the key, 'like he used to be.' He just wasn't anymore. The captured Kira turned over on his side yet again but his problem would not go away. He tried clearing his mind, he tried filling it up with details from the case; neither worked. He looked at the clock; ten thirty two. He'd been struggling in vain for half a damn hour. Fed up with it already he swallowed his embarrassment, got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

The ink haired man felt his eyes widen as he watched the boy, or rather watched a certain part of the youth. Raito-Kun was hard. The thin night pants did little to hide the outline of the erection from his view. Suddenly the investigator's thoughts switched to a completely different topic.

After making sure the bastard hadn't replace the camera in the shower for the umpteenth time Raito stepped in, undressed and turned on the faucet. It had been a few days since his captor's last attempt. It had been an equal number of days since he'd ripped a camera out. That voyeuristic pervert!

L pouted when the other had stepped from view. Really he shouldn't be surprised. For all of Raito-Kun's lack of shyness in his body, when it came to anything the least bit sexual the child turned into a mega-prude. Where normal people would like for their lover to prep them for sex, the gaki insisted on doing it himself. Where a normal person would have at least let him watch the Yagami brat declined him, disconnected the shower cam and did it there. Where a normal lover would engage in at least some foreplay, even just simple kissing, the auburn haired one always had them skip to the main event.

The cool water was doing its job, thankfully. Well that was unpleasant though not unexpected. With the way his sexual appetite had increased this would probably be going on for a long while. Great. Mentally Raito cursed the thing inside him. Eventually he would have to get over his self-disgust and relieve himself, but not yet. Finishing his shower, he stepped out, dried and changed.

His finger came up to his lip and he nibbled on it. 'That was too fast' L thought, 'why wouldn't the brat just take care of it?' On the screen the teen returned to bed, climbed in and just stared at the ceiling. The sleuth felt a twinge of annoyance. Analyzing Raito-Kun was never easy; however, figuring out his sexual behavior was proving to be impossible.

Raito disliked this ceiling, it wasn't a bad ceiling; it was just something neutral to think about. Which was better than thinking about Ryuuzaki and why he hadn't come to bed in three days. Not that he didn't already know why the detective stayed away from bed; his captor was naturally and rightly repulsed by him. It was the reason why the investigator didn't sleep with him, didn't touch him and didn't speak to him if he could help it.

The sugar addict pulled his pudding closer to him at the same time as he zoomed in with one of the bedroom cameras. Pulling in tight to Raito-Kun's face he expected the eyes to be moving, showing signs of analytical thinking, memories or more from their position. Instead the orbs were still, straight up and unnervingly hollow. Honestly he should get used to this by now. Should being the main word. For the last few days the gaki's gaze had been sporting a look of lacking. Yet the intensity of the vacancy varied and this level disturbed him.

His grand plan wasn't so grand. In all his planning he had failed to take in one very important thing into account. He forgot he was now the vilest, utterly contemptible, most despicable human ever to be born! And while he forgot, in the unfamiliarity of thinking ill of himself, Ryuuzaki of course had not. Arh! He had even been so foolish as to flirt with the detective; giving him all the sweet smiles and clever complements his ex-classmates had swooned for. It wasn't until tonight when his conqueror had said he would not be joining him again that it finally clicked.

When had the boy's chocolate irises gotten that bad? L was sure they'd been at standard levels while the both of them were working, so after work? If so then what triggered it? Wait, did something necessarily have to happen to trigger it? ….Sigh. He needed sleep.

Refocusing on the ceiling Raito steered himself away from self-loathing. It was just something he didn't like to wallow in. It was just something that he couldn't stomach. That along with shame, pain and despair; well not consciously at least. So caught up in the ceiling was he that he startled when he felt the covers next to him move.

L raised a bang-hidden eyebrow at the brat's jerk; the ceiling wasn't that interesting. Crawling into bed, he thought they could do so quietly and calmly. He really didn't want to talk to the young mass murderer. No such luck.

"You came," he said in a laissez-faire tone. The investigator was right next to him, also staring straight up. Immediately he felt better and relaxed a little; perhaps he had gotten used to not sleeping alone.

"And you didn't." he answered very shortly; hoping to kill the conversation.

Raito's faced grew flushed and he threw a glared at the sleuth. That perv. He was probably bitter at the loss of a peep show. "I didn't know you took such an interest; so sorry to disappoint you then," he replied sarcastically, though he relaxed further.

At the edge of his periphery he could see the spark of annoyance light up the coffee orbs and the darkening of the mark on the now blushing cheeks. All he can think now is that this is better! Nonetheless it's not enough yet. Knowing he's playing with fire now, especially because he'd previously rebuffed Raito-Kun's pathetic flirtations, he takes the plunge anyway. More evenly this time he says, "I accept Yagami-Kun's apology for his over abundance of infantile prudishness."

The auburn haired felt heat intensify in his face even as he relaxed fully. Although he is insulted by Ryuuzaki's remark, it's not in his nature to let an opportunity like this go by, especially not one that could put his plan back on track. Leaning in a bit, nearing the pale ear he all but purrs; "Well maybe if you had taken the time to lend a hand we wouldn't now be discussing my so called 'prudishness'."

The child's hot breath ghosts over his ear and he automatically turns it into the pillow below him. This brings him eye to eye with the gaki and it dawns on him that this is a tactical mistake. Raito-Kun's face is close to him, with rosy cheeks and orbs alight with a renewed confidence and mischievousness. That's so much better and yet in a way it's much worse. Sweet sweetness, what the hell has he done?

While the detective didn't respond to that Raito can smell the shift in the air. He most definitely has his captor's attention. A smug smile almost crept out but it's smothered by a yawn. Suddenly relaxation turned to tiredness. Settling down for sleep for real this time he makes himself comfortable. Unthinkingly his hand reaches out to grab the famous ace's. In an instant later the other's hand was yanked away as if burned and abruptly he feels hurt.

Oh fuck! L grimaced. There it was. There was that damn sad, completely devastated, kicked-puppy look. Before it could continue a second more he stuck his hand back and squeezed. Relief washed over him when the look went away and the teen fell asleep. The panda eyes closed and he exhaled heavily. Whether the kid knew it or not, that look was damn lethal as far as the detective was concerned.

Idly noting the slight pain in his captured right wrist he checked the clock to see how long his limb would be held captive. L stifled a groan to see it was only ten forty four. From the very back part of his mind the older male recalled his birthday would be in one hour and sixteen minutes. And what would be his presents on his 25th birthday? A baby on the way, a ticket to parenthood, an untrustworthy friend with a god-complex, a seemingly impossible case and in all likelihood a fight with the unnatural from beyond the human world. Great. What more could he ask for?

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(TUESday NoVEmber 2****ND**** )- **

As soon as Kenichi-Teme had walked out the door Ramos turned to her boom box and cranked her music, which happened to be Concierto de Aranjuez by Joaquin Rodrigo (2). As the lovely sounds of a classical guitar with orchestra filled her exam room she marched into the side bathroom and proceeded to curse that little pale vermin with enough conviction to impress El Diablo (3).

How dare that vermin ask her if she was inept! How dare he question her understanding of medicine! And why had he? Because he had seen all her new books in her office. And then there was the way he said it. So condescending and so sure, as if he were some famed expert diagnostician! Arh! To top if off, the fucking timing of his slander! The vermin had no sense of diplomacy or cuth. ARH! Right when she'd been helping Raito-Kun. AARRHH! She hadn't wanted to smack somebody, that jackass Tarvian included, this bad since she was ten years old! Most of all how dare that vermin put a shadow of doubt in her Little Miracle Case's eyes!

Oh how she wanted to defend her title from such horrid accusations. How she wanted to explain that due to the rarity of the case she had gathered volumes made books of medical journals. Had collected many books with such specific detail in it she could be assured of what was happening to the brunet on a molecular level and to some point the genetic level at all times. Goddamn him for making her appear incompetent. She wasn't; there was a good possibility of doing this with out the books but she didn't want to leave a stone unturned. There were just so many things that could go wrong and she didn't what to be blindsided; neither by something stunningly common nor by a freaking medical zebra (4). Honestly she should have explained it all but then she would have worried Raito-Kun further and she couldn't have that.

Then to add injury to insult, it's not as if she could talk back to the Yakuza scum! So all the vermin had left for her to say was; "I am a more than competent physician and I'll thank you not to interrupt my explanations again." Oh it had damn near killed her to not curse his parents right there on the spot!

With one last screaming curse about the vermin being pure filth she flung open the door to come face to face with Walter. Her air caught in her throat and her skin changed into a crimson brown. Dios Mio (5), this was not happening. Only it was and all she could think was 'tragúeme tierra, por favor (6).'

Quillsh, having heard and understood the whole rant through the door, didn't quite know what to say now. He was a bit stunned by the viciousness, the vulgarity and the imaginative images her cursing had inspired. This woman trounced all the officers of Her Majesty's Royal forces that he had ever met, retired vets included. Coughing stiffly he remembered his message and asked; "Could we reschedule our appointments back to one in the morning?"

Not trusting her voice, the thing that got her in this mess, she just nodded and watched him leave. Once he was gone she sighed and was grateful the man at least didn't know what she said. Seriously, dang near nobody in this country knew her native language.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Once the brat was ordered to bed, with much subtle seductive suggestions from the gaki's part, L turned on Mr. Wammy. "What kept you Watari?" Usually the old man was extremely time efficient.

Ah his ex-charge was straight to the point as ever, Quillsh thought. "She was preoccupied when I returned to talk to her."

"Was she already testing the urine sample she took from Raito-Kun?"

"No. She was making use of the loo herself. I waited for her to exit." That was the exact truth and he didn't feel the need to elaborate. If he did L would want to know and some things are best left not repeated.

Satisfied with the answer L made for the bedroom half hoping the teen was already asleep and would stay asleep. Lately the adolescent had returned to the habit of taking his hand to sleep. It didn't matter what time he returned to bed, the pain in the neck would semi-wake up and grab his hand. Then again, maybe he should be calling the boy a pain in the blue balls. Since his birthday Raito-Kun had deepen the level of his flirting and he'd be lying if he said it didn't do anything to him. He knew it, the youth knew it; they both knew it.

Raito shifted positions again after turning the page. A yoga book and mat had been very thoughtful of the doctor. He'd been running out of reasons to bend at the waist for things. Of course the added benefit of keeping him from ballooning up like a fat pig was very much appreciated. Mentally he grinned. This was just the edge he needed to send Ryuuzaki spilling over whatever was holding the sleuth back. Not that he wasn't grateful for it in some way. Frankly it had taken him since the 27th of last month to get his head around the fact he'd have to be uke to his conqueror again. Seriously, it was one thing to plan some thing; it was another thing to execute it.

Stopping in front of their bedroom door he listened for any sound. All quiet. Good. He didn't know how many more of Raito-Kun's offers he could stand without cluing the kid into exactly why he couldn't take them up. It would be a humiliation on a massive scale if the brat found out he couldn't keep it up. As aroused as he could get, as eager as he could get to take that sweet ass over any surface; all it took was just one thought of disturbing his baby with his erection and down it went. Opening the door simultaneously dropped his jaw a millimeter. Oh. He didn't know Raito-Kun's legs could go like that.

The Yagami turned his head over his shoulder to look at the raven-haired other. Even from across their room he could see the bulge form in the blue jeans. Tonight was the night Raito guaranteed himself then smiled at the pale one with a false innocence. "Wasn't it nice of her to give me this book. I imagine it will be useful soon enough."

This child was trying to kill him and his modus operandi was death by sexual frustration. In all truthfulness that wasn't 100 percent likely but it sure felt like it at the moment. Either way this would not do. Turning to the bathroom he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally.

The arm that had been supporting the auburn haired teen sort of slipped from under him and he crashed a short distance head first into the mat. What the fuck was that?! Getting up, he had half a mind to barge in on the prick's shower and demand an explanation. Ryuuzaki could act as aloof, as unaffected and undaunted as he wanted, but the smell of arousal does not lie. His nose knows. Hell the scent of lust that he aroused in the investigator was the very reason for it only taking him a few days instead of a few months to mentally agree to take the girl's role. So now that the bombardment of that smell, his own libido and his plan had finally tipped the scales the stupid sleuth walked out on him!

Shakily L pulled his shirt off and leaned on the door. A tiny part of him was in shock. Some part of him was relieved to have the kid out of his sight. The larger part of him screamed in abhorrence to his action. Sweet sweetness, what the bloody hell has he just done? The stupidest thing in the world that's what. At that moment L pictured a giant dunce hat on his head. The quote by William Congreve went through his mind and altered a bit. Heaven has no rage, like lust to refusal turned, nor hell a fury, like a Raito-Kun scorned (7).

Raito glared at the door for nearly a solid minute. Fine then, mentally he scrapped his plan. He would think of a new one, a better one and one that didn't involve the detective getting anywhere near his rear. Cleaning up, getting into bed he glared at the ceiling when an idea hit him. He got up to get a few things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- M Rated Warning! Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stripping nude L entered the shower, turned on the water warm and grabbed himself. It was too late to try to pacify the gaki at this point and it wouldn't do him any good to leave himself like this. Maybe if he took a long time he could even get out of seeing Raito-Kun until morning. Leaning against the tile wall he began to stroke his need.

Having torn out the last of the bedroom cameras Raito returned to their bed, undressed and laid down. 'Two could play this game Ryuuzaki' he thought. He grabbed the lube they kept in the small bedside drawer, after spreading the gel to his hand he began to spread it to his stiffness, starting at the crown.

Memories popped up in the famous Ace's mind; the lustful looks the teen had sent him had not gone unnoticed, nor had the veiled hints or the heated whispers to his ear. And those were the ones the adolescent was aware of. He didn't think the youth at noticed the gentle glow he had, the way the mask accentuated any blush or the deliciously snug way his pants now hugged his bottom. L circled his hand around his base and squeeze as he rubbed.

The youth pressed his lips together as he made sure his member was completely covered for the fourth time. Grabbing more lubrication he moved his other hand down past his penis and testicles to the tight ring he would have willingly offered up not ten minutes ago. Touching the puckered ridges he slicked himself before driving a finger in. Instantly his inner muscles gripped the digit yet that did not stop him from beginning to move it.

When his left hand connected with his sac L was glad the sound of the shower covered his groan. More pictures sprang to his mind, ones of the time he and Raito-Kun had been in the shower together. Without the damn shirt the young chest had been vulnerable to him and his attentions. He'd never had such a thrill in mapping out every sensitive spot with his tongue. It had been a rush to finally get at the dusky nipples that had practically been teasing him for so long. Even now a tactile memory was surfacing on his tongue, the silk soft feel to the boy's flesh. And it had been a delight to find the child had a slight mochi flavor to him.

Soon two fingers were in him, scissoring and thrusting in time with his hand on his shaft. Soft moans rose from his lips and his body began to rock on its own. Raito could feel his nerves become sensitize with each brush he gave himself, the contact and sensation making him sweat and pant. Shoving his fingers in particularly hard he nudged his little orgasm button and arched off the bed with a cry choked in his throat.

L sank to the floor but kept his hands active. His right alternating between firmly running from root to tip or flicking his weeping slit. His left going rolling scrotum and caressing with tantalizingly light touches. Even wrapped in pleasure as he was, L's mind still brought clips of his shower with Raito-Kun. That addicting constricting tightness and near scorching heat of the kid's body. The feel of ramming into that succulent paradise and of the collisions of their genitals. The high whines and low sighs falling from those lips to reach his ears. The wet smacking noise of them moving swiftly through the rain of water. The sight of that young frame getting knocked into the wall in front of them. Watching the brat's fingers frantically search the smooth tile for anything to hold on to.

Jabbing at his bliss center and increasing the speed of his fingers sliding up and down his member, Raito felt that compressed knot in him pressurize further. His toes curled, his thighs widened and with a hard yank he found completion. Throwing his head back he released a long moan as well as his passion.

Sweet sweetness, he was so close. L's dick didn't get any harder than this and he could already feel his balls clench. Gritting his teeth he recalled the way the teen looked mid coitus and the clamp job the Yagami's body had done to him. With a half groan half growl the sleuth came violently hard in a great spray of ejaculate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The auburn haired one pushed himself to recover from the divine sense of post-orgasmic ecstasy. There are still a few things to do before Ryuuzaki returned. In little to no time they were done and he settled into a very satisfied and sedated sleep.

L sat, just sat on the shower floor, letting the drops clean up any and all evidence. A dopey grin inched along his face. He knew that session with the vixen would be something to jerk off to. Once his brain started to function again he turned off the water, dried off and debated whether or not he should actually leave the room. In the end he just decided to dress extremely slowly.

The moment he opened the door the smell of sex sucker punched his nose. The heat of their bedroom was the next to assault him. Taking in the surprises he absorbed quite a sight. Raito-Kun was semi-curled into the bed and sans covers and pants. The only thing he had on was what L has dubbed the 'sex shirt.' Nearing the bed he found two of his normal shirts on the floor, their use as clean up rags highly obvious. So Raito-Kun had choked the chicken also. But here? That made no sense. Shuffling over to the room's thermostat he moved close to lowered it when he stubbed his toe on something. L's eyes widened a fraction, ah, now that made sense. The onyx haired man had stumbled into a pile of his mini security cameras.

After the thermostat was back to normal he turned back to bed, only to spot something out of place. From where he stood he could see their tube of lube out and very much reduced in size. 'He didn't, did he?' he wondered. This time walking back to the bed the black orbs were glued to Raito-Kun's posterior. The older man bit his lip to suppress a cry of disappointment when he saw the evidence. The gaki had! The brat had finger fucked himself and he missed it! Missed it entirely since the youth had taken out his cameras while he'd been in the shower. And now the sleeping adolescent was mocking him! Raito-Kun had set up this room, chosen his sleeping position and was taunting him with what he was missing. And the chocolate-eyed male had probably made it really good just to spite him! Then to add injury to insult L felt his erection reassert itself.

Glaring at the other L played with the thought of kicking those cheeky cheeks. No, that would just piss off his criminal and send him out for blood retribution. It was best to just go to sleep now. Climbing into bed the detective pulled the covers from the foot of their bed and covered them both. Hopefully this was the extent of Raito-Kun's revenge but he seriously doubted it.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Carefully he looked around the room; despite the slight clutter it was still tidy like always. Taking a few moments to memorize the room he then started searching it. He was looking for a file; he already hacked her computer from his and found nothing. It had to be a fairly new file with a thin left side due to lack of both family history and medical history with their less than forth coming mystery patients.

Quickly he got through half of them, the majority them being repeat patience she was so fond of that _he_ actually recognized them from their charts. Those that he didn't know, well their files hadn't even remotely fit with what Tatsuya would be dealing with.

Checking his watch Ryo saw he had about five minutes before she would return from breakfast. Resetting everything exactly like it had been he left the room. He could come back at her dinnertime. He only preyed that it wasn't in her car or worse her house.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(FRIday NoVEmber 5****TH**** )- **

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Somewhere. Somewhere but not here, here it just rained. Rained like the first day of forty from Noah's ark. Be that as it may, it could not be said the excess weather affected L's perception of this day.

He had only one name for this day and it wasn't normal or wet. All the words he could think of just didn't fit as well. Thus today was to be labeled 'Déjà vu Day.' There was just this odd, god-awful feeling to this day. As if something calamitous would happen today. It hadn't even been one of those slow building moody days, no it had hit him the moment he opened his eyes.

Idly in the back of his mind he wondered if this funk had something to do with yelling at Raito-Kun yesterday. Looking back he knew he shouldn't have even started that conversation but it still seemed unavoidable. Or at least it seemed as if some fight was bound to spring up.

It had started this last Tuesday morning, when contrary to his belief the teen had not further retaliated. Yet nor had he picked up flirting with him again. The adolescent had instead gone back to treating him like he had before they were lovers; polite but not overly so, relatively flexible, fiercely competitive and a tad stuck up. In short Raito-Kun started acting like his friend again.

That morning he'd only been relieved. By that afternoon he'd admit he almost missed the flirting, or at least the goo-goo eyes that had been sent to him. By that night, without performance anxiety hanging over both his heads, L could confess to himself that it had been nice to be flirted with. It was the first time in his life someone had done that with him and it had felt exciting. And the boy's barely visible awkwardness had made it all the more enjoyable. The Yagami youth likely had never had to put such effort into flirting before, not with his looks and charm. Still the flirting was not something that would trouble him in its absence.

Yet in the wake of not having to focus all of his non-case energy to keeping the sharp kid from catching on, something previously undetected raised its ugly head. With his perpetrator not putting his libido through the wringer constantly, anger was allowed to take center stage.

And he was angry at the most unintelligent thing in the universe; he was angry that Yagami Raito was First Kira. Or more specifically he was angry AT Raito-Kun for being a Kira. Truly his anger was inane and utterly ridiculous but sweet sweetness was his anger ever intense.

He, the great detective L, had been right all along. Since the very beginning, when he had first watched the then high school student he had thought the boy had a possibility of being Kira. From the first meeting the percent suspicion had only gone up. Not once in all the time he'd known the gaki had it ever gone down. Not even by half a percent!

When the boy was taken out of solitary, he'd still known in his gut that Raito-Kun was Kira. After he'd finished his list and came to some of his senses the likelihood of Kira being the young Yagami was damning. So why the bloody hell was he pissed at his perp for?

If it had been outrage at what Raito-Kun had done as Kira, then he could understand that, but this felt more personal than that. This almost felt like anger as if the teen had wronged him. Not in the sense that he'd been out maneuvered and forced to reveal his identity to the police; that was business. This felt specific to him as a person, as if he was personally targeted and wronged.

L sighed. Tuesday night he'd went to bed hardly annoyed, by Wednesday morning he was inwardly agitated but hid it well. By that afternoon he was peeved and by night he was flat out angry. Never the less he hadn't outwardly shown it so he and the mass murderer had appeared to have a nice day. Indeed from the gaki's point of view it probably had been a pleasant day between them that ended with them sleeping hand in hand yet again.

Then yesterday morning he'd woken up very angry, which by noon had turned to being pissed. Yet he hadn't let a hint about it out and the auburn haired one had actually appeared to be enjoying his company. The dull look had scarcely been present in the cocoa eyes. It wasn't until nine fifty that he'd finally snapped and brought up the eighth and tenth of January. Kira had fooled him then, right before his eyes, even made a witness of innocence of him. Thus he'd attacked the child verbally, letting his animosity show. For a fraction of a second the masked one had looked as if he'd been slapped before he too let his razor tongue fly. Of course from there it only escalated and they had almost fought, when Mr. Wammy of all people had intervened. They'd separated, L chose to stay up and work through the night and he had lapsed into his old habit of sleeping in his chair. Then he'd woken and this feeling of impending doom had greeted him; that and a mild sadness that he couldn't place. Sigh. At least most of his anger was gone.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Raito woke to the light sound of some one knocking. Knocking? That wasn't right, Ryuuzaki never knocked. Then it must be-

"Young Yagami-San, may I enter?"

Yes, definitely Watari. Managing up an affirmative, Raito pulled the bed sheets away and sat up. Watari came in not a moment later, pushing a cart of surveillance equipment. Oh, that's right; in his rage he had ripped them out again last night. It was the closest he'd come to having a temper-tantrum since he was seven and he hadn't wanted the bastard to watch that. Feeling a bit bashful about his actions now, the teen quietly grabbed a bundle of clothes and changed in the bathroom.

With extra care today he stuck to his new ritual of avoiding the looking glass. It was bad enough seeing what he'd labeled 'The Kira Mask' every time he looked in the mirror, now add to it dark semi-circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; yuck. He mentally sighed. It seemed he really had grown used to sleeping with the jackass, so much so that sleep was not restful without him. Once done, with as little noise as possible he left to main room only to find the detective missing. No doubt the bastard was in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator.

The Yagami male worked a good ten minutes in silence and with no sign of the investigator. Where was the sleuth? It was very unlike the other to leave him unsupervised with the computers. Hmm. Watari would be busy for another five minutes tops and when would he get as great an opportunity as this again? With that he set about hacking the surveillance system. All of Ryuuzaki's other systems were too heavily guarded for a five-minute job, but this system, at least from these computers was less so.

In next to no time he had control of every camera and recording at the tips of his fingers. Scanning the building he found the idiot in the most unlikely of places, just standing there. Fool! Swiftly he backed out of the system and covered his tracks. Marching back into their bedroom he saw Watari not anywhere near finished. Crap. He'd have to do it himself. Moving about the room and the restroom he gathered a few things and exited without responding to the old man's raised eyebrow.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L caught a movement in his peripheral vision, turning to look he was surprised to see Raito-Kun instead of Mr. Wammy.

The moron just looked at him, didn't try to make a step to come out of the rain. The adolescent forwarded to the edge of the over hanger, just inches away from the down pour. The wind went by and he almost shivered. It was too cold to be outside, let alone in the rain. "What are you doing in a place like this Ryuuzaki-San?" he called, trying to be civil.

L held a hand to his ear. He wasn't sure if he was up to talking to the brat right now.

Was the weather so bad that the dope couldn't hear him? Then why stay in it? "What are you doing in a place like this Ryuuzaki-San?" He repeated.

L leans, kept his hand to his ear and smiles that the little nuisance. Maybe now Raito-Kun will go away and leave him be. The coffee eyes narrow and the gaki leaves from view. Yet he is back a moment later, raincoat on and umbrella open.

Raito was truly tempted to just let the idiot be but then the detective would catch a cold, thus in turn he would too. Raito never caught a cold from the outside world, it was only if his sister or mother were sick that he got infected. Not so with his father, the man worked through his colds and he never saw him enough to get sick. Yes it was sharing close quarters with sick Yagami women that got him ill. Raito shared a bed with this damn fool, if the other got sick he would too. And he really didn't want to be sick; he had enough to deal with already.

L stared as the brat stomped his way over, with all the grace of a tot during a tantrum. The kid came all the way out to him and didn't stop until they were under the same umbrella.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki-San?" he demanded as a good portion of crankiness reared its nasty head. Though he did honestly hope the dim detective actually had a good reason or he may have to punch him. God, his toes were already getting damp through his shoes and cooler by the second.

He still doesn't want to talk just yet to the boy, but it was nice having the freezing drops off him. "Nothing in particular, it's just the bells…." He trailed off.

Bells? This fucking retard was out here for bells?! Non-existent bells to boot! Raito raised his hand, about to smack the dumb ass back to his senses but instead thought better about it and grabbed the very ear he'd been mocked with.

Shock and pain made L shout and comply all at once. Ow! Ow! The kid had him by the ear and was dragging him back in! Ow! Wasn't this role reversal? Try as he might to get the hand off his ear the child had a death lock on it. They entered the building and kept moving, L was starting to worry they'd go all the way back down when the brat leveraged him into sitting on the steps. Finally the cruel hand left his aching appendage and several things were thrown at him. It was a clean shirt and two towels. He looked to Raito-Kun but the other was taking off his soaked shoes.

Raito pointedly did not look at his captor as he dried and changed. Though he wasn't particularly attracted to Ryuuzaki, it had been several days now since he'd had sex. Eleven days to be exact as his hormonal body so liked to remind him. Besides he was bound and determined never to screw the bastard again. Once the sleuth was done drying his skin and changing Raito frowned to note the black hair was still wet. Mentally rolling his eyes he got up and shrugged off his coat.

L had been about to call Mr. Wammy when the non-used cloth was snatched out of his lap and dumped on his head. Before he could protest, the boy's fingers fell on his covered scalp and began drying his hair. It was weird, gentle and soothing for some reason. Yet still it was weird so he had to ask; "Yagami-Kun you-"

Raito really didn't want to hear what the damp buffoon was about to say. He stiffly asserted, "I don't want to catch a cold from you and so I'm trying to keep you from getting one."

Ah, that was logical enough, that didn't mean he was going to let it pass. "Yes a cold would be most inconvenient now, still," he paused for dramatic effect, "I think this proves Yagami-Kun would make a good mommy." His only answer was the hands on his head suddenly digging their nails in, under the pretenses of drying. OW! L clenched his jaw. Shit. He should've waited till he was out of the gaki's reach.

That fucking bastard! How dare he say that! Raito bit his lip to halt the several venomous things that had popped up into his head at Ryuuzaki's words. He would not lose control again and jeopardize his plan to befriend the detective; yesterday had been enough. It was only when a spot of pink showed up on the white towel that he realized what his digits were doing. Jerking the cloth from the dark locks he turned around to walk away. Picking up his things he started for the elevator.

"Yagami-Kun you should-" L started.

Or Raito was going to. His foot landed on the carelessly thrown soaked shirt, it slipped under him, taking him with it as it streaked across the smooth floor.

L leapt forward as a sequence of events happen before his eyes. A yelp sounded; wet shoes, a coat and a folded umbrella were tossed into the air; a right ankle was stretched out and hyper-extended; gravity started to work its evil; a left knee was bent and slammed into the ground; Raito-Kun cursed and started to pitch backwards. Yet the fall was stopped as L grabbed the adolescent by his pits. "-watch out…"

Raito moaned in pain as his limbs throbbed. Then the pale male lifted him up, relieving pressure from his knee but he hissed because it dragged his ankle.

"Pick up your right leg and I'll set you down on the step." After that it was easy to maneuver the gaki. In a flash his phone was out and he ordered for the first aid kit. Scooting to the youth L observed the doe brown gaze was closed tight. He asked, "Will you be alright?"

Ignoring the question Raito hissed out, "This is all your fault." Ow owow owowow…

"Watari will be here shortly. You will be alright." If the klutz was well enough to blame then he would be alright. L felt no sympathy for the murderer. Raito-Kun didn't comment so they fell into a brief quiet.

When his captor's underling came he was happy to take the pills and glass handed to him. The pills were all of three centimeters away from his mouth when long, pale, pincer like fingers grasped his arm.

L ignored the glare the teen sent him, looking solely to the old man he asked, "Are they safe for the baby?" Only at a nod did he let the other go.

Now, some how the pills didn't look as good as they previously had but he took them anyway. Drinking them down he was glad that Watari did have some tact as to wait until he was done before starting to examine him. Everything was going fine, his knee would be okay and his ankle was just twisted not sprained, until the old codger asked what happened. "He's a slob, that's what happened. This is his fault."

"Yagami-Kun should not blame others for his failure to pay attention to where he walks." L said coldly.

Coffee eyes turned hard. "Ryuuzaki-San should take responsibility for his slovenly habits and should warn people in advance." He mocked.

L opened his mouth but a quiet 'ahem' from Mr. Wammy stilled him. Mentally grumbling he held out his hand, "Let's go down. Watari and I will help you if you can stand to put weight on your knee, but stay off your ankle."

Reluctantly Raito took hold and attempted to pull up, then gasped at the pain radiating up his leg. Fuck that hurt! Before he could crash back down, two arms encircled his waist and supported nearly all of his weight. Though it lessened his agony it also brought his front press up against the detective. Words hadn't yet formed in his mind when a wet leg press between his and an arm left to heft up his thigh to narrow hips. Heat scorched his face. "What the Hell?"

"If Yagami-Kun would help, I could carry him down with more ease." L's monotone was impeccable if he did say so himself.

Many things were on the tip of his tongue; however, he didn't dare say them aloud in front of Watari. He didn't smell any arousal coming from the investigator and it wasn't likely Ryuuzaki would try anything in front of his assistant. Okay, next to that was a certain matter he hated to mention. "I'm heavier than you," That was putting it mildly. "Can you really carry me?" Because the last thing he wanted was to be dropped on his ass.

The pale man perceived the pregnant one's word choice and thought of pestering the injured youth. He decided to do it, though after he was out of range. "Yes. You won't be a problem." He had no difficulty before so he shouldn't have one now. Hesitantly the captured Kira wrapped around him and he hadn't realized he'd been cold up to that point. Another thing to realize was that carrying an awake Raito-Kun was similar to an unconscious one.

The moment before Ryuuzaki started walking he was going to ask to change positions; a piggyback or bridal style might have been better. Then the detective started walking and a foreign calm inhaled him. It was oddly nice to be like this with the sleuth but he had no idea why. Shouldn't this be awful? Here he was mad at the chilly, semi-wet imbecile while simultaneously being sex deprived himself and in a similar arrangement to one they fucked in; shouldn't he be feeling some thing other than relaxation?

Quillsh dutifully recovered the scattered items, marched ahead of the two to summon the building's lift. In the pause that occurred in waiting for their ride down he was pleased by their lack of bickering. He-

"You owe me an apology for being such a slob."

"No, Yagami-Kun owes me one for trying to maim me, in two places."

-Spoke too soon. Again a loud ahem from him ceased further dispute. Sigh. From their useless prattle it seemed to him this mornings security tapes would be nothing less than mind numbing and worthless. He would not waste time on them to check them. Sigh. Great heavens, it was unsettling how these two lads could go from mature young adults to daft tots in seconds. Thankfully the metal doors were swift to open before either chap could unleash another bit of rubbish.

L wondered what it was about the brat that had him wishing Mr. Wammy would leave yet made him glad that he stayed. It was… nice… to have the gaki back in his arms. Though not the sexually stimulating 'nice' he thought it would be, just pleasant normal nice. Which left him puzzled, a trifle unsettled and a good deal suspicious. And the 'nice' felt even better when Raito-Kun began relaxing in his hold. The sensation of the boy's body melding into his made a large chuck of his anger melt.

Raito killed a yawn in his throat and continued to fight off sleep. So what if he was tired; this wasn't exactly the best place to doze. Uhn. Why was sleep so inviting? And why the hell was he so relaxed anyway? With the nasty mood Ryuuzaki had been in lately, which could not be blamed on hormones, the bastard was liable to drop him on his butt just for the fun of it. Still that thought did not kill the all-encompassing sense of safety he was currently getting intoxicated on. Slowly his neck lost the battle to keep his head up. Rapidly his eyelids lost the fight to stay open.

As the metal doors opened L gazed at the half hidden face on his shoulder. Somewhere along the short ride his culprit had fallen asleep. At first he had stiffened at the touch but had relaxed as he felt the child against him go limp. 'Raito-Kun has fallen asleep in my arms' the detective thought as he made his way to their room. Setting the kid down on their bed he took a moment just to gaze at him. The auburn hair had grown half an inch and there was a slight darkness under the shut eyes. Under those of course was the ever-present mask of pregnancy. In staring at the marked skin an idea popped into his head.

Raito-Kun couldn't protest it now so why not? The teen wouldn't know so why not? Gently positioning himself next to the youth he unbuttoned the stripped shirt and laid the young chest bare. Moving downwards, pale hands eased off the beige plants and scooted the boxers down. He had just gotten the underpants where he needed them when-

"Ryuu no hentai," came the sleepy voice followed by a hand that weakly shoved the pervert away. Automatically taking a deep breath, in order to wake further, some part of him was quick to note the absence of arousal in the air. Tired eyes fixed on near hidden, black orbs.

Locked on to doe brown eyes L suddenly found his mouth dry. No. No, he hadn't meant it like that; however, the words would just not come. Summoning up something, anything he simply said, "Just… let me." Long fingers hovered over the exposed baby bump. "Just let me," he repeated, though this time with a hint of strain.

Still far less than awake Raito could only nod and puzzle at the sound that he thought he heard in the investigator's voice. Then the cool hand was on him, he flinched and almost glared. The notion of giving a withering look to the prick for the coldness was taken away as he watched those space black eyes focus on his abdomen and only on it.

It was amazing. The feel of the taunt skin and the small swell that had no give. Today made twenty-two weeks along. His baby would soon be close to a pound. His child's brain would be entering a phase of rapid growth and the liver should begin to try to take on a larger roll. Yet his baby was just so small now. He had read the magnification on the ultrasound pictures; his child was still tiny compared to a new born. The only movement he could feel was Raito-Kun's rhythmic inhalation. Glancing at the brat he found him asleep again.

L mentally shook his head; the Yagami youth was the lone person on this earth that would fall asleep on him. The sleuth was about to brush it off and turn back to his child when he froze. Raito-Kun was the only person who would fall asleep on him. The sleeping kid was the sole person comfortable enough around him to doze on him. Was it that ease which made holding the mass murderer so nice? L couldn't really say.

A disturbing notion randomly chose that moment to breeze into his mind. After his baby was born Raito-Kun would be out of his life. Or at least that's what the brat wanted and hoped would happen. His first friend did not want to stick around and it made a sick feeling in his stomach. Cutting off that thought he looked back to the mask that covered the tops of soft cheeks. He'd noticed the teens less than willing approach to facing the mirror. So long as that mask was there Raito-Kun would not want to re-enter society and for now that was enough on the matter. L's focus shifted back to the tummy under his palm.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ryo was going out of his mind! The file wasn't anywhere! He'd gone over her office with a fine toothcomb. All he'd found where a few highlighted passages and some underlined sentences in the assortment of the books she owned. Granted they gave him an idea of the things she was monitoring but his hunches hadn't been enough to pacify Tarvian.

He needed that God forsaken file! If only it had been in her car. Then his animals would not be growing thinner by the day. Then his precious pets wouldn't be trapped in tiny cages with their own waste. Then his loves would be back at home and never out of his sight again. He leaned against a random wall as his heart clenched as he remembered the last transmission with the merciless older doctor. His bird was next. Tarvian swore he would snap his nightingale's neck if he didn't produce evidence.

Exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding he steadied himself. Today, he would have to steal her keys again, only this time it wasn't just her car he was invading. Inside he trembled at the idea of breaking into a house, most of all hers. Yet he would do it, so with as much resolution as he could muster he rounded the corner to her corridor.

…only to jump back behind the wall when he saw her. Why was Ramos-San here? Shouldn't she be in the lab running the test she ordered? He was about to sneak away when he heard her begin to speak.

"Are you still there Walter-San?" She murmured.

The young physician froze in place. This could be something.

"Yes I've checked. No, no one is around. Now tell me what happened." Rosa ordered. She did not appreciate being kept waiting on something about her Little Miracle Case's health.

Ryo strained his ears, creeping close to the edge of the wall.

"HE WHAT?!" She shrieked. Her every muscle stiffened, she had to of heard wrong, even the hair in her braid seemed to firm up.

Ryo rubbed his aching ears and privately felt sorry for the old man on the other end of her line.

"Is that so?" An icy tone now portrayed her mood even as her grip on her cell got harder. "I'd like to examine Tatsuya-Kun myself if you don't mind. Bring him at the new time. Oh and I have a few more things to add to his file."

The long haired male straightened in rampant attention. This could be what he needed!

"Yes, of course on his test results and a few notes on some other observations of mine." She sighed. "In any case please bring the file with you when you come. Oh and from now on see if you can keep it out of Tatsuya-Kun's hands. I believe some of the notes maybe begin to be up setting. … Yes. That won't be a problem. … Goodbye."

As calmly as he could he slipped away, silently thrilled. Once he was two halls away he sped off to his office. Reaching the phone, jittery fingers dialed Tarvian's number. It was the older doctor's day off, he should be available. As the ringing sounded on the other side of the connection he pictured taking his precious pets home and giving them all a good bath.

The phone answered. "H-"

"I located it! I have located the file," He rushed; eager to be done with this man.

Thick eyebrows rows; so the wuss had taking his ultimatum seriously. "Good. Bring it in immediately."

Abruptly the high he was on plummeted and the ground was coming up all too quickly. "I-I c-cannot… I-I do not h-have it."

The bald one's orbs narrowed. Somehow Henry Tarvian knew he shouldn't have been surprised. "What the fuck do you mean you don't fucking have it?"

"Her patients have it in their possession! They are the ones keeping it!" Ryo filled in hastily.

The stocky man halted the tirade he'd been about to unleash on the pansy. Why the hell would the woman have Fem-boy and crew keep the file? Was it that she was on to him and the wimp? No, he'd passed her in the hall yesterday and she'd walked by the dick-weed the day before with no problem. Was she just being extremely cautious? Hmm. It mattered not. "Well you know the address so go get it. Go get me my damn file before that little feather duster of yours chirps its' last!"

"B-but that's breaking into someone's house!" He protested. Never mind that he was willing to do the same to his colleague's home. "I don't have the key, it really would be breaking and entering. It would draw police attention."

Tarvian scoffed. "If you'd paid attention to the address you'd know they live in the crap side. No police are going to give a rat's ass. Just wear gloves and ransack the place."

The younger hospital employee didn't know what hit the ground first, his stomach or his jaw. No thought went threw is mind then and no word dared to leave his mouth.

"One more thing Hibiki," He paused, then went on, "Try not to get knifed. If you die before you can secure that file I'll gut your pets. It shouldn't be too hard they're all so small and weak by now." He chuckled and hung up.

The sound of the dial tone was muffled by the crash of his knees against the floor; his legs having decided not to carry him anymore.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(SATURday NoVEmber 6****TH****)- **

The dark skinned woman glared at the black foreign car as it drove away. Feh. A dark foreign car; how much more Yakuza could you get? Turning away to return to her office she nearly bumped into someone. Startled she gasped before she saw who it was. "Hibiki-San? What are you doing out here so late?"

Although he could feel the dark eyes on him, Ryo did not take his hold away from where the car had just been. Ignoring her question he asked one of his own, "You are still seeing patients whom drive _that_ type of automobile?"

Immediately seeing the implication her mind stutter for a second, before she casually said, "It's a nice car, but personally I'd prefer blue to black. Black is so trite; however, you can't judge a person for trying to look classic."

The pale man stared at her; it was not the first time she'd been deliberately obtuse with him yet it was just one of a handful of times. Suddenly the false address he'd chased the entire afternoon, only to find a vacant lot, made sense. So much so that he'd better speak to Tarvian about this. Giving her an unconvinced look, he just replied, "People with that choice in automobiles can be troubling to handle." Watching her ink orbs widen, he added earnestly, "Please know I will help you if you need assistance."

Stunned at the bold words form her normally meek associate she could only thank him for the offer and politely decline under the reasoning that there was no need for it nor a need to over think black on cars. It was not until after he nodded once and walked away without further word that she wondered what the hell was going on with him. He'd never seemed so comfortable with her before. Perhaps her asking him a favor made him think they were friends? It was a weak theory but it was better than nothing.

Pushing the other out of her head Rosa reviewed her Little Miracle Cases Visit. The Knee was just bruised. His ankle would be fine in a few days provided he stayed on the crutches she's supplied. As for the rest… well… that she would have to monitor. His weight she would give it another week to see. Raito-Kun was already light for being at his stage; the fifth of a kilogram he'd lost since she'd first seen him did not help any. Hopefully it was just a bit of shock that would resolve itself.

Now as to how her patient was mentally, she'd have to say on edge, which she'd entirely blamed on the damn panda-eyed vermin. Getting distracted her focus moved to the Cabron who just seemed to get worse with every meeting. Dios mio, she had no clue as to how the young Yagami put up with Kenichi-Teme. By now her patience with his sitting style had worn thin. Honestly who sat like that?!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Henry Tarvian was HIGHLY tempted to just shoot the life out of his weak pussy coworker but he restrained himself with great effort and limited it to one kick behind the knee. That naïve sissy actually had thought his role would be over after informing him of the Fem-Boy's possible Yakuza status. Hah! It was just beginning and the first assignment was to get closer to the woman. He snorted. Though he was not particularly happy with that he had little doubt the panty-waste wouldn't complain.

Glancing back Tarvian noticed the cunt had stopped his cleaning and feeding of the mangy animals to pet them. "Speed it the fuck up!" He barked. Really if he didn't need the Nancy-boy's photographic memory he would never have recruited him and had to put up the stink of the creatures. At least the later was being dealt with and the stupid wimp had given him piece of leverage: visitation privileges.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

At this rate Quillsh would not be able to get his shopping done today. He observed the two on the monitor warily; to put it mildly they were on the outs again. Though it was not severely apparent, this level of tension meant he'd have to watch them like a hawk, ready to pull them apart if something did happen. Further more though he abhorred to admit it was his ex-charge, turn charge again through actions of immaturity, who seemed to be egging the young criminal on.

Every few minutes, at random intervals L would put a hand on the young Yagami's abdomen for a few moments. As it happened for the umpteenth time Quillsh zoomed in on the younger male's face. Although the youthful perpetrator had stopped batting the hand away, a violent twitch now appeared on the left doe brown eye.

This cycle continued for another hour before the lead investigator on the Kira case asked the first Kira if he would prefer his foot to his hand, to which he received a rude command to keep his 'prehensile toes' to himself. The old man sweat dropped and lowered the volume. That was the second time in one day L's feet had been insulted. The first had been by Ramos, as parting words mumbled under her breath; they were 'tus pies parecen como patas de mono' (8) if he heard right. Quillsh pondered what she would do if he let on that he understood her. Perfectly.

Speaking of her, he looked down at the personal list she had slipped into the file. Her comments yesterday about keeping the file out of young hands now made sense. It mentioned watching the criminal's consumption quantity, exchanging his current pant size for a larger size, acquiring looser shirts and asked this all to be done with out the lad's notice if possible.

As the old man watched the young murder attempt to block L with a crutch and fail, he suddenly didn't see the harm in the later part of the request. Hmm. He supposed a dash of industrial strength ultra-bleach could always find it's way into the washer. Oh and small dryer fires can happen at any time …if need be.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(Tuesday NoVEmber 9****TH****)-**

Raito suppressed a growl deep in his throat as the damn hand was once again on his stomach. He knew Ryuuzaki was doing this to try to piss him off and not to, so called, 'bond' with the thing in him. And it was working! He was three centimeters away from grabbing a discarded fork and stabbing the silver utensil into the back of the pale palm when it retreated. He took a second to calm down and try to get his interrupted thoughts back. He'd been looking at the dates before his focus had been briskly derailed. Now was it the 15th or the 22nd he'd been viewing?

Just as the moment of metal clarity was about to hit him the hand returned. Raito felt his shoulders bunch and his fingers tense. God fuck it, that was distracting! What in the blazing hell was Ryuuzaki doing? Can't the detective see that he was trying to work here? That he was trying to catch this Kira and stop this indiscriminant killer. That he was trying to end this moral less murderer that killed for greed and did not adjust for circumstance! Tha- The auburn haired male halted. Shit. That had him sounding too much like his former, non-imprisoned, murderous self.

The adolescent pulled in his lower lip and chewed on the raspberry tinted flesh. It was still an uncomfortable thing to face his old ideals and know what he had done with them. It was even more distressing to see that his old ideals sometimes couldn't be labeled 'old' and instead 'current.'

An abrupt rubbing sensation, stimulated by the long fingered hand on his tummy, yanked the teen away from his dark contemplation. 'It doesn't matter now,' he told himself, 'so long as I catch this Kira as quickly as possible.' Now had he been looking at the 22nd or the 29th? Again clarity was tickling the edges of his consciousness when he was put off by the hand stopping and leaving. Oh super, now he got sidetracked when the freaking thing left.

May he should take a false bathroom break. Although he hated hobbling on the crutches it would be worth it to get away from the sleuth at this point. Hmm. With any luck his ankle would be good enough by tomorrow and he could celebrate by breaking the crutches over Ryuuzaki's head. Leaving the happy thought behind, he decided against fleeing the console. With the amount of water he drank earlier nature would be calling him soon enough.

So was it the 15th of last month or the 5th of this month he was looking at? Or was it was it- wait…. Oh crap how could they both have missed that? "Ryuuzaki-San, take a look at this." He scooted over for the detective, whom did not seem to know about personal space. "All the resent murders that benefit Yotsuba are on Friday night or on the weekend, while the others that don't help Yotsuba are scattered throughout the weak."

One brisk microsecond later TWO hands were on his stomach stroking vigorously while their owner proclaimed it was good luck and just like rubbing Buddha's belly. At that Raito resolutely threw out his plan to befriend Ryuuzaki. From now on his plan was to just tolerate the freak investigator and to not f-ing kill him!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Blowing her nose loudly and in a very un-lady like manner the blonde model went through her fourth box of tissues. Dabbing gently at her red nose she sighed. Tomorrow would make it three solid weeks of being in confinement and Misa was sure she wouldn't last the week. Or a month. Or six months Or a year. Maybe she wouldn't even last another minute. To test that she waited a minute and was not sure she was happy she survived it.

Oh god, this was so much like being in the cell. Sure she could move around and see. Sure it was nice to have some old magazines and movies. Sure it was nice to have some kind of communication with her Raito-Kun. But still she was cooped up, she was still bored and she still missed her boyfriend like crazy. Plus knowing she had a dangerous disease that can take her out any day it wanted to was not helpful!

The petite female flopped down onto the couch and selected a exercise tape to watch. She didn't think she was going to do them, not now anyway, yet maybe watching someone else be active would aid her gloomy mood. If not she might do something crazy like… like drawing on the walls. …Hmm. She might just do that anyway.

The sound of 'and one and two, and one and two, hold two three four, and one and two, and etc.' echoed in the motionless room; however, the azure eyed one heard none of it. She was too busy trying to figure out why people would where a shiny belt while in a leotard. The tape was over before she knew it.

Turning to where she knew one of the cameras to be she glared at it and said, "Does Ryuuzaki-San even know what he gives Misa-Misa?" She paused uselessly. "Misa-Misa thinks not."

Shutting off the television she turned her orbs to the large triple-paned window. The weather seemed to copy her disposition, the sky being a dull and dreary gunmetal-grey. Leaning her hot forehead to the cool glass she watched the clouds go by. It was better then looking at the distant buildings and the thumb sized people that worked in them. Hmph. Ryuuzaki had still treated her like second Kira when she'd left confinement. Well actually he still to this day treated her that way. The small icon closed her eyes for a few seconds to send up a few prayers. One that her boyfriend was alright, two that she would get to see him soon and three that either he or she got a chances to cough in that jerk Ryuuzaki's face.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L traced the dark mask with his eyes, ignoring the twitching the eyelids above it as their owner went through a rem cycle. Bringing his left hand up, as his right hand was taken up by Raito-Kun's strange sleeping ritual, his long digits stopped a hair's width away from the deeper toned skin. This close it was easy to feel the heat that radiated off the child.

'It is like a collar,' the ink haired man mused, 'so long as it is on Raito-Kun can't leave.' And it was he that put this proverbial 'collar' on the boy, so did that make him his?

L strayed away from the unbalanced thought and shifted his mind to saner matters. The brat had been right to say his actions were distracting, they were meant to be. The sleuth was no longer sure about having the young Yagami on the case. This case was the most dangerous case of his career; it wasn't safe to have his baby and friend anywhere near it. Yet this damnably stubborn kid seemed hell bent on catching third Kira. Whether this was in order to help the teen's proposal or some self-imposed crusade, the pale male could not yet say. Whichever the reason the auburn haired one would likely still fight him tooth and nail if he decided to pull the other from the investigation. Still, for now, that choice was for another day.

Retracting his hand from the softly glowing flesh the detective moved to get comfortable. Placing his palm to the relatively flat belly was loosing it's shock value thus ending it's purpose for the time being. If he wanted to stifle Raito-Kun's willingness to work on the case with him the investigator would have to go to different measures.

L smirked. All seriousness aside it had been really fun to tick the gaki off. Especially now that he had learned to read the rate of the twitching his captive had developed. One to three twitches of the left eye meant irked, four to six strongly annoyed, seven to ten were angry, eleven or more, well that was where the fun began at freaking pissed off!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(Friday NoVEmber 12****TH****)-**

Quillsh watched slightly unnerved as the situation in the common room escalated.

"You're pregnant," came solidly from his ex-turned-re-charge.

"Be quiet," groused the young murderer.

To which was followed by a whispered, "You're Pregnant."

"Stop that," was the immediate command that went with two twitches.

"Pregnant." A smirk appeared.

"Stop saying that word." Four eye twitches.

"Preeegnaaant." The singsong pitch stood out drastically from the usual monotone.

"Shut up." Seven rapid twitches in quick succession.

"Preggy. Preggo. Preggers." A half goofy, half dopey smile was exchanged for the smirk.

"Shut up!" Ten twitches.

"Expecting. With child. Knocked up. Bun in the oven." Glee began to shine in the space black orbs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO DISMEMBER YOU!!!" Yelled the continuously twitching Kira.

Very seriously L said, "Yagami-Kun should not get so upset, it is not good for the baby."

Disbelief flashes on the masked face for all of one second before the anger renews, "You Ass! You just made me mad on purpose! I don't need to be reminded!"

"Yagami-Kun has no reason to be angry as he has a 97 chance of being a MILF after this." Of this the detective sounds all too happy about.

Twitching died and there is a long silence prior to; "…Please stop talking to me."

Quillsh turned the volume down. The old man couldn't help but think L was picking on the Yagami lad. He hoped they could make it to the appointment in one piece.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ramos paid no consideration to the vermin as it meander in and slunk into one of her chairs, feet first. It was her Little Miracle Case that had her onyx eyes glued to him. He was walking quite well and looking every debonair as he always did, despite the loose clothes. Mentally she applauded Walter for fixing the problem so fast. Smiling easily she said, "That a nice shirt Tatsuya-Kun, is it new?"

Raito only nodded, kept his expression neutral and did not give into the urge to turn and glare at Ryuuzaki's incompetent assistant. The old man had ruined his and the detective's clothes. Well mainly his and a few of the other's blue jeans were demolished by industrial strength ultra-bleach. (Who knew that's what it took to keep the slovenly eater in white? The teen swore he saw a hole in one of his used-to-be-black shirts.) Then the fool had replaced them with clothes that were too large and of course the white haired man had shown favoritism by exchanged only Ryuuzaki's clothes! Arh! It was just one more annoyance he did not need, really the infuriating investigator was enough!

Raito-Kun didn't have to glare at Mr. Wammy, L did it for him though subtly and briefly. These new baggy pants did not hug the boy's bum as his old ones did and the longer, looser shirts hid all the lovely curves of the adolescent's frame he become accustom to seeing.

Quillsh was not bothered by the look and smoothly gave the file to the Doctor to let her review. She sorted quickly through it but with her gaze he could tell when she found his note back to her.

Internally the braided woman frowned at what she saw. She had been right Raito-Kun was purposefully not eating enough, though how the older gentleman had managed to get not only a list of every thing her patient ate but a gram weight and calorie value on it all she did not know. Still this was extremely helpful and she made up her mind to talk with the youth about this. "Let's start with a weight check, shall we?"

Raito grimaced, that was not something he wanted to know. So far he'd doing okay to not balloon up but that didn't mean he was thrilled to know how much over weight he was. Actually with each gram he got further away from his old weight standards he set for himself the more that nagging pain in the back of his mind hurt. After changing into the provided hospital gown, which was a damn dress as far as he was concerned, he stepping on the scale. …Oh dammit.

Yes, she would definitely be talking to Raito-Kun about this. He was back at the initial weight she'd met him at but no more. Crud. "Please have seat Tatsuya-Kun we need to talk." In spite of what she said she barely waited for her Little Miracle Case to sit. "You are under weight for this stage of development. You need to eat more or this fetus is going to start eating you." All the males in the room gave her varying degrees of strange looks. She sigh, well at least she had their attention. "The fetus wants nourishment which will come from your body. Your body has no natural way to expel, to starve or otherwise reject the fetus' demand to be nourished. If you don't feed yourself, all the things that you need to stay alive, like fatty acids, proteins, fats and etc. will go to the fetus and at some point your body will start eating itself, like your muscles and necessary fat reserves, to feed the fetus." There she said it, maybe overly so but whatever got threw that thick skull.

In the silence that followed the doctor's spiel was uncomfortable, and promptly busted by L. "Do not call my baby a fetus." He found it offensive the way she said the word.

To intent on Raito-Kun's reaction Rosa didn't hold her tongue to reply: "I never call a fetus a baby until after he or she is born, fed, named and on their way home." It was a mistake she'd learned with her Little Miracle Case. If she called a fetus a baby from the beginning she would start to care for the baby and caring got her hurt. Well caring for a newborn before he or she was out of the danger zone got her hurt so she hadn't done it since.

"It's like a parasite." Raito murmured as he digested the words. A growing sense of horror built in him. Holy fuck this thing was going to eat him from the inside out. Oh god, oh god oh g-

"The fetus is not a parasite," she asserted as the rate of the youth's inhalation had spiked. Maybe she had gone a little overboard. "You just need to eat more, take care of yourself, last a few months and this will all be over." She lied because the work starts from after the fetus is born yet Raito did not need to hear that now. Locking her eyes on the still fluster chocolate one she began to speak. "This is the twenty-third week and the fetus' pancreas is already producing insulin to get ready for a good amount of bulking up. From now on the demand for nutrients will be that much harder for your body to fulfill, especially if you're not eating enough." Thinking back to the issues her teenaged mothers-to-be brought up she added; "If it's the fat you're worried about, well that can and will come off after all this is over."

L was glad to see the child calm down at that and silently vowed to monitor Raito-Kun's eating as well. It would be strange watching what other people eat for once in his life but it was necessary. He was quiet pleased with the physician's little speech, right up until she turned to face him and supplied an additional option. At her 'or you could just avoid all of this with an abortion' what NOT appreciated. He glared murderously at her. How fucking dare that bitch suggest scraping his baby!! "There will not be an abortion of my child." L gritted out through clenched teeth. Fuck. He'd dearly love to kick her right now.

"Was that all you wanted to go over this visit." Quillsh interrupted, having become established to the peacekeeper role. Via years of working with L he could see the stiff tension in the pale detective return under control. Yet good heaven, he'd never seen his charge get enraged so swiftly in all the time he'd known the young man.

Ay! If she thought the perched man was scary before now she found him terrifying. And all he was doing was looking at her! Again nasty memories resurfaced and she shuddered. Then once Walter had intervened she could not have been more relieved. Slowly Rosa felt her bp return to normal. Dios mio, that was worse then facing a murderer; that had to be like facing a serial killer. Switching back to her Little Miracle Case continued with a faux nonchalance, "I thought that would be the case so I've prepared a test I believe would be most helpful."

Raito did not like it when her face expressly turned apologetic. His dislike deepen as the woman said the words 'painful,' 'needle,' 'amniotic fluid,' 'shot,' and 'sore.' Though somehow he found himself on his back, hospital dress hiked up to his ribs and boxers very low on his hips. He did an alright job of blocking out the cool gel and the pediatrician's ultrasound search to find a safe area. The topical numbing cream and mild pain pills were accepted easily so it wasn't until he saw the needle that he began to freak in the inside.

L was more than a bit worried when he saw the needle length. "Is that cream strong enough? Can't you give him something else?"

Startled that the vermin was the one to ask she replied evenly, "The topical cream couldn't numb that far in and the pills are not area specific. Anything short of a epidural (9) won't block the pain but they will reduce it, especially the soreness afterwards." Glancing to Raito-Kun she saw he was tense. The longer she waited the worse he would get. "I'll start now. Remember to breathe deep."

As the needle sunk in L split his focus on two things. One, out of morbid fascination, was the impaling metal and the slow filling of the hypodermic syringe. The second was Raito-Kun's pained face. The doe brown eyes were shut tight, the jaw tense, the skin pale and the breathing erratic through clenched teeth. On autopilot his thumb came up and became a chew toy substitute.

Raito nearly hissed as the fucking thing was pulled out. Shit! That hurt just as much! Thankfully it was over soon and all that was left was a not-so-dull throb of pain. Gently his stomach was clean and it was all a blur after that, yet somehow he made it out of the room and into the car.

As she watched her Little Miracle Case slowly walk away she could not help but feel guilty about her actions. Yet this was the only way! She had already done a Multiple Marker Screening (10) on Raito-Kun's blood and it had shown her nothing she could use. A Chorionic Villus Sampling (11) had been out of the question from the beginning, the young male didn't have a cervix and if she was going to go for a shot to the belly why not just go for amniocentesis (12)? Plus she generally didn't approve of them so late in a pregnancy. Yes this had been the best way to go, even if this were later in the term then she would have liked.

Mind made up she left for the hospital labs. Hopefully in a two to three weeks this would tell her positive results. Like positive for an alpha-fetoproteins, Tay-Saches disease, sickle-cell anemia, cystic fibrorsis, trisomy or monosomy and etc. (13) that may get the vermin to change his mind on this pregnancy. Really this amniotic fluid was her last hope, Raito-Kun was already A Rh positive (14) and this could tell her more than the multiple marker screening. Actually this was more like Raito-Kun's last hope.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

'My body is not mine' he thought for the hundredth time since sitting in the car. It had just never really clicked that he would have to give up the rights to his own body to continue this… state. Moreover he would _have_ to continue. He had been almost frightened himself when he'd seen Ryuuzaki's homicidal glare at the physician. Yes getting rid of this thing in him through surgical means before it was time was not an option his captor would allow. And he certainly didn't have any natural means to evict it, thus he was stuck with the thing.

Large eyes looked at hollow, cocoa orbs but even as they moved from side to side in thought they didn't seem to notice him. L was not surprised, the vixen was still vainest person he'd ever come across and the idea of putting on more weight would not sit well this him. Yet the brat also had a strong survival instinct, which above all did not tolerate opportunities lost. So it would be vanity and pride verses acceptance and survival. The sleuth already knew which would win but he wondered how long the teen would drag out the melodrama.

On the other hand this thing was his ticket out the door and to a new life. A mundane one yes, though a life none-the-less. Sighing he adjusted the picture he had of his future for the next few months and kept walking toward his goal. Set a goal and achieve it, it was the rhythm of his being and so far one of the few things that hadn't changed in his current life. Trying to settle into what should have been the end of an internal argument Raito found he couldn't. The nagging feeling of not owning his own body bothered him.

When the chocolate gaze abruptly took a nosedive in to near empty L wondered what had just gone through the tinkering mind. Then Raito-Kun's shoulder was coming near and the wide eyes zoomed in on it. The pale man came close to jerking when another shoulder met his. He'd seen it coming, seen it sliding that short distance apart and he hadn't moved to avoid it. However he still couldn't say that the actual contact was expected. He'd thought the gaki would stop just before they touched. Glancing back to the boy L realized that he was the only one who noticed.

He tried to dismiss the matter and convince himself it didn't matter but it did! This was his body! Matters don't get more personal than when they effect the body! This his body and if it was going to be handled by someone else other than him Raito usually had a say in the issue! With previous partners, whether in a make out session or sex, there had always been the option of saying 'no.' More to it, there had always been a means of enforcing a 'no' so it kind of took the rug out from under him to not have that. This thing was inside him, living off him and continuously present with him; intimacy didn't really get any deeper than that. And he couldn't say 'no,' …well not without some serious repercussions to himself. Thinking back to earlier, then more than ever had Ryuuzaki proven he wanted the parasite, the auburn haired one changed 'serious' to 'extremely serious.' Though for what and why he did not know or care. That was besides the point, he was still flabbergasted that his body, the only one he'd had all his life was not solely his anymore.

Surely the murderer wasn't this torn up by adding a few lbs. About to test the theory L had a fat joke on the tip of his tongue when they arrived and Raito-Kun shook himself out of the still state into something equally somber. For a split second L missed the freakishly perky, peppy-Raito-Kun, at least that brat smiled!

Simply because his eyes were old, did not mean they missed the happenings of backseat. Quillsh hope it would pass shortly.

As they waited for the lift L saw the gaki wasn't cheering up. Better anger than sad right? "Yagami-Kun?"

Taken out of the silence and his thoughts Raito just 'Hm?' back.

The metal doors opened.

'Oh bother,' Quillsh thought, 'here it comes.' They all stepped in.

The door started to close.

"Would you prefer to be called Wide-Load or Thunder-Thighs when you're fat?"

Two hands were on the detective's back and shoved him out just as the doors closed.

Jamming his fingers into the door close button and to the correct floor, Raito scowled. Without turning to the old man beside him he announced; "He can take the next one up."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**-(MONday NoVEmber 15****TH****)-**

Raito outwardly was the epitome of indifference as he deleted yet another message again without reading it. As the first one he had gotten on Saturday had read:

-Yo mama so fat she has to iron her clothes in the driveway.

-Yo mama so fat that when she was born, she gave the hospital stretch marks.

-Yo mama so fat the only pictures you have of her are satellite pictures.

-Yo mama so fat that when she sits on the beach, Greenpeace shows up and tries to tow her back into the ocean...

-Yo mama so fat when she bungee jumps, she brings down the bridge too.

-Yo mama so fat when she steps on a scale it reads, "One at a time, please".

-Yo mama so fat people jog around her for exercise.

-Yo mama so fat when she was floating in the ocean Spain claimed her for the new world.

Raito believed he was in the right not to read any messages sent by the Bastard thereafter. Not wasting a second more he returned to work.

L sighed as another one of his blank messages was rejected. After the first four had been turned down he'd just been sending blanks though now Raito-Kun seemed immune to them. He would have to think of something else. But it was tricky, the gaki had a lot of pride in his looks and it wouldn't do to be flat out mean. He just had to drive the kid crazy.

Preferably the sooner the better as the trend his perp found was a quiet good one. Assuming that third Kira was a Yotsuba employee and not hired out by the company, if was just a matter of finding that worker. (An assumption that was as good as fact as L refused to believe third Kira was found first by someone not Raito-Kun or himself.) That means it was just shrinking the list of the 300, 000 staff. Corresponding this to the local deaths of Japanese criminals made known in local papers and this weekend greed-kill schedule confirmed third Kira permanently here in Japan. Then cross referencing that to over five months lack of travel for this very international business and then analyzing who in the large corporation had access to well kept competitor companies' secrets. That left just 300 on the list and some six different buildings.

While he should have been ecstatic about this, he wasn't. While he should have been contacting Merrie Kenwood a.k.a.Wedy and possibly Thierry Morello a.k.a. Aiber, he wasn't. While he should have been looking for away to antagonize third Kira into action by thinking L could still go after him without political and police support, he wasn't. While he should be throwing himself into finding the greedy-murderer as fast as possible he wasn't. While he should compete and jockey to surpass the adolescent in this hunt for the corporate-killer, he wasn't.

Instead what he was doing trying to get the annoyingly dedicated Yagami from the case. Or at least less involved; to the point of zero contract with a potentially present shinigami. Oh sure he could just lock up the ox headed male but he couldn't picture a more stressful situation of someone like Raito-Kun. The investigator sighed, reached for another cookie and came up short. Empty. Damn. Rising and turning to the working away teen he suggested, "Yagami-Kun should stop and eat something."

Noting the cleared plate before the sleuth Raito barely held back from rolling his eyes. "I'm not hungry right n-"[Stomach Growl. Raito felt his face heat in embarrassment. Betrayed by his body yet again! Dammit, why now? He didn't need to look at the detective to know that goofy-ass-grin was now on the pale face. Frick, he could almost feel it burning a smile shaped mark into the back of his neck.

L, with an all too pleased expression, asked; "What was it you were saying Yagami-Kun? I couldn't seem to catch that last part over the sound of your stomach."

Raito very much wanted to juvenilely yell 'shut up!' but instead with as much dignity and grace as he can muster he silently gets up and walks to the kitchen with his nose in the air. Deliberately he does not wait for the ebony haired man.

L can't imagine his soft chuckling is helping the brat maintain the façade yet that doesn't stop him. He trailed after the stuck-up gaki. As he gets to the kitchen he sees the doe brown eyed one take out a mixed bowl of chopped peaches, pitted cherries and sliced red onion, made by Mr. Wammy. "Put that back," he ordered then explained, "It makes your breath smell."

Raito ignored the hunched male and made a mental a memo to ask Watari to add more onion next time. Grabbing a fork he settled down in the mid sized table; hoping the other would head back out to the common room. No such luck. He ignored the pest as best he could.

"How can Yagami-Kun eat that?" L inquired as he sat across from the kid with a think slice of strawberry cake on his plate.

The left eye twitched once. Like the detective was anyone to judge another person's eating habits.

Not liking being ignored he pressed on. "Are the pregnancy cravings that strong?"

Three left eye twitches. Raito mentally snorted, as if he would stoop to a freaking 'pregnancy craving.'

Bingo! The little spasm had happened on the word 'craving.' Continuing he questioned, "Would Yagami-Kun like some lemonade and chips to round out this craving?" The fork stopped half way to the plush salmon lips.

Seeing that Ryuuzaki was not giving up, Raito relented, "It's not a pregnancy craving. I've eaten this all my life. I simply like it. So do my mother, my sister and my grandmother did when she was alive."

L blinked and smiled. "So it's a pregnancy craving pasted down by your grandmother."

"…" Raito vowed to completely ignore the bastard.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

End part 5.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-

1.) Fear of sharp objects such as needles.

2.) Concert of Aranjuez by Joaquin Rodrigo is real, look it up on youtube if you want.

3.) Literally: the Devil.

4.) Medical zebra refers to that one out of ninety-nine case you see where it isn't something common.

5.) Literally: God of mine, but means the same as the English 'oh my God.'

6.) Literally: swallow me earth, please, but is an expression of embarrassment or mortification. Like the situation is just too much for you, thus making you wish the earth would open up as swallow you and close back up again so you wouldn't have to be where you are.

7.) Original quote: Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned, nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned. Personally I think the fury that comes from being scorned is genderless.

8.) Literally: Your feet seem like paws of a monkey a.k.a. Your feet look like monkey feet. Note patas can be read as legs but it is in reference to animal paws.

9.) A local anesthetic injected between the outer membrane over the spine and the bones. Used to numb portions of the body at and below the injection site.

10.) A.K.A. triple screen or quadruple screen. A blood test that tests for certain chemical presents associated with birth defects. Usually done between 15 and 20 weeks along.

11.) A.K.A. CVS in normally done between 10 to 12 weeks along. This test takes a sample of the placenta via the cervix or a needle inserted into the abdomen. Carries the risk of a miscarriage.

12.) A procedure usually done between the 15th to 20th weeks of pregnancy, yet that can be done late in a pregnancy. To collect 1 to 3 tablespoons of amniotic fluid a needle is inserted through the abdomen and womb. From the amniotic fluid a culture will be grown to determine health, sex and genetic wellbeing of the fetus. Carries several risks, like miscarriages, infection and fetal injury. (None of which will happen in this story.)

13.) All things that can be determined from amniocentesis.

14.) Rhesus D antigen or Rh factor. Heres the simple version; If a person is pregnant, Rh negative and has a Rh positive fetus then the baby might be attacked by the expectant person's antibodies. There is a shot that can be give to help if that is the case. If the pregnant person is Rh positive then there is no problem. Even if the baby is Rh negative the knocked-up person's body just won't recognize the fetus' negative state.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-

AN: If you made it to here: Congrats! Oh and I'm so sorry for updating so late. I've had this chapter done for a while now (Since Jan. 7, 08) … But there are so many different ways I can take this story from here I'm kinda stuck. (Make that really stuck.) I am really reluctant to add this chapter as I am not sure where it will go in the future. But my roommate... suggested to not be mean and update. (My ears are still ringing.) ::Sighs loudly:: In any case I want to warn you now that this chapter might be re-done if I do decide to change something or if, by the graces of the muses, I get a firm story line. ::Puts on Raito-Chan's sad eyes:: It would really help me to have some descriptive feedback. Please comment on the characters and their interactions. I would love your point of view.

So beyond that ciao for now!

P.S. I have but one request for all who review. I beg you to never ever write: "Pleasepleasepleaseplease…(Continuously).. Etc." It just bothers me. ::Left eye twitches five times:: Besides that I welcome reviews and flames alike.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Teen Pregnancy

By GreyPenInk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT AN UPDATE! AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so please don't sue me! (I only own the doctors)

Warning: LxRaito. MPREG. Rated M for adult content, death, dark themes, violence, nudity and language.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Author Note: I just got Death Note #13: How to Read. Seriously what other anime or manga series needs a manual other than DN? Rhetorical question.

Anyway now that I have it I can be sure of the DATES of the things that happened in DN. Raito-Chan's started his captivity on Tuesday June 1st 2004. I have it starting on Friday June 4th and I'm not changing it. I already spent so much time trying to figure out when Raito was locked up and I feel I got pretty damn close so the story stays as is! Plus this makes Raito get out of captivity on almost the right day. In DN he spent 53 days in the cell, it started on the 1st and he got out on Friday July 23rd. In my story he spent 50 days in the cell while starting on the 4th and ending on Saturday July 24th. So 'YAHA!' to me.

Oh and I know that in DN the investigation team didn't move into L's built HQ until the first of August and in my story L and Raito-Chan are their from the start but please just let that slide. I honestly didn't want to write about shifting from hotel to hotel to permanent HQ.

Moving on, in DN Yotsuba's stock rise was discovered by Raito on Friday October 1st, Soichiro/Mogi/Matsuda quit the NPA on Saturday October 2nd, and Kyosuke Higuchi aka third-Kira is caught and killed on Thursday October 28th.

I know I have the first two very off in my story but I'm not changing them. I wanted Raito further along before they found Yotsuba and I didn't know the NPA rejected the Kira case the next day. Thus the four days gap in the time between Yotsuba becoming suspicious and NPA with drawl. Oops. (Isn't that just so convenient for DN creator Tsugumi Ohba?)

Anyway I really couldn't see L objecting to trustworthy civilian (Soichiro, Mogi & Matsuda) help for the Kira case unless he's covering his own ass and his own misdeeds. Hence why L got rid of the investigation team after he found out Raito-Chan is knocked-up.

Beyond that as to when L will face down third-Kira Higuchi I'm not sure. But I do want it further along and closer to Raito-Chan's due date. In my story L is honestly worried about tangling with third-Kira and the supernatural repercussions that could hit him, Raito and the baby, so he doesn't want to get too close too fast.

Um what else… Oh yes, I know it's trite by now but: the sole purpose of this story was to even the mpreg odds between L and Raito.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Now with all that settled I just wanted to thank a few people:

Twilightpath: Thank you so much for your kind words, I appreciate them greatly. I'm glad you like the story and yes you're right Raito-Chan took it the wrong way in part 4.

Ayuni: I'm glad you liked that part. I was afraid it was poorly executed. Anyway thank you for your comments and I wish you better luck with your night reading.

CelticAngelWings: I promise to do all changes in bold, though I hereby claim the right to change this story and any parts at any time.

Imcannedfruit: Thank you for noticing. Yes the "sweet sweetness" will be a running thing throughout the story, kind of like L's version of "oh my god" or just an expression to show he's knocked off balance somehow. I use it because I just can't picture L being anything but an agnostic and saying things like, "Oh lordy lord me oh my."

Quaero Lumen: I had an absolute ball reading your review. I loved that you really shared your POV. I love doe-eyed Raito-Chan too! Yet I don't see Raito as sweet. Cute yes. Sweet no. He's just not mean or evil. To me there is a big difference between being sweet or being a normal-level of polite/civil/decent or being vulnerable and in need of comfort.

On the L front, I can't see him as cute, innocent or submissive. To me L is bold, tough, clever, controlling, persistent as hell, knowledgeable and a bit immature.

As for the whole Raito getting the notebook again…. Well you've really given me something to think about.

I also am really thankful for your comments on the doctors (Dr. UglyAssClosetPervert LOL!) It's good to find out what readers notice about OCs, it helps me keep them normal.

And a special shout out to Kitty!!

I can't thank you enough! Truly, from the bottom of my heart your critique was what I wanted. When I write my mind kind of gets sucked into it's own little world. Getting someone else's POV helps keep me grounded and allows me to see what is actually coming across to the readers.

Oh and you're right I am aware of the switching between tenses and all I can say is sorry. When I'm writing my story I go over the content over and over again until it's as good as it is going to get. The grammar, aside from not being my strong suit, just kind of auto-corrects in my head by the time I read it over for tense problems. I can't promise I'll improve but I will work on that in the future.

As for the use of nicknames, thank you for pointing that out! I really hadn't noticed that and you're right, it's very annoying! I'll work on that too.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

THIS AUTHOR NOTE WILL BE **REPLACED WITH PART SIX** WHEN IT IS READY. Thank you for reading.

-GreyPenInk


End file.
